In The Name Of The King
by Digger Jonez
Summary: Smut. Natsu is no demon, he is a Dragon. The son of the greatest Royal Dragon of all time! Surely that must come with some responsibilities and perks right? NatsuXJuviaXHarem
1. The Marking of the Queen

**My first purely smut fic.**

 **There is a plot somewhere in here, maybe?**

 **I dunno…**

 **This is heavily lemon flavoured and it really isn't exactly '** _ **tame'.**_

 **That's the only warning you get.**

 **And obviously I don't own Fairy Tail or its character's yada yada yada.**

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"She's adorable!"

"So is this one!"

"Why the hell does this one have a tail?"

These were the cries that roused Natsu from his unconsciousness.

His head pounded and his eyes were spinning. The last thing he remembered was Lucy yelling at him before she pulled out one of her keys.

No wait that wasn't it, he and Lucy were yelling at someone else weren't they? 

wasn't helping that his ears were ringing and his face felt like it had been put through a meat grinder.

He and Lucy...

They were going to prank someone?

No that didn't sound right either...

Someone pranked Lucy and it made him really mad?

That sounded better but still not quite right...  
Someone exposed Lucy's greatest secret that only he knew about and they tried to use it for their own nefarious purposes, then he got really mad and Lucy tried to attack the bastards who exposed her but her embarrassment made her mess up her spell and it backfired on him because he was standing in front of her ready to throttle the git?

Whoop go Natsu! Hit the nail on the head!

He tried to pull himself up off the floor but found he had actually been moved onto a table in the guildhall, that meant he must have been out for a while.

He looked around and found most of the guild huddled around something on a different table.

Natsu could see Lucy with the others trying to look at what everyone else was gawking at, it pained him to see her distance herself from everyone.

No one had noticed him sit up yet so he took the time to look around to try and remember who it was that he was going to attack.

And then he saw them.

Tied up in a corner of the room covered in a menagerie of different shades of black and blue were the three most annoying individuals in the world.

The Jiggle Butt Gang.

How they could ever figure out Lucy's sexual preferences when no one else could baffled him, but when he remembered the derogatory term they used for Lucy's homosexuality his entire body began to quake in rage.

How dare they speak to her like that?

How dare they reveal her secret to the rest of the guild?

How dare they think they would get away with it?

He remembered it all now. They were at a Guild picnic in Magnolia Park to celebrate Ezra's twentieth birthday when these sleaze bags accidentally intruded whilst trying to make their getaway from a heist.

They called her a terrible name to try and distract the guild from chasing them. In his rage he had dashed forward as soon as the shock and horror had dissipated from his mind. He had accidentally got himself caught up in Lucy's magic circle when she tried to summon a spirit, but with her unclear mind she had accidentally tried to summon Horologium the clock spirit and he had accidentally caused some sort of explosion when his magic had melded with hers.

"Natsu! Are you alright?"

The pink haired nineteen year old turned to the concerned face of Wendy. He felt his anger begin to subside when he saw the look of pure innocent concern in her eyes.

"I'm alright Wendy, thanks for asking." He replied with a soft smile.

Wendy beamed a toothy grin at Natsu that was a near spitting image of his own usual trademark facial gesture.

Wendy was sixteen now and in the past two years she had matured greatly under Natsu's tutelage.

She was a lot more confident now and a much stronger Mage but still held her unwavering care and tenacious love for her guild mates.

"How long was I out?"

Wendy's smile turned into a soft frown at her adoptive older brother's question. "About two hours." Wendy answered calmly.

Natsu chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as other guild members came to make sure he was alright.

"Must have been a pretty big bang to knock me out like that." He stated with a nervous chuckle.

"How much do you remember?" Lucy asked comfortingly as she placed a gentle hand on his back.

The dragon slayer shrugged slightly in response. "It's coming back to me I think, the last thing I remember is the big flashy thingy." He replied vaguely.

"Big flashy thingy?" Lucy repeated. "Do you mean the explosion?" She deadpanned.

Natsu gave another short chuckle in response before he looked up at Lucy.

Her eyes seemed vaguely darker than normal, as if they'd lost some of their usual sparkle and there was clearly some apprehension in them as well.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

Wendy had the common decency to look away then, clearly this was not a conversation she nor anyone else in the guild should be privy to. It would also appear that Wendy had spent a fair amount of time with Erza over the past few years if the death glare she sent to the other nosy guild members was any indication.

"I'm ok." Lucy lied as the crowd around them hurriedly dispersed to avoid the wrath of the innocent by dangerous Sky Dragon Slayer.

"And the truth is?" Natsu replied flatly.

Sometimes Lucy couldn't help but hate the fact that 'Dense Natsu' had become 'Ridiculously Perceptive Natsu'.

A pregnant pause settled between them. "I'm not ok." Lucy whispered as she cast her eyes to the floor.

Normally Natsu would have no qualms with giving his best friend a warm embrace to help her mood, but the last thing Lucy needed now was for Natsu to make a scene. Instead he settled for a comforting hand on her shoulder as he stood up from the table he was laying on.

"You'll be fine Luce, trust me." He said with a wink which made the blond giggle slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got go mess some people up." The finality in Natsu's voice sent unwelcome chills down Lucy's spine, the blond had never been scared of Natsu but that didn't mean she didn't realise that he could be absolutely terrifying when crossed.

"As much as I'd like to see you go to town on the Jiggle Butt Gang I think you should come and see something else first." Lucy nervously stuttered as she moved to stand in his way.

The pinkette gave the blond a strange look before he remembered the weird things he'd heard his guild members shout when he was waking up.

He moved past Lucy, but not before giving her a reassuring smile, and ventured towards his gathered friends.

It didn't take him long to force his way past everyone with Lucy following him closely. The sight that sat before him baffled him.

"Babies?" He questioned.

Mira, who had been fawning over the three entities looked up at him and smiled at his arrival. "We have no idea." She answered his next unasked question. "But they are so cute!"

Mirajane was right. Laying comfortably on the table before them were three babies each wrapped up in a different blanket, each blanket was pink.

"Whose are they?" Natsu questioned as he leant down to inspect the middle child seeing as she was the only one awake, she gurgled gleefully at the sight of the pinkette.

"They just appeared from the explosion you caused." Erza responded gruffly, although she too had yet to stop staring at the babies. "Levy and Cana are looking for answers as we speak." The Knight concluded.

"This has to be a mistake!" The unmistakable voice of Levy cried as she bolted to the front of the amassed crowd with a book in each hand.

"I don't make mistakes when I'm drunk Levy!" Cana responded grumpily as she joined her side with cards occupying both her hands. "And let me tell you, I am plastered right now."

"Yes but... Three? Each with a different mother?" Levy cried back.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught everyone's attention.

All eyes turned to Master Makarov who was seated on the edge of the table with Guildarts behind him. "Ladies, I assume you have something?" The elderly master questioned in a tone that demanded an answer.

Both girls shared an awkward glance before Levy shrunk away slightly under the expecting stares of everyone around them.

"They're not really here." Cana began knowing that Levy would be too nervous to start. "These are images from the future. Horo-whatever his name is' magic created this when his gate was interrupted by Natsu's magic."

"So what is this future we're seeing, why are we only seeing three children?" Makarov added.

Cana gave a sinister smile as her eyes betrayed her mischievousness. "This is part of Natsu's future." The lush stated.

"So at some point I'm gonna meet three babies?" Natsu questioned confusedly.

"Why do you get to be so lucky?" Mirajane grumbled as she continued to fawn over the infants.

"You misunderstand Natsu dear." Cana added in the same creepy tone. "This is your future, as in these are your future children."

The guild went sickeningly quiet as the ghost like faces of the shocked masses slowly turned to face the trembling dragon slayer. "Beg your pardon?"

"And guess what?" Cana continued. "I used my cards to figure out who the mothers are."

"Mothers? As in plural?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Natsu you pig! How could you do this to three women?" Erza screeched in utter outrage.

"I would never be unfaithful!" Natsu defended vehemently. "Igneel raised me to be a gentleman!"

"Yeah but you are a Dragon Prince." Gajeel stated which caused everyone to go silent. "You're not supposed to have one mate, you're royalty so you're supposed to have a harem." The black haired man added with a twisted smirk.

"Don't give me that crap!" Natsu shouted back. "Igneel said the chances of that part of my dragon side surfacing were so slim it was practically impossible!"

"Oh no..."

The guild turned to face Erza who had her face in her hands. "Natsu whenever someone says something is impossible you usually do it anyway, whether by choice or not."

At this Natsu began to panic. "But... I don't want this. I wanna have a normal family someday with-with-with-" It was at this point that Lucy found it a good time to give him a smack around the back of his head.

"Will you chill out please? You said it yourself once before 'we're in control of our own destinies' so quit worrying."

Natsu pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"So who're the mothers?" Mira questioned deviously.

"Oh I really don't think we should say-" Levy was cut off as Erza clamped her hand down over the small girl's mouth.

"Hush now, let the woman speak." Erza commanded.

Cana smirked and stepped towards the infants. "Even though they're just images of the real ones in the future they for some reason still have a corporeal form here in our time meaning I can touch them." Cana said as she stood above the three pink bundles. "It is now my honour to introduce the future child of-" Cana pulled back the blanket of one baby to reveal a thin layer of blue hair atop the girls head. "Natsu and Juvia."

Suddenly the rain woman squealed in what appeared to be delight. "Juvia's baby is too cute for words!" The Rain Mage shouted in glee. "But did you not mean Gray-sama and Juvia?"

"Nope sorry, this baby is without a doubt the offspring of yourself and Natsu."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned desperately as she turned to face the uncaring stare of the ice mage.

"She's adorable." Juvia turned back to the source of the voice to see Natsu inspecting the sleeping girl with a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

Juvia couldn't help but stare at him and blink owlishly as the information and the sight before her clicked over in her head. "Juvia... Will be a mother?"

Suddenly her eyes filled with stars as she pictured all of the children she wanted... There were a lot...

"Let's move on shall we?" Cana continued as she moved to the middle child, the only one awake.

"She has a tail..." Macao voiced.

"Probably inherited it from her mother." Cana answered as she pulled back the blankets slightly to reveal two very feline like ears. "Milliana."

The temperature seemed to drop to sub-zero temperatures. "Natsu! Have you been doing indecent things with my innocent friend?"

"What?" Natsu cried in shock eliciting another gurgled giggle from the pink haired and cat eared infant. "No!"

"She is cute isn't she?" Mirajane gushed.

"There is a lot of Natsu in that kid." Gray commented sourly. "Poor girl."

"Do you wanna run that by me again princess?" The dragon slayer growled in anger.

"Yeah alright, your future kid is-" Gray began before Wendy clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Parent Dragons are super overprotective." She whispered harshly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you finish that sentence he will destroy you."

"Shall we move on to child number three?" Cana asked mischievously.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Natsu grumbled in an annoyed tone, disregarding what Gray was going to say for now.

Cana deftly removed the blanket covering the head of the final child revealing yet another girl. "The daughter of Natsu and Ultear!"

"Ultear?" Gray cried in horror.

"But she's so much older than Natsu?" Lissana commented innocently.

"Technically Natsu is over 400 years old." Erza stated with a thoughtful finger to her chin, ignoring the look of hurt on Natsu's face as she inadvertently referenced him being E.N.D.

"Natsu is only nineteen." Lucy growled firmly, defending her best friend gave her the courage to stand up to people like Erza. " _E.N.D_ was over 400 years old but not Natsu."

"Ah yes, please forgive me." The red head stated sheepishly.

The three children on the table began to fade inducing a sense of panic throughout the guild.

"What's happening?"

"The image was never going to last for ever." Levy stated calmingly. "The residual effects of the magic used to create the vision are fading. The children are in no danger."

Just like that the three apparitions were gone.

Natsu ran a shaky hand through his locks. "This is weird."

"So three daughters huh?" Mirajane teased.

"That we know of." Levy answered.

"What does that mean?" The white haired demoness asked, her eyes beginning to glisten with mischievousness.

"We only got to glimpse children who's magic wasn't strong enough yet to keep them anchored to their own timeline, and if what the book Gajeel leant me is true in what it says about Dragon Royalty then Natsu could have countless children's from his mates." The bluenette answered easily.

"Stop talking about me like I'm some sort of sleaze!" Natsu cried in despair.

"How does dragon royalty work exactly?" Mira asked, her excitement clearly visible as she deftly ignored the son of Igneel.

Levy smiled brightly, not because she wanted to spill secrets but because she loved academic discussions. "Normal dragons are only capable of having a single offspring but the royal dragons have some kind of immense fertility that never fades or diminishes, even in dragon slayers raised by royal dragons they can't be stopped by any form of contraceptive, even condoms." She spoke quickly and with passion. "It is a Royal Dragon's responsibility to continue the species so they create harems to breed. But it's more than that, the Royal Dragon creates a bond with each of his or her mates that basically act as a marriage that affects the souls of those affected, a bond created by love, trust and honour!"

Mira squealed with her hands clasped before her. "That is so romantic!"

"Many many many many many many many many many many babies." Juvia kept repeating to herself with starts as eyes.

"Gihee." All eyes turned to Gajeel. "You're leaving out the most sordid part." He grinned sadistically.

Levy blushed like a tomato as Mira's eyes burned a mixture of depraved emotions.

"Yes well... Once a um bond has been created, the dragon begins to sort of constantly release a type of pheromone which drives their mates into an almost constant state of sexual arousal which forces the mates inhibitions to the back of their conscious minds..."

"In layman's terms." Gajeel clarified. "The mates of a royal dragon have no problem doing anything with their partner."

"Good goddess!" Lucy shrieked in embarrassment as she and every other girl blushed whilst the men glowered in jealousy.

"It also amplifies their fetishes." Gajeel added with the same devious smirk.

By this time Natsu had left the guild not wanting to be embarrassed anymore.

"Oh and one more thing!" Gajeel hurriedly added. "The first mate becomes a queen, which means she leads the harem and her first child will be the only male offspring of the dragon and will become the only heir to the dragon magic of the mother or father. So if any of ya'll are planning on snatching up Natsu you'd better act fast if you wanna be Matriarch."

The girls of the guild all looked at each other not wanting to admit how tantalising this newly discovered and highly depraved situation was. Instead they all decided to not do anything for the time being, they didn't say this of course only thought it.

Except for one woman who had already snuck out undetected from the guildhall without anyone noticing.

"I think you should all think about something else though." It was Makarov who spoke in an odd seriousness. "Natsu is a great man and a selfless hero. This obviously does not sit well with him." The old man continued. "Never has Natsu forced anything on anyone and so I think that would be why he's kept this secret for so long. You must also all consider his devout sense of loyalty to everyone in this guild. A polyamorous relationship such as this goes against the main thing that makes Natsu who he is, tread lightly if you pursue this track."

"I though you would have shut something like this down immediately Master." Erza spoke.

Makarov hummed in response with his eyes closed.

"I think of all of you as my children and as such I want the best for all of you. Natsu is possibly the best man I have ever met, and I mean no offence to anyone when I say that, a partner like him is what any parent would want for their children."

The guild was oddly silent for the rest of the evening, quite a few members were still gushing over the images of the children, others were mulling over the Master's words whilst some simply drank to enjoy themselves.

Gray was having a nice relaxing evening, he hadn't been interrupted since the guild quietened down earlier.

Not once did he find it strange that the resident Water Mage, and the girl he found most annoying, had not bothered him once that evening.

In fact no one had noticed her absence from the guildhall.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Happy had not followed Natsu home when he left the guildhall earlier that day.

Without his fish crazed companion around, who had the pallet of a five year old, Natsu was for once able to cook his favourite meal without the blue feline whining about the smell and ruining it for him.

Natsu was a damn fine cook, the thing is, is that he likes his food extra spicy and hot.

His dinner consisted of super spiced chicken wings, flaming peppered steak, grilled onions and red peppers with a generous helping of _'XXX Blazin' Saddles Hot Sauce_ ', the hottest legal substance in Magnolia.

He was still lounging it at the dinner table after his divine meal nursing his forth glass of _'Magma Chamber Fire Whisky'._

His whole house was consumed by the delectable aroma from his meal. As much as he loved the scent, he had failed to notice that it masked any other scents in the surrounding area.

He had music playing in the background from a lacrimal powered speaker system. The pink haired dragon slayer had a passion for Folk Metal, heavy metal music with folk instruments leading the melodies. Instruments such as bagpipes, fiddles, violins, accordions and even hurdy gurdy's.

As much as he loved what most people would call 'racket', it inadvertently masked the noises created by anything or anyone outside the house.

All in all Natsu had no clue Juvia was peering in through his window watching him.

"Gray had made it very clear he has no feelings for Juvia." The water Mage mumbled. "Juvia has never thought of Natsu-san as a possible love interest... So why would future Juvia?"

The girl continued to watch the crestfallen man inside the bungalow.

"Natsu-san has done as much for Juvia as anyone else in the guild has, possibly even more... including Gray..." She continued to mumble. "Strong and very attractive and obviously masks his own intelligence for some reason. Dependable and honest to a fault. As attractive in personality as he is physically."

Juvia harrumphed as she rubbed vigorously at her face. "Juvia is so confused!"

Natsu still had no clue he was being watched, and judging by the time he was pretty sure Happy wouldn't be coming home tonight; the little blue exceed often alternated between living with Natsu or Lissana.

"Guess I can get comfy." Juvia heard the man say.

She watched him stand from his wooden chair and yawn widely as stretched his arms high above his head.

In a few short minutes he had washed his dishes and put everything away, including the now capped bottle of magical whiskey.

She continued to watch as he removed his scarf and placed it neatly folded in an obviously predesignated place on a clear wooden table by a wall.

Next he removed his black t-shirt leaving him topless as he carelessly discarded the item in the general direction of an over flowing hamper.

Next she watched enraptured as he kicked off his shorts leaving him in only his baggy black boxers.

"Adonis..." Juvia practically drooled at the exquisite site before her eyes.

Bronze skin tightly covered his heavenly sculpted muscles. His broad chest was firm and compact, his washboard abs mesmerised her as she watched them ripple with every movement. His biceps, triceps, forearms, calves and hamstrings bulged as he performed his unintentionally erotic movements.

Then he turned around. His back muscles fit together like a 3D puzzle, perfect. And then his ass no longer hidden by his baggy shorts, firm and taught.

He yawned as he turned around and moved towards the couch giving Juvia yet another front on look at him. Then she noticed it.

The real reason he wore such baggy shorts.

Even hidden behind his boxers Juvia could see the monster that resided between his legs.

Juvia was a virgin and had never even seen a man naked in person before, this was her first time even coming close.

Her cheeks were so red they burned, her eyes watered from going so long without blinking, her mouth watered at the sight of this bronze skinned Adonis and her lower lips quivered in excitement.

Lazily the man in the window trudged over to his couch and flopped into it, it didn't seem possible but now he was in an even greater viewing position than before.

He seemed to look around the room as if making sure he was alone. Satisfied with his check he stuck his arm down between the couch cushions and pulled out a white plastic bag.

From it he pulled out a small black case which he then popped open.

Juvia gave a silent gasp when she saw the dragon slayer slide a pair of reading glasses onto his nose before he blinked his eyes to adjust them.

He looked good was all that Juvia could think.

Next he pulled a paperback book out from the bag.

Juvia was ashamed but thrilled to recognise the book he was reading.

It was a book she had been leant by Erza not too long ago, a book depicting graphic sex scenes with a less than engaging plot...

It was literotica, written porn.

It was one of the guild's girl's favourites, a powerful man struggling with his love for two women who ultimately agree to share him.

Juvia could not take her eyes of the now slightly reddened face of the dragon slayer as he diligently read the novel.

The shame Juvia was feeling was now beginning to turn her on as she voyeuristically watched the man.

A tent was beginning to form in his boxers as he progressed in the novel until it was obviously straining the fabric painfully.

The second he reached inside his boxers was the second Juvia looked away.

Her back now leaning against the wall to his bungalow. The only thing she could do was to stare, red faced forward, and blink owlishly.

"So big..." She murmured. "Juvia is sure those were scales... Red scales..."

Juvia remained unmoving and silent for an amount of time she couldn't guess at.

"A heart the size of the guildhall, a passion eclipsed by nothing, more gorgeous than anything Juvia has ever seen. Juvia now thinks she understands why future Juvia chose Natsu-kun."

The change in the suffix she chose was not unintentional.

Juvia was now fully aware that she shouldn't look back inside the house, but the urge to do so was so great she felt her neck muscles straining as she tried with all of her might to keep her gaze forward.

In the end she lost.

Incredibly slowly Juvia let her eyes float over the windowsill as her eye line crept over to the still oblivious dragon slayer within.

There he was, still completely focused on the novel, his left hand grasping the spine of the book whilst his right gently stroked his member up and down almost teasingly slowly.

Juvia bit her lip subconsciously.

This continued on for a while with Juvia becoming more and more flustered and hot under the collar.

Natsu's movements began to pick up pace and his face began to tense, Juvia could only guess but she was assuming he was getting very close to release.

The moment was ruined for Juvia when she heard a twig snap behind her. Instantly she spun around silently got ready for a fight only to be shushed by a familiar brunette who had her finger over her plush lips.

"Cana? What are you doing here?" Juvia hissed silently.

"Setting up camp." The drunk replied mischievously. "Over the next few weeks Natsu's house is gonna be a hub of entertainment I am not going to miss."

"Juvia does not understand."

Cana wasn't going to waste time, as she spoke she was setting up a literal campsite at a record breaking pace, and even casting runes around it using her cards. "All of the ladies in the guild will eventually decide that Natsu is the perfect catch and will flock to him, I want a front row seat to the cat fights as you girls all fight over who gets to be queen, plus I wanna watch all of your naughty little escapades."

At first Juvia was shocked until her darker side won out. "Juvia will be queen!" She growled dangerously. "If Juvia must crush harlots such as yourself then she will!"

Cana waved her hands dismissively. "Ya don't have to worry about me vying for his attention." She replied nonchalantly.

"Juvia does not believe your lies!"

"Think Lucy when you look at me."

Juvia blinked in confusion, what would her former 'love rival who was not actually a love rival' have to do with this... Oh...

It hit Juvia quite quickly. "Cana are you gay?"

"Yep." The card Mage replied with a cheeky grin. "And I plan on watching all you lovely ladies in action." The brunette's eyes sparkle suddenly, it was odd, the gleam in her eyes was not one of lust or perversion... It was far more sincere. "I can't believe Lucy is like me..."

Juvia gasped as her hands flew to her mouth. "Cana has feelings for Lucy-chan!"

Cana now sported a guilty smile. "I've thought she was cute ever since I first saw her, but after what she did for me during the S-class exams... Well I've never felt something like this before..."

Juvia replayed any interaction she had seen between the Card Mage and the Spirit Mage over the past two years since the GMG's in her head.

"Cana how long have you been sober?"

Cana's smile went from guilty to shy. "Six months, Lucy ain't the kinda gal to go for the slutty drunk kind."

Juvia came to a realisation at that statement, she finally saw the kind of lengths someone would go too when they are in love...

Love...

"Cana-chan is in love with Lucy-chan..."

"You tell anyone and I'll break your legs."

What lengths would Juvia go to for love?

At first she was willing to do anything for Gray, but he would not return the sentiment.

Natsu would do anything for anyone, she could easily imagine herself returning that sentiment.

Juvia felt her resolve strengthen.

"Juvia suggests you get comfortable Cana-chan." Juvia stated resolutely. "Juvia is about to become queen."

Cana's mouth fell slightly agape. _'So soon?!'_ She cried internally.

Juvia was standing at the ready in seconds, before she used her water body to enter the bungalow silently through several cracks in the building.

Cana did as she was advised.

She settled in by the window, got completely naked and prepared for what was bound to be a great show!

The blue haired water mage rematerialized in the kitchen area of Natsu's bungalow. Her heart was beating frantically in her buxom chest and she couldn't help but quiver a little in trepidation.

Thankfully Natsu's couch faced away from the area she had arrived in.

Natsu was still completely oblivious to her arrival and it was no mystery as to why.

Although the smell of food still lingered throughout the house it was nowhere near as strong a scent as it had been originally, it was however still strong enough to mask her scent. The music playing in the background was quite loud, and the heavy beat easily masked any noises she made.

She crept silently towards the dragon slayer who was still engrossed in his book as his hand continued to work his member.

She was standing right behind him now, she could see him in all his naked glory.

She lowered he head so that it was perfectly next to his head.

"Natsu-sama~" She cooed on a sultry whisper. His reaction was not what she was expecting.

With a surprised shout he jumped to his feet and spun to face her in a single movement, red faced and with eyes like dinner plates.

The next event defined the night they were sure to share.

Juvia had completely misjudged how close Natsu was to his climax, the answer was that it was happening now.

A strangled groan escaped his lips as he had leapt up.

Juvia had not planned on standing back up once she had caught his attention, she had instead decided that perhaps an act of submission could entice the powerful male.

She certainly had not expected to receive the brunt of his ejaculation straight to her face.

Spurt after spurt of sizzling hot sperm rocketed onto her red from shame face, instead of staying in her position to tempt the man she was now frozen in front of him with her face at his waist height mere inches away from his erupting member from pure shock.

"Holy crap." Natsu breathed, his tone a prominent mixture of shock and horror. "I am so sorry!" He cried, not once had he noticed that his still rock hard and enormous member, coated in a thin layer of slightly reddish dragon scales for maximum pleasure for his mates, was still on display and ever so slowly dripping the last few drops of his fun onto his couch.

Juvia could not move, as extremely erotic as this was it was definitely not what she had planned.

"Forgive me Natsu-sama!" Juvia cried as she stood bolt upright again. "Juvia has brought shame upon herself and her Natsu-sama with her poorly planned actions!"

"Hang on Juv let me get you a towel or something to wash yourse-" Natsu cut himself off as realisation hit him. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" He shouted.

Juvia stiffened cutely, her face still glazed in the man's semen, including her plush plump lips.

"Juvia had come to a decision and had planned on acting upon her desires to become Natsu-sama's queen!" She babbled in response.

"Sama?" Natsu mumbled in awe as he finally noticed the suffix she had been using on him. "Queen? Juvia what the hell?"

"Does Natsu-sama not think Juvia worthy of the title? Does the sight of Juvia glazed in your seed not please you?" Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes.

Natsu groaned as his member twitched against his will at the tantalising sight he had just fully comprehended. "He likes it way too much." The dragon slayer accidentally grumbled aloud, also not realising that he had inadvertently copied Juvia's unique way of speaking in the third person. "That's not what I'm saying at all dude!" Natsu crowed back after trying and failing to rid the erotic thoughts in his mind.

His dragon side had been running close to the surface ever since he started pleasuring himself, but now, it was like a full blown battle to keep the beast contained.

"Juvia we should talk about this." Natsu attempted to placate the girl. "I'm gonna put my boxers back on..."

Juvia looked down towards her feet. "Juvia requires something to wash her face with." The girl mumbled shyly.

Natsu quickly threw his boxers back on before he passed the Water Mage the black t-shirt he had been wearing that day, it was the only thing in the vicinity that he could give her.

As Juvia gingerly wiped down her face she took notice of something she had never realised before, Natsu's scent that stained the shirt.

It was a musky odour that reminded her of pine trees but also carried an exotic smoky scent.

He smelled divine and the girl couldn't believe she had never noticed it before.

"Thank you." Juvia murmured as she put down the dirty item. "Juvia feels she should apologise once again, her plan did not pan out as she had hoped."

"Why were you even doing this Juve?" Natsu questioned softly as he sat down on the edge of the wooden coffee table that sat before the couch so he could look at her as they spoke.

Juvia could not look him in the eye. "Juvia wants love." Was her only reply.

Natsu felt his facial features go soft at her statement. "But I thought you liked Gray?" He spoke quietly as to not mislead the girl.

"Juvia's infatuation has all but fizzled out. It has been a gradual feeling that started almost a year ago." Juvia murmured. "Gray has been quite clear on how he feels about Juvia."

Natsu nodded his head slowly in understanding. He had been fully aware the Ice Mage had feelings for Lucy, he could tell by the subtle change in his scent every time the blond was near him, but he also knew he had no chance with the blond considering her sexual orientation.

"But why me?" Natsu questioned.

Juvia had no problem with looking Natsu in the eye now, speaking from the heart was something she had always fantasised about being able to do, she would tell Natsu her feelings without leaving any chance for him to doubt her sincerity.

"Natsu-sama can promise love." She answered easily. She then went on to explain her recent realisations on the man, the size of his heart, his loyalty, his intelligence, and even physical traits.

The way Juvia spoke about him left Natsu slightly dazed. No one had ever said such things. It was as if this girl knew every fibre of his being and that was what the girl liked.

People were often quick to judge the pyromaniac dragon slayer, and more often than not they were negative preconceptions.

But this girl liked him for him!

Natsu never thought he'd see the day!

When he was younger he had a thing for the Water Mage.

He found her personality endearing, he mischievous side tantalising and her figure to die for. Her skin was what drew him in first, porcelain white and creamy, so soft he wanted to run his hands along her body until she forced him to stop. Her eyes are what kept his attention, a radiant dark blue like the clearest ocean, every emotion she felt was displayed gorgeously through those breath-taking orbs.

The pinkette couldn't stop that feeling growing in his stomach, that feeling he used to have when he was in proximity to the bluenette. It grew and grew in intensity until it almost eclipsed everything he had ever felt before.

Juvia was still describing everything she liked about him when he snapped.

He dove forward and caught her lips in a powerful dominating kiss. Juvia screeched at first but eventually melted happily into the kiss.

Natsu kissed like he was taking no prisoners, his dragon side in complete control.

His left hand gripped a grouping of blue hair behind her head and forced her deeper into the lip lock as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Juvia submitted instantaneously, letting the dragon slayer do as he wished until he broke the kiss and back-pedalled slightly.

Juvia still didn't have enough oxygen running through her veins when Natsu spoke next.

"I'm sorry." He gasped. "Your words they... They triggered the dragon in me."

"Do not apologise Natsu-sama." The water mage breathed, deliriously happy still. "You made Juvia's first kiss something wondrous."

Natsu continued to pant. "You don't understand everything." He groaned out as his hands fell into his lap. "To be my queen I have to mate with you, it's an eternal promise to be together that lasts even after death. It also requires impregnation."

The dopy smile on Juvia's face let Natsu know how she felt about the idea.

"Juvia the sex isn't gentle during 'The Marking of the Queen', it's gonna hurt and I won't be in full control."

"Natsu-sama." Juvia spoke softly as she placed her palm on the dragon slayers shoulder comfortingly. "Juvia is a strong woman, she can take it." She reasoned with a soft smile. "She wants her Natsu-sama to make her his."

Natsu groaned out in pain. His member probably wasn't far off tearing through his boxers and the restraint needed to not just take Juvia there and then was painful.

"Juvia I don't want to be 'that guy', I don't want to use people, especially not nakama I care for so much."

Juvia pet the man's shoulder with a warm appreciative smile on her pretty face before she stood up in front him.

First she dropped her coat, then her bra leaving her bare from the waist up. Next to go were her boots, leggings and then skirt.

Her panties were easily kicked to the side as well.

Her skin almost glimmered in the light of the lacrimas lighting up the room, her completely hairless body shone for him and him alone, her stiff nipples and soaking pussy presented themselves to him invitingly.

"Make Juvia yours, my Natsu-sama." Juvia whispered breathlessly.

With a feral growl Natsu lost control.

He didn't remove his boxers, no, he tore them apart as he lunged at the buxom blue haired nineteen year old girl, whom he knew was only a few days younger than him- minus four hundred years or so that he couldn't remember.

Juvia shrieked in surprise when the dragon slayer pinned her to the floor beneath him by pushing down on her shoulders with his hands.

The pink haired man had a dangerous gleam in his eye as his gaze travelled over Juvia's body, the Water Mage began to squirm slightly under his observations.

Juvia could feel his large hot member resting on her taught stomach as she wriggled beneath his grasp.

Natsu's darker side enjoyed watching this beautiful powerful woman write beneath him in embarrassment. With a deranged grin Natsu shoved his tongue down Juvia's throat with a sloppy wet kiss that the Water Mage returned with shameful vigour.

The wet smacking of their lips and the sultry moans from the bluenette were easily heard over the music which was now playing slightly softer in the background.

Natsu used his hands to memorise his new mate's body by gliding his calloused palms and course digits along her pure, smooth and unblemished skin. Her luscious thighs, her doughy and malleable ass cheeks, her thin waist, her flat firm abdomen, her womanly hips, her large perky round breasts, her stiff nipples a pretty pink colour, her toned arms, vulnerable throat, beautiful face. His hands repeatedly travelled over her body, practically worshiping her with his ministrations.

The next time his hands moved to her breasts he let them stay there as he began to forcibly knead them. At first Juvia hissed in slight pain at the strength the man was using on her breasts but her discomfort quickly returned to pleasure as strangled moans leaked from her lips when he continued to play with her without lessening the force he was using.

Juvia's legs were already spread wide open ready for Natsu to spear her and fill her womb, making her his, but Natsu had a ritual to perform and planned on doing it right.

Juvia continued to moan as the dragon slayer dragged his tongue along her face in a single lick before he moved down to suckle on the girl's tits.

He began to grind sensitive nubs between his fang-like teeth as his hands continued to forcibly need the fleshy globes.

The pain had Juvia's lower lips practically sopping wet, the mood had her cheeks painted red, her lust had her gasping for breath but it was her love that had her heart practically beating out of her chest.

The more Natsu continued his work on her the more her nether regions began to ache. She attempted to snake one of her arms between her body and his to relieve some of the pressure but a quick bite from Natsu to the side of her breast, not strong enough to mark but strong enough to hurt, let her know she was doing something wrong.

He wasn't touching her now, only hovering above her heaving breasts with his burning eyes boring into her own.

He was waiting for her to do something, Juvia knew she needed to figure out quickly.

With an obviously dramatized submissive whimper Juvia brought both of her hands up above her head and interlaced her fingers.  
"Forgive Juvia my Natsu-sama." Juvia pleaded. "Her hands will not move unless moved by her Natsu-sama again!"

Natsu smirked at her, his eyes alight with joy.

He moved back up to her and gave her a genuine, passionate clean kiss which made the woman moan merrily.

"Good girl." Natsu spoke gruffly with that same smirk, Juvia moaned deeply at the mere words.

"You're learning." He said before he kissed her right cheek. "But remember your power." He kissed her left cheek. "You are a powerful woman and that is something I truly respect about you." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want a wimpy little girl as my queen, I want a powerful woman as my equal. I need _you_ Juvia." He kissed her lips tenderly and when he pulled away he was gifted with a smile from his soon to be queen.

"Juvia will give you her all Natsu-sama." The woman spoke firmly. She then reminded him of her aching pussy by gliding her throbbing slit up and along his well-muscled thigh. "Please Natsu-sama." Juvia spoke lustfully. "Juvia needs release."

Natsu's grin turned maniacal before he lunged forward to lock the girl in another reciprocated wet sloppy kiss with duelling tongues.

Natsu's hands did not return to Juvia's breasts which still held some residual pain from their abuse, instead they went lower and lower and lower still until the slowly traced the girls hips until they were behind her and heading for her derrière.

He grasped two heaping handfuls of doughy ass cheeks and began squeezing and squeezing them, continuously putting more and more strength and pressure onto the sensitive cheeks until Juvia had to throw her head back to release her screech of pained pleasure so sultry she almost came from it.

Despite the immense pain Juvia wasn't writhing in agony, no, her hips swayed and her breasts jiggled as she used them to beg Natsu to take her without words.

Natsu was so close to taking her now, his own boner sore from its stiffness.

He had one more thing to do before he could mark her, mate her, and be with her.

"We're about to bond our souls together." Natsu stated as he released her cheeks and instead pulled her closer to him. Juvia looked at him frantically and in desperation at the loss of the pain that was so close to giving her the orgasms she so desperately needed.

"Give me your hand." Natsu commanded. Juvia did not hesitate.

He brought her hand close to his face and dusted his thumb across her knuckle with a soft caring smile that Juvia was now lucid enough to return.

"We're going to bite each other's hand until we draw blood, we're going to drink a bit before we gather some in our mouths. After that we kiss and use our tongues to mix our blood together, after which we swallow the mixture." Juvia was blushing like mad with large owlish eyes as Natsu spoke. "Whilst we do this my penis will be inside you but you mustn't move your body." He warned. "Once we've swallowed the mixture there will be a few seconds delay as my magic creates the bond, we will then share the best orgasm of our lives as I instantly impregnate you. Simple?"

Juvia's mouth was watering as her eyes sparkled. "Juvia is ready Natsu-sama!" The bluenette cheered.

Natsu smiled at the cute girl.

"One last thing." Natsu began. "The bite marks will scar, it's to show other people that we are mated, but because I'm about to go from prince to king and your about to become a queen there is another mark I get to put on your body." Natsu then smirked sadistically which made Juvia quiver as she released a shaky breath. "It's gonna hurt when it appears, neither of us will know where on your body it will appear and you have to show it at all times, no exceptions."

Juvia was literally drooling now.

"Ready?"

"Yes Natsu-sama!" Juvia screeched, before she could process what was happening all of her breath left her as agony shot through her body. A few seconds passed before she came back to reality, her head flopped back as another moan flew from her lips, in such a short amount of time Natsu had taken one of Juvia's most disagreeable fetishes and supercharged it. Before tonight she had been ever so slightly masochistic, but now it was amplified thousandfold.

Natsu had to groan in pleasure as his rock hard, scale coated, twelve inch penis pierced Juvia's womanly gates and tore through her hymen.

They both laid there, silently. At first it was to ease Juvia's pain and to allow her time to adjust but now it was a need.

Juvia felt whole for the first time in her life, she was now one with this man. He filled her up to the brim, not just physically but spiritually as well. Yes his monstrous cock buried deep within her body was extremely pleasurable and yes she wished they could just start fucking like wild animals, but the feeling of him holding her close to his warm body was like nothing she had ever experienced and something she never wanted to lose.

For the first time he felt complete. It would seem that his younger self had been correct, Juvia was the missing piece to his existence. He needed her, she was everything he desired and everything he required. He never wanted this feeling to end but at the same time he wanted to complete the ceremony/ritual.

"Juvia." Natsu spoke in a groan as he tried to concentrate through the immense pleasure of their connection. "It's time." He informed her, the blue haired girl whimpered and nodded in understanding.

Silently she offered the dragon slayer her hand as he reciprocated the gesture. He lined his fanged jaw up with the flesh between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Don't hesitate, it'll corrupt the bond." With that Natsu started a countdown from 3 before he bit down into the girl's previously flawless porcelain skin drawing blood. Juvia copied him but in her pain she may have bitten down a touch too hard, still, it was enough to draw the required liquid from beneath his tanned flesh.

The sensation of the blood filling her mouth then sliding down her throat was one of the weirdest sensations of the girl's life, never had she thought that she would take part in what was essentially a blood ritual.

She followed the commands he had given to the letter until it came time for the kiss.

With his blood in her mouth she pulled back as he did the same until she moved her plush plump lips to his thin chapped ones, it was at this moment she noticed the scales on his face and body; he had entered Dragon Force.

The kiss was as loving as it could have been whilst still being exceptionally lewd.

When the mixture was complete they swallowed.

The orgasm was instantaneous. Never had either of the two felt something like it before.

Juvia threw her head back and screeched a screech more akin to a Banshee's howl as indescribable pleasure racked her body forcing her to thrash around in earth shattering convulsions.

Natsu's eruption could put volcanos to shame. Every muscle in his body tensed as one as he roared at the ceiling above him.

Spurt after spurt of scolding hot semen shot from his draconically charged member into the awaiting womb of his new queen, filling her to the brim and then spilling out onto the unforgiving tough wooden floor beneath them.

The moment lasted almost a minute before the dragon slayers inhuman strength left him and he collapsed onto the writhing bodacious and soft body beneath him with an ungraceful thump.

Juvia's bare breasts heaved as her burning lungs tried with all their might to suck in the air she so desperately needed.

Sparkles danced in their eyes as all of their other senses went dull momentarily before flaring back into life.

"Th-th-th-that w-w-was..." Juvia stuttered incoherently.

"Only the beginning." Natsu finished for her.

Through her haze filled eyes and clouded mind Juvia looked at him confusedly. "Pardon?"

"That was the bonding." Natsu answered with a breathless chuckle that gently rocked both their bodies. "Next comes the mating, then it's complete."

"What does the mating involve?"

"Sex." The dragon slayer replied bluntly. "Lots and lots of sex."

Juvia's eyes held a delighted gleam even though her face clearly portrayed her exhaustion. "Juvia looks forward to it, my Natsu-sama!"

Natsu gave her a sincere yet lopsided grin. "Let's move to my room first." He choked out, his knees were practically red-roar from kneeling on the old splintering wooden floorboards.

Juvia almost looked relieved at that, Natsu realised her back must have been quite sore from lying and writhing on the creaky wood for so long.

Natsu swept her up in his arms as he stood up, it took a surprising amount of effort to do so without removing his member from his queen, but tradition demanded he not remove himself from her heavenly gates just yet; they had stuck to tradition so far, no point in breaking from it now.

Juvia snuggled her face into the crook of his sweaty neck as the man stumbled and swayed in his path to his room. Her back was the only way to nudge open the dark oak door to his bedroom which he used quite gently much to her relief.

Once next to his modestly sized double bed he let them both fall onto the bed with a soft thump, him still being on top of her.

"Juvia feels... Bizarre. Juvia feels good, she feels wonderful even, but very odd."

Natsu chuckled as he took a moment to rest. "It's the bond, we just joined our souls together and our power. Once your exhaustion wears off you'll probably feel extra powerful, we both will."

"Juvia is in heaven!" The water Mage gushed as she fantasised over her new soulmate status.

"I'm about to show you heaven." The pinkette spoke huskily, "Over, and over, and over again."

Juvia practically purred. "Juvia is grateful her Natsu-sama learnt from those naughty books, his bed talk is delightful~"

Natsu smirked. "At first I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about, I admit, they're annoyingly addictive."

"Juvia wishes to continue~" The water Mage purred as her dainty fingers floated over the firm chest of the man hovering above her.

"This is gonna rock." He grunted as he prepared himself, then the mating began.

First Natsu leant down and initiated yet another sloppy wet kiss with his queen, the new royal answered back with fervour.

His hips moved slowly at first, his penis moving in and out of the blue haired girl slowly. The sensation was heavenly for both as the dragon slayer began to pick up speed until they were both forced to break their kiss so they could both moan, groan, grunt and growl to their hearts content.

Their lust rising, Juvia wrapped her luscious thighs and dainty arms around the body of the man who was now slamming into her body, loud slaps echoed throughout the room as thigh met thigh, hips met hips and penis entered pussy.

Natsu was clearly enraptured by the bouncing breasts that flopped up and down with each jackhammer like thrust, he captured a pert nipple in between his lips and began to suck, nip and lick forcing his queen to moan even louder.

Her exquisite finger nails scraped down his spine leaving long red marks along the skin.

Natsu felt his blood beginning to boil, his dragon side was screaming at him now.

The mating wasn't just regular sex, it was a way for the royal dragon to ensure their partner could never lust for another being besides them.

He needed to please and pleasure this girl until her every waking and subconscious thought revolved around him.

His left hand grasped her unattended breast and began to once again forcibly knead the soft globe before switching to practically painfully tweaking the nipple before switching back and repeating the process again and again.

His right hand snaked down between their bodies, running his calloused hand across her firm taught belly, that without a doubt was already containing what was needed to create his heir, before continuing lower to the prize he was already relentlessly penetrating.

Juvia's howl of approval as he began vigorously rubbing her clit sent delighted shivers down his spine.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia cried in exctasy. "Juvia cannot last!"

"Then don't." The dragon slayer spoke huskily. "Let it out my queen, show me you're enjoying yourself."

With an unbelievable amount of force the bluenette came, flooding the area between their legs with cum as she screamed to the heavens.

Natsu rewarded his mate by triggering another orgasm in his body so as to flood her pussy, which was magnificently trying to milk his cock, with another awe inspiring sea of hot sticky sperm.

Before Juvia even had time to get her bearings back Natsu had flipped her on her belly and breasts, his hot breath almost instantly on her ear.

"Tell me my Queen." The dragon slayer whispered. "What is your greatest desire?"

Juvia's pussy quivered around his still solid and large member that remained unmoving. "Juvia wishes to be with her Natsu-sama." She answered truthfully.

Natsu kissed her temple delicately. "That's not what I meant Juvia." He replied. "Although I too wish to be with you. My desire is to fulfil your every want, need and craving." He lustfully spoke only fuelling the water mage's hunger for him. "What are my queen's fetishes? I will do all I can to please her."

Even though he remained perfectly still at her words Juvia couldn't help but to moan sultrily at his words. "Juvia is ashamed of her naughty thoughts." She answered.

"Don't be." Natsu replied quickly. "I am certainly no saint when it comes to my own fantasies, I will never judge you my queen."

Juvia remained silent for a short moment as the words sunk in, during this time Natsu trailed kisses along her neck and cheek before pushing his nose into her hair and taking in a long drawn out intake of her scent.

"Juvia dreams of it all. She wants to try it all." The girl shamefully admitted as her face became a pretty pink colour. "She is ashamed to admit her strongest desires but she will not hide from her Natsu-sama. She dreams of being dominated, she desires the danger of humiliation, she wishes to fornicate in the worst of places." The water mage could not look at her mate as she spoke. "She wants, no needs, to be loved, but she desires to be dominated and commanded to do unspeakable things…"

The dragon slayer felt his cock swell and twitch painfully at her words. He could not hold himself at bay much longer. "Then get ready for a thorough fucking Juvia." The pyro spoke lustfully.

He pulled himself back and the woman with him until she was on all fours, and then he began again.

He found is rhythm quickly. With his hands on her soft womanly hips he slammed his member into her sopping wet opening over and over and over again, his mate now putty in his hands, could only moan, squeal and screech in approval as he relentlessly assaulted her lower lips.

Her doughy malleable ass cheeks were perfect for thrusting against and made an erotic clapping sound as his hips connected with them sending mesmerising ripples across the globes of flesh.

Beneath them her breasts continued to sway back and forth as he rocked her entire body with his thrusts. Driven to drive his mate to another body rocking climax he laid his torso against her back and moved his hands so that one could go back to work on her breasts whilst the other returned to her clit whilst forcing the girl to hold both of their body weights up by herself.

Juvia's throat burned as it was once again driven to produce the chorus of erotic sounds it had been concocting and releasing for quite a while now. Her lungs ached almost as much as her womanhood, breasts and thighs but she could barely feel the pain or any discomfort at all due to the pleasure coursing through her veins.

Natsu came before Juvia this time, his climax driving his partner into a similar state of euphoric bliss.

"Natsu-sama…" Juvia cooed lustfully, her body could no longer hold herself up but she did not fall. Although both were on their knees and still _connected_ , Juvia found herself able to snuggle into her partner's warm body as his strong well-muscled arms held her close to him and supported her exhausted body. "Juvia thinks she loves her Natsu-sama." The girl drawled affectionately with a dopey smile adorning her pretty face.

Natsu kissed her cheek and pulled her tighter against his body, his queen rewarded him with a satisfied 'eep' and sigh.

Natsu did not relent though, no, he continued to prove to his mate that he would be the only person she would ever need, despite the fact the she would most likely eventually lead his own harem.

He made unending love to her all night. Her pussy and womb were filled to bursting point over and over again as he flooded her body with hot, sticky, addictive sperm. Her breasts continuously fondled, groped and kneaded; her nipples pinched, tweaked and suckled upon until they almost hurt. Her ass cheeks squeezed, spanked and thrusted against until they were red. Her clit rubbed, pinched and stimulated. Her mouth invaded by his tongue too many times to count, her tongue had been sucked and nipped numerous times. Her poor little asshole fingered, lubed and rubbed but never penetrated by his cock, no, pussy today and leave the ass and mouth for another day… most likely the next day to be honest.

Eventually when both parties were too spent to continue it was early the next morning.

Panting and heaving for breath Juvia found herself nestled into the strong body of her lover as they took a few moments to enjoy each other's company before letting sleep taking over them.

"Thank you Natsu-sama." Juvia whispered into her king's chest. "For giving Juvia a chance."

Natsu kissed the crown of her head and pulled her closer to his body. "No, thank you Juvia for becoming my queen."

Juvia was lost to the world of dreams after that with a sweet smile adorning her pretty features.

Natsu was able to stay awake for a few moments after that, the whole time he was staring lovingly and longingly at the woman in his arms. "I hope everyone else understands, and I hope no one plans on jumping on this whole harem thing just yet." He whispered into the hair of his mate. "I just want some time to spend with you… my queen… my Mrs. Dragneel."

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

 **Please drop a review on your way out!**

 **Digger Jonez**


	2. Meet the Monarchy

**Forgive me!**

 **I noticed a mistake early on in the first chapter, when I said they were celebrating Erza's twentieth birthday I meant twenty first!**

 **This story is set two years after the GMG. Natsu and Juvia are nineteen (very nearly twenty), Lucy has just turned twenty, Cana is 19, Mira 21, Erza 21 and yada yada yada.**

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Natsu-sama, what is this?" Asked a still very naked and very obviously sex affected nineteen year old blue haired woman.

Natsu was quite aware he wasn't in great shape to do or say anything that required much thinking. He and his new queen had spent the last fourteen hours asleep in his bed, only to be discovered by his shocked but congratulatory surrogate son Happy.

He was still ogling the blue haired beauty who was standing naked in front of his seldom used dusty full length mirror investigating a strange red marking on her hip.

"It's called the 'Mating Mark'." Natsu explained in an obviously distracted tone as his eyes landed on the voluptuous pair of ass cheeks facing him. "The bite mark on your hand is called the 'Bonding Mark'. We both have one and even though all the members of my harem will have the mating mark only you will have the bonding mark. Think of them like a wedding ring if you want..." He added sheepishly, a nervous blush spreading across his cheeks.

Juvia's eyes sparkled in obvious delight as she moved between inspecting the two marks.

The Mating Mark on her hip was red like the colour of Natsu's fire. It was small and depicted a dragon's face with an ornate crown, made from dragon horns, floating above its head.

"I shoulda probably said this earlier but..." The suddenly nervous dragon slayer mumbled. "It's sorta an offence to hide either of the marks..."

"Juvia would never hide the proof she has of her Natsu-sama's love!" The girl shrieked as she jumped back on the bed and embraced her king, her eyes shining with dutiful adoration.

Natsu had a lopsided grin on his face, the unusual shyness still present. "I'm glad to hear that."

"But Juvia's clothes are all quite modest, she does not own anything that displays her hips apart from some bikinis." The girl added thoughtfully.

Natsu frowned slightly involuntarily.

"Oooh an excuse for Juvia to go shopping and buy a whole new wardrobe!" The water Mage cheered.

Natsu chuckled warmly at the girl and let his arms wrap snuggly around her form. "You're adorable Juve." He said warmly turning the girl to mush.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Outside the window Cana was still watching and listening.

She had since found her bikini bottoms, which usually resided beneath her trousers, and slipped them back on as well as her top.

Her wrists were aching from the amount of work her hands had done on her body from the night before, and the shame of the voyeuristic act was still fresh in her mind when she started to put on the rest of her clothing.

"Now that they're calming down I'm gonna run to the guild and give everyone the good news." She said to herself with an evil grin. "I wonder how the others will feel knowing they're gonna be serving Juvia if they go through with joining Natsu?"

She took off in a slow jog back into Magnolia and towards the guildhall in the centre of town.

"The fun just keeps on coming!" 

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"It's too late to go shopping now though isn't it?" Natsu stated, noticing how dark it was outside.

"That it is Natsu-sama." The girl agreed dreamily. "But Juvia wishes to rest with her Natsu-sama for now. Shopping can wait until tomorrow."

"Fine with me." The dragon slayer groaned with a loud yawn as he brought the girl even closer to his body so that she could snuggle deeper into his embrace, he was enjoying the touch of her naked body against his own far too much to let her out of bed again too soon.

"Juvia might need to bathe soon though, she must smell of sweat and sex." The girl muttered.

"You smell good Juve." The man responded huskily causing the girl to swoon and involuntarily wiggle her hips on delight.

"We could always share a bath?" The girl offered.

"I think we need a bath my queen." Natsu answered quickly as he swept her up in his arms in one movement and moved towards the bathroom next to his, no their, bedroom.

"Yay!" The girl squealed in delight. "But what of Juvia's shampoos, conditioners, lotions and tonics? They are in her dorm room at Fairy Hills! Juvia has a strict regimen for keeping herself how she is."

"Happy!" Natsu cried through the crack in the bathroom door. "You still here bud?"

"Aye sir!" Came the chirped response.

"I need a favour bud, fly over to Juvia's place and grab her toiletries and stuff, I'll cook your favourite fish if you do."

"I'm on it boss!" The cat shouted in response as he zoomed away.

"Now where were we?"

The girl squeaked in desire.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The guild doors were booted open by the panting buxom brunette the second she arrived.

"Cana!" The card mages favourite blond called as she entered. "Have you seen Natsu?"

"Boy have I!" The girl replied in deranged glee as she pranced over to the worried blond and slung her arms over her shoulders. "Our favourite pink haired boy has become a man!"

Lucy blinked owlishly as she and many others looked at the card Mage in confusion. "What does that mean?"

With the evilness still in her eyes the former drunk turned to eye the other girls in the hall who were all conveniently in one place. "Ya'll took too long." She purred menacingly. "Juvia went and got herself crowned queen!"

"What!" Erza and Mira both cried in shock and outrage, both of their faces turning red from anger.

"Why that no good harlot." Erza growled with a clenched fist. "How dare she take what is rightfully mine."

"Yours?" Mira shouted back. "You mean 'mine' right?"

"How dare you!" Erza screeched as she requiped a sword.

"I'm glad." Master Makarov whispered from his place on the bar top where only Lucy and Cana could hear him. "Two people so capable of utter devotion to each other, and so similar even though most see opposites." He added before his smile turned genuinely gleeful. "And soon I'll have a new grandbaby!" He cheered now loud enough for all to hear him.

"Juvia..." Gray seemed lost, his eyes wide and his lips trembling. "But I thought-"

"Thought what?" It was still strange to see someone like Cana angry. "That she would still borderline worship you after the way you treated her these last few years?" Her voice was low and surprisingly dangerous. "You lost her dude."

Gray said nothing but did slink away to a corner of the vast room.

Cana felt a tug on her arm as she noticed that Lucy was motioning over to a secluded corner of the guild, with zero reluctance she allowed the girl to pull her away.

"Cana how do you know all this?" The blond asked in a hushed whisper.

"How do you think I know?" The woman replied mischievously.

Cana could see the gears turning in Lucy's head before her face flushed red from embarrassment at her realisation.

"You watched?" The spirit Mage hissed incredulously.

"From my temporary campsite outside his window." The woman replied nonplussed. "You should have seen it Luce! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Are you nuts?" Lucy whispered back hotly. "With Natsu's dragon senses he'll know you're there!"

"No chance in hell with all the charms I've set up." Cana was obviously proud of precautions. "Plus he's so enraptured with his new blue haired queen that he wouldn't notice a herd of elephants trampling through his own bedroom!"

"I can't believe you!" The still red faced girl responded. "Are you planning on jumping his as well?"

"Nah." The card Mage replied nonchalantly. "He's not really my type."

Lucy, now no longer hiding her orientation, stared at her with a deadpanned expression. "Cana I'm gay and even I'm attracted to Natsu."

"Yeah well I'm gay too, I just wanted to see all the girls fighting for him." She replied like it was nothing.

Lucy quickly began to resemble a gaping fish out of water. "You're... You're what?"

"You didn't think you were the only one did you?" Cana responded mischievously. "I'm telling ya Luce, it's the show of a lifetime and I've got a front row ticket with your name on it if you're interested?" She waggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

"What?" Her face could not be redder, but her eyes betrayed her excitement even if she refused to admit it. "I couldn't! Natsu's my best friend!"

"He's gonna have most of the hot girls in this room and even from several other guilds getting hot and heavy with him and hopefully each other! You can't lie to me and tell me you don't want to see this!"

"That's not the point!" Lucy hissed back.

"Then it's settled." Cana spoke matter of factly. "I'll be up there waiting, join me when you're ready. Now if you'll excuse me I need to drop by my house on the way back to his place to grab my toys, and I suggest you do the same."

With that the brunette turned and left with a lot more hip sway than usual directed at the blond who was ashamed to admit was watching and enjoying.

"Damn it... Please forgive me Natsu." The blond whispered as she too left in a dash to retrieve her own toys from her home.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Juvia had never been more comfortable than what she was at that moment.

Lounging out in a large bathtub full to the brim with exquisitely hot water as she sat nestled into the lap of her king with her back pressed against his firm chest and washboard abs, all the while he had one arm wrapped around her waist whilst his other hand played with her silken locks of blue hair, sporadically her mate would lay a gentle kiss on exposed shoulder or neck.

Her hair was damp and had fallen straight as it clung to her moist skin.

"How does Natsu-sama prefer Juvia's hair? Curled or straight?"

"Straight, I think you look much prettier with your hair straight, but honestly you're really pretty all the time anyway."

Juvia resisted the urge to gush like a love sick fangirl. "Curling it takes quite a while every morning. Juvia would prefer to not have to."

"Then don't." Was the dragon slayers simple response before he planted another soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Natsu-sama is very skilled in romance~" The girl cooed.

He chuckled warmly. "I'm making it up as I go along." He admitted. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither has Juvia, but she has always dreamt of it."

A warm comfortable silence settled over the two. Natsu took to washing his queen's hair almost reverently, an action the girl loved thoroughly, she made a silent plea of a prayer that he would do this for her every day.

Once he was done he quickly washed his own hair whilst Juvia relaxedly began her beauty regime, Natsu didn't think she needed it but remained silent, even when she pulled out a razor and quickly made sure she was still completely hairless on her entire body apart from her scalp.

"Does Natsu-sama think Juvia is weird?"

The question caught the dragon slayer off guard, and the timidity in which she spoke caused his draconic protective instincts to bristle abruptly.

"The hell?" His shock was clear to the woman. "What'd ya mean Juve?"

"They way Juvia talks is strange." She began quietly. "She is very pail, her magic is very difficult to control, she is possessive and is very quick to fall in love..."

"Perfection is not subject to variables." Natsu recited suddenly. "This is something my dad told me when I was younger and it took me ages to figure out. Basically it means that perfection isn't real, no one can be. Someone can't be perfectly beautiful because what I see as beautiful is completely different to what someone else sees as perfect. No one can be perfect emotionally, emotions are meant to be wild and free, someone with 'perfect emotions' wouldn't have emotions at all. No one can be the perfect fighter, what makes someone great in one fight would make then the worst in another."

Juvia was shocked silent at the profundity of the words.

"Your way of speaking is unique, I think it's amazing how you can always speak in third person without ever slipping, it shows how fast your mind works. Yes you might be pail, but your skin has that other worldly glow, it reminds me of gleaming porcelain. And you think your magic is difficult to control? Juve I use dragon fire the most destructive elemental magic in existence! I have to hold back in every fight or I could accidentally kill someone. I'm also a dragon, dragons hoard, I'm ridiculously possessive by nature. And you fall in love quick? A testament to the size of your heart."

"Natsu-sama." Juvia began to blubber as her shoulders quivered with her soft sobs.

"Shhh." Natsu hushed gently. "Sorry, my dad tried to make sure I knew that making people feel better was important, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Juvia turned in the embrace they were sharing, not realising until she had done it that it caused her glorious backside to rub deliciously against his seemingly constantly hard member.

"Natsu-sama, Juvia loves you dearly!" She whimpered as she buried her face in his bare chest.

"I love you too Juve, I can't show that enough." He held her tight as he spoke softly into her ear.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"I knew you'd show up." Cana spoke confidently, proud in her abilities to judge what her crush would do.

"C-C-Cana!" Lucy whisper-yelled. "You're naked!"

The blond was indeed correct. Cana was buck naked on a picnic blanket, she was on her knees so that she could peer inside the slightly misty window of Natsu's bathroom.

"Damn right I am." She answered with a grin. "You gotta see this!"

Lucy 'eeped' girlishly as she was pulled down next to Cana at her level, she also noticed the collection of sex toys the woman had nearly arranged next to her.

"Check it out." The naked woman whispered as her eye line slid slowly over the windowsill. Lucy allowed herself a few seconds to ogle the pair of large round breasts hanging inches from her face before she complied with the former drunks command.

What she saw warmed her heart.

They were still in the bath, Juvia smiling gleefully as her king massaged lotion into her back, he was talking but they couldn't hear what he was saying, but the light-hearted grin on his face and the way Juvia would shake with giggles every now and again let them both know that the two were having fun.

"They both look so happy." Lucy commented with the biggest smile she had ever worn and a sparkle in her eyes brighter than ever.

She had loved her father immensely, eventually, and practically worshiped the ground her deceased mother had walked on, but the platonic love she had for Natsu simply eclipsed either of those. He was her best friend, her true confidante, her role model and her hero, seeing him this happy was possibly the best gift anyone could have ever given her.

"I thought you'd like this." Cana said softly. "You may not be as dirty as me but I know you appreciate love when you see it."

"Cana." Lucy spoke dreamily, unable to tear her gaze away from the couple. "Thank you."

Cana nodded at the grateful smile the blond gifted her with. "No need to thank me Luce."

The two watched for another twenty minutes until the couple began to get rather amorous with each other.

What started out as the two sharing a kiss over Juvia's shoulder quickly turned into to a make-out and heavy petting session when Natsu reached forward and grasped both of her large breasts as the bluenette placed her hands beneath the water lever and between her thighs as she began to pump his member vigorously.

"Oh my..." Lucy whispered red faced.

"Again? Already?" Cana seemed genuinely flabbergasted. "After what they went through last night how could they possibly have anything left in the tank? They haven't eaten or drank anything today!"

"We've all seen Natsu's inhuman stamina before..." Lucy commented off handedly as she continued to watch.

"Lucy you misunderstand... They went hardcore for eleven hours last night without stopping. Not even Natsu could come out if that with anything left, and Juvia might have been an s-class candidate for the past two years (9 including the Tenrou incident) but she wasn't just laying down and taking it, she was bouncing around and giving him as much as he gave her!"

"Eleven hours?" Lucy finally tore her eyes away from the duo to stare at the naked and highly aroused woman. "What did he do to her?"

Cana's eyes were wide and serious. "Heaven Lucy." She answered gravely serious. "He showed her the gates of Heaven time and time again."

"Good lord..." Lucy whispered. She turned back to look in the window and almost fell at the sight.

Bath water was flying out of the tub as the woman who was now facing Natsu bounced up and down on his cock relentlessly with her head thrown back in silent rapture as he nibbled on her nipples and had a finger working tirelessly to plunge in and out of her asshole.

"What am I seeing?" The now visibly drooling blond asked.

"By the goddess..." Cana added breathlessly. "Is that really out little Fire Dragon and Water Mage?"

"Nothing little about that..." Lucy commented as she stared at the disappearing and reappearing giant member of the dragon slayer.

Cana was already fingering herself when Lucy looked back over and the blond didn't know where she preferred looking, at the couple or the lush.

In the end her own clothes disappeared as her fingers began her work on her own body, the silent squeak that left her mouth when Cana's lips found one of her nipples was enough for the girl to lose all control.

Regardless what her feelings on Natsu were, she was in for the show now with her new buxom brunette companion.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

After their bath and romp Natsu and Juvia found themselves cuddling on the couch with a blanket over them with Happy curled up on top of them fast asleep after the meal Natsu had prepared for the three of them.

It was late and the three of them would have to retire to bed soon.

"Juvia is unsure if she should return to her dorm or not." The bluenette spoke unsurely whilst she gently stroked the blue fur of the cat fast asleep on top of her.

"What d'ya need Juve?" The pinkette drawled lazily, he was lying behind the bluenette with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Juvia may have been unclear." She added. "Does Juvia live here now or-" She began before Natsu cut her off.

"Yes." Was his blunt response. "We will actually get quite sick if we're apart too long, it's a part of the bond.

"Oh Natsu-sama." She cooed dreamily. "You continue to surprise Juvia!"

"What about Juvia's stuff?" Happy asked with a yawn as he leant into the water mages hand. "Our house is pretty small, how will it all fit?"

"I'll just have to build a new house." Natsu mumbled lazily. "I wouldn't mind an upgrade to be honest."

"But Natsu it took you two months to build this one, where will we live whilst you build an even bigger one?"

"Wait." Juvia made them pause as she blinked owlishly. "Natsu-sama built this house himself?"

"Yeah but I was like twelve at the time, that's why it's not that great." He answered as if it was nothing.

"You built a house this nice when you were only twelve?" She was sitting up and facing him now, it was now clear she was only wearing one of Natsu's black shirts to preserve her modesty in front of Happy, but the difference in chest size between king and queen put a large amount of strain on the article of clothing.

"You seem impressed?" He asked confusedly.

"Natsu-sama now that Juvia is nineteen she still could not build something as splendid as this!"

"Yeah but I break a lot of things, so I have to know how to fix and build things as well."

"It's true. He breaks a lot." Happy added.

"Cheers bud." The dragon slayer grumbled.

Juvia giggled at the duo's relationship.

"So where will we stay?" Happy asked again. "I don't think Lucy would let us stay at her place seeing as how you and Juvia keep going at it like rabbits."

"Happy." Natsu groaned in slight embarrassment. "Don't just say stuff like that. Besides I won't knock this place down until the other house his finished, I own all the land around us I'll just build the new one in a different area."

"Ooh!" Happy cheered excitedly. "Can I have this one? I bet having my own house would impress Charla!"

"Only if you promise to look after it."

"Aye sir!"

Truthfully Happy also wanted space from what he had no doubt would become constant racket from the sex he and Juvia, and eventually future mates, would produce.

"There. Settled." Natsu spoke with pleased finality.

"You own all this land?" Juvia asked in confusion. "And how will Natsu-sama and Juvia afford the materials required to build another house?"

"Coz we're rich." The pink haired man answers lazily. "I never pay rent, I go on constant jobs, I have my father's inheritance and money from a bunch of other things. We could probably buy half of Magnolia if we wanted to."

"What?!" Juvia cried loud enough to mask the two identical cries that came from outside. "How much does Natsu-sama have?"

"I stopped counting after 7,000,000 jewels, it just got boring."

Juvia semi resembled a zombie after that. "Juvia needs to stop being surprised by her Natsu-sama... She must always expect the unexpected..."

Natsu chuckled warmly before trying to pull Juvia back down into his embrace, the dazed girl fell easily into his arms.

"How big a house are you going to make?" Happy asked innocently.

"I dunno, big enough for me and Juve with our kids, and then even bigger once Juvia starts the harem."

"Wait what?" Juvia once again sat up making Natsu frown at the loss of body contact. "When Juvia starts the harem?"

"Well yeah." He answered, his shyness returning. "Basically coz you're the one running them you make the calls, who gets in and who doesn't, whether they can live with us or not, that sort of stuff..."

"Juvia..."

"Is a queen, my queen." Natsu stated. "Did you think a title like that came without power and authority?"

"But Juvia would not know what to do!" The bluenette cried in despair.

"You can make it as simple as you want to Juve, if you like someone who likes us and can play by the rules you let them attempt the mating ritual, if not you tell 'em to get lost."

"Attempt?" Juvia asked confused.

"Yeah, what did you think that was purely for fun? It was a hell of a lot of fun, but it's a ritualistic test sorta thing." Natsu explained. "A bit barbaric if you ask me but dragon traditions have never changed and I don't think they ever will."

"Did Juvia pass?" The girl cried desperately.

"Of course you did, if not the mating mark wouldn't have appeared on your hip."

"Did Juvia score well?"

"Score?" Natsu blinked confusedly.

"Yes score, if Natsu-sama had to grade his Juvia how would he have graded her?"

"Dude!" Natsu shouted in shock. "I'm a dragon slayer not a pig! I'm not a pervert who grades women like objects!"

"Natsu-sama says the sweetest things." The bluenette giggled.

"Seriously Juve, it's a pass or fail thing that I have no control over. Either our souls are compatible and the female gets pregnant or they're not and the female doesn't meaning she can't join us, or me in your case."

"Pregnant..." Juvia whispered in awe. "This mark means Juvia is pregnant?"

Natsu felt a soft frown fall on his face. "Juve..." He whispered sadly. "Did I not explain it right? Have I upset you?"

"Upset me?" Juvia mimicked but much louder. "To have children has always been Juvia's dream! And yes Juvia knew it was one of the aims of last night she just didn't know it was a certainty!"

"Yeah it sorta is Juve." Natsu explained softly. "The mark means you're pregnant, and because your my queen and it's our first it means you're carrying my heir, the only son I'll ever have."

"Juvia is carrying the son she always wanted!" Juvia was in full on love struck mode now with eyes in the shape of hearts. "How many children will Natsu-san and Juvia have?"

"As many as we want." Natsu was now sporting a grin as he watched his queen quiver in pure unadulterated happiness. "I also thought of something maybe a year ago, whenever I mate with someone our life spans get added to all my mates through the mating mark and considering that I'm 'technically' an immortal demon I wonder if we'll live forever?"

"An eternity with Juvia's Natsu-sama and their children!" That was it, Juvia fainted landing hard on the wooden floor after missing Natsu or the couch.

"Juvia!" The dragon slayer shouted in worry.

"Aaahhhh!" Happy screamed. "Natsu you broke Juvia!"

"Juvia!" Natsu shouted again, when he rolled the woman into her back and cradled her head in his lap he noticed that she had a dopey smile on her face and spinning eyes.

"How has Juvia become so lucky?" The girl murmured in her unconsciousness.

Natsu smiled down warmly at his queen. "Juve you are one in a million."

With that he picked up his queen gently in his arms before carrying her to their room.

"G'night Happy." Natsu called back softly.

"Night Natsu!"

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Natsu's gonna be a dad..." Lucy murmured in shock.

"D'you think he's ready?" Cana asked as she dug through her bag for her warm coat, the sun had now set and it was starting to get quite chilly, the card Mage had realised that her favourite blond had neglected to bring enough provisions, she appeared to only have a single change of clothes, a single sleeping bag and her bag of sex toys.

Lucy chuckled as she turned away from the window and slid down the wall with closed eyes and a soft smile on her face. "You've obviously never seen Natsu around kids." The blond responded.

Cana looked up in thought. "You know, I don't think I ever have."

Lucy giggled again. "Trust me, he will be the most attentive, protective and loving father ever."

Cana smirked. "I guess I can imagine that." She replied. "Do you want something to eat?"

Lucy shook her head slightly. "No thank you, I ate at the guild earlier."

"Ok, but I've got plenty if you want some." The brunette said with a genuine smile.

Lucy then yawned and rubbed at her eyes cutely. "I'm going to need to get some sleep soon." She stated.

"Did you only bring a sleeping bag?" Cana asked with obvious concern.

"Yeah." The bodacious twenty year old replied. "I was in a rush and only grabbed what was nearby."

"You dolt." Cana chastised lightly with a chuckle. "Get over here." She commanded gently as she pulled out a massive, and very warm looking, blanket.

"Oh no it's fine really." Lucy tried to persuade the woman.

"I'm not gonna let you catch a cold Luce, besides after helping each other masturbate you can't be shy around me can you?" She teased.

"Cana!" Lucy squealed in embarrassment.  
"Stop your belly-aching and get comfy." The former drunk commanded as she yanked the blond over.  
Lucy fell with an eep and before she could get her bearings she found a blanket thrown over her and a pair of big breasts pushed against her back.

"G'night Luce." Cana cooed as she entwined her bare legs with Lucy's.

"Cana..." Lucy mumbled but she received no response for the rest of the night. "Good night Cana."

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Hello?" A young woman asked as she answered the seldom used communication lacrima in her bedroom.

"Greetings Milliana."

"Erza!" The Catgirl cheered down the line. "How are you big sis?"

"I'm fine thank you Milliana, I trust you are well?"

"Sure am!" The neko chirped back merrily. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There has been a development here in Fairy Tail that I thought you should be made aware of."

"Oh?" The woman answered back, her curiosity piqued. "Do tell..."

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Natsu-sama~" Juvia moaned in her sleep as a pink haired man watched her.

Natsu had woken up at his usual time of 7:30 in the morning but if his memory served him right Juvia liked to sleep in if past missions with her were anything to go by.

So instead of getting out of bed and risking disturbing her he chose to stay wrapped around her as she dreamed of, amazingly, him.

He had one hand lazily rubbing her taught belly, he couldn't stop himself, his child was growing in there, his paternal instincts had very specific demands, some of them plain and simple like rubbing her belly and admiring the mental image of his child growing within, to brutal ones that commanded him to slaughter any male that could try and take his mate from him and/or harm his unborn child.

The sleeping woman continued to moan and groan blissfully, completely unaware of the man admiring her. A few times he had to chuckle at the things that escaped her plump lips, he found something about a 'chocolate buttplug' quite amusing, erotic as hell, but quite funny.

When the clock struck nine Natsu was getting quite restless.

He wanted to get up and do something but even more than that he wanted to be with his queen.

"Maybe I should wake her up, but I really don't wanna interrupt whatever dream is making her so happy." Natsu huffed in desperation. "If I woke her up happily then maybe..."

A devilish smile crept across his features.

"Prepare for the best wake-up call ever my queen." He whispered huskily into her sleeping ear. Even though she was still snoozing soundly a goofy love-struck smile stretched across her face.

"Natsu-sama~" She moaned sultrily from deep within her dream.

Natsu slipped under the covers and trailed kisses down her naked body, from her breasts, across her belly and even her thighs, he made sure to press his lips or dip his tongue everywhere he could until he reached his prize.

Despite how much the two had already done in such short time neither had ever done oral, Natsu was sure that if he could get it right his queen would appreciate being woken up in such a way.

It was clear when got down to her womanly gates that she was aroused, her thighs spread easily and her little bundle of nerves jutted out ever so slightly more than usual.

The scent was to die for, nothing was more Juvia than her scent of arousal.

He allowed himself a quick sniff quickly becoming intoxicated by it.

Tentatively as to not wake her up too soon he used his fingers to spread her lips slightly before using his tongue to trace her damp slit from the bottom to the top.

From within her dreams his queen moaned loudly at his touch, her head flicking from one side of the pillow to the other.

He continued his work diligently.

"Natsu-sama~" The girl cooed as her mind moved closer to reality. Natsu slid a single finger into her warm opening and the girl gasped softly. "Natsu-sama~" The girl repeated.

It was when he began to gently suckle on her clit that he found two hands buried in his hair, although the owner of the hands wasn't quite awake yet she was getting very close.

He suckled and licked for a short while longer before the woman's hips began to move, sliding her pussy against his face.

"Good morning, my queen." Natsu spoke directly into Juvia's wet pussy when he saw her clouded eyes open.

Her breasts heaved, her mouth hung open and her hips continued to move as she kept eye contact with the man she loved.

"Natsu-sama." The girl moaned his name as he continued to pleasure her orally and pump his finger into her opening.

He became a little more adventurous by adding a second finger to her pussy before sliding one between her doughy ass cheeks and entering her back door.

With a drawn out moan Juvia came instantly and, for the first time in her life, squirted, all over her kings face.

At first she was mortified at what she had done, but when his actions only increased she couldn't help but to become a moaning mess again.

Natsu had been enjoying the taste of his queen from the moment he tasted her, but now, after that squirt to the face where he was delivered a very generous amount of her cum, he couldn't get enough.

He continued to feast on her pussy, savouring every drop of her release and greedily slurping it down until he brought the girl to another heavy climax.

Although she didn't squirt again he was happy he could pleasure the woman whom he had been so easily able to gift his heart to, but his erection was aching and in desperate need of his mates attention.

First he moved up and forcibly stole a sloppy kiss from her plump lips, lips that were more than willing to oblige him and taste her own sweet cum as she sent her tongue into his mouth to retrieve some for herself.

Next Natsu deftly moved them into a position Juvia had not quite been expecting, a 69 with her on top.

She gazed wide eyed at his enormous, dragon scale coated; twitching member before feeling his work beginning in her lower regions again.

In her daze she almost forgot that she wanted to reward him for his service to her.

First she stroked his member softly before engulfing it into her mouth.

It was too big to take it all in and Juvia wasn't daft enough to think she could deep throat from her first time, but she suckled, nibbled pumped and moaned with all of her passion to bring her man the same pleasure he had so willingly brought her.

Whilst one hand pumped the base if his cock the other massages his balls gently.

Natsu down the other end had his face buried in her treasure, one hand thrusting two finger inside whilst the other hand continued to invade her ass.

After a little more work Natsu began feeling the telltale signs of an orgasm building on his stomach and when he noticed his queens hips begin to shake slightly he knew she was getting close.

In perfect unison their orgasms hit.

Once again Natsu was rewarded with a powerful squirt to his face which he hungrily lapped up.

Juvia received an entire massive load of Natsu's sticky sperm into her mouth and down her throat.

She gulped down three large mouthfuls before she could remove the organ from her mouth without spilling any, she wasn't expecting one final spurt from his member to paint her face.

She felt the man below her rearrange themselves so that now they were looking each other in the eye with the Water Mage trapped willingly beneath him.

The sight of her face glazed with his cum was so erotic he almost lost control and took her again, but he resisted for his new plan.

Natsu's face was drenched in Juvia's cum, it was practically dripping from his nose. The water Mage could only stare in wonder.

"You need to clean my face." Natsu spoke firmly in his dominating facade.

Juvia could have squealed in delight but instead went submissive for the fun.

She turned her face to look for a cloth or something.

"No no Juve." Natsu chastised playfully. "You have what you need in your mouth." He whispered huskily.

Juvia was practically swimming in erotic delight.

She kicked her lips to clean them of his sperm which she still had not wiped off, enjoying his salty taste as she swallowed it down.

The Water Mage then began to dutifully, and adorably, use little licks from her tongue to clean his face of her cum, sometimes swallowing it herself whist others she would offer to him and he would accept, taking them from her with a sloppy wet kiss.

Juvia was almost disappointed once she had completed her task.

"There is no more Natsu-sama." She informed regretfully.

He kissed her again, more passion than lust this time.

"You've been a good girl Juvia." His words made Juvia croon. "Would you like a reward?"

"Please Natsu-sama, reward your Juvia!"

"As you wish, my queen."

Natsu gently manoeuvred his beloved so that she was on her knees again with her behind pointing towards him.  
After a few moments of preparation he made Juvia aware of his intentions by brushing the slightly scaled head if his penis against her vagina.

Juvia made sure her man could hear her purr.

Slowly and carefully the dragon slayer pushed his member into her wet walls, undeterred by her hiss of pain and driven to continue by her delighted whimpers and croons.

By the time his hips were pressed against her wonderful ass Juvia was a drooling mess, putty in her kings hands despite how slow he had entered her and not having begun thrusting yet.

The tightness was practically painful to his throbbing member but equally as exhilarating. Juvia was in more pain than he was and yet even she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but pleasure, whatever he had done to his knob Juvia could not guess.  
"Juvia." Natsu groaned as he pulled back his hips slowly before pushing them forward again.

Again and again Natsu repeated her name almost like a religious chant every time he thrust himself back inside her pink doors.

Juvia only used one hand to hold herself up, the other was very busy frantically rubbing her clit, this was her reward after all, she was going to enjoy it to the max.

"I'm gonna cum Juve." Natsu grunted when that familiar feeling reeled its head again.

"Juvia too Natsu-sama! Please cum with her! Please unload in her holy place!"

Natsu complied with a rampant howl as he erupted into her womb, launching his cum into the deepest parts if her body.

Juvia screeched in pleasure as her own warm liquids began to flow down her luscious thighs and form a puddle on the bed sheets beneath her.

As Juvia collapsed forward her mate's penis became dislodged with a wet 'pop'. He followed shortly after, collapsing on top of her before peppering her face with kisses.

Juvia squealed and giggled as the man continued to barrage her face with butterfly kisses no matter how hard she tried to escape the ticklish display of affection.

"Natsu-sama." The girl pleaded onto deaf ears as the dragon slayer continued.

Juvia could feel the sperm of her king leaking from pussy every time he made her jump or shake from laughter.

"Juvia is making a mess!" Juvia once again tried to reason.

"Well then Juvia better clean up." Was the husky response.

It didn't take much convincing but after Juvia slowly and sexily crawled down the bed she gave her beloved quite the show.

With her rump in the air and her breasts on the soiled sheets Juvia used small little licks to clean up the mixture of her own cum and Natsu's cum that had dribbled from her own pussy.

It was immensely lewd but Juvia enjoyed every second of it as she maintained eye contact with her mate as she licked the bed clean.

"Juvia has probably made her Natsu-sama's big cock dirty as well." Juvia whispered sultrily without rising from her 'bowing dog' position. "Should she clean that as well?"

"I think you should Juve." Her man responded as he offered her his pussy flavoured dick.

Juvia slurped, licked and gagged on his member until he rewarded her with more cum to consume.

Natsu had failed to mention how addictive royal dragon sperm was, whoops...

"Thank you Natsu-sama!" Juvia slurred through a mouthful of cum.

Natsu, with his dominative facade fading and slowly being replaced by his over protective mate side, gave her cheek a quick rub.

"You're such a good girl Juve." He told her with a smile.

The girl's hips wiggled excitedly as she made a show of swallowing his semen before pushing her cheek against his palm like a cat wanting a scratch.

When Juvia's mind came back to reality she was already in the bathtub with her mate who gave himself a quick rinse and allowing her to do the same. Afterwards they both left for the kitchen.

"What is the plan for today Natsu-sama?" The queen asked innocently as she nibbled on her slightly burnt toast.

"Dunno, but it's been a while since we've been to the guild... I wonder how they'll react?" Natsu answered thoughtfully.

"Juvia is not sure why but she has this strange feeling that the guild already knows..." Juvia had an odd feeling but couldn't explain it, she had conveniently completely forgotten about Cana.

"Gajeel and Wendy will figure it out as soon as we arrive, knowing metal head he'll blurt it out first chance he gets." Natsu grumbled with his arms folded.

Happy had left for the guild earlier that morning leaving the two royals to themselves again.

"Juvia does need to go shopping though, will Natsu-sama accompany her?"

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "If ya want me to, but I've gotta admit I don't know much about clothes or stuff."

"It is ok!" The girl chirped merrily. "Juvia merely wishes to spend time with her Natsu-sama!"

Natsu chuckled warmly before moving towards her and kissing the crown of her head. "Ok Juve, let's get dressed and then go, we can stop by the guild on the way home."

Juvia beamed in excitement. "Ooh wait Natsu-sama! Juvia must perform alterations to her current clothing to show her mating mark! Where do you keep your scissors?"

"I don't have any, I've got dragons fangs and Happy has claws so we don't need any."

"Oh Natsu-sama..." The girl giggled to herself. "Perhaps Juvia should make a list of things people without such advantages, such as myself, would need." She added humourlessly. "But first Juvia requires her Natsu-sama's claws to customise her coat!"

Natsu smiled warmly at the easily excitable girl. "Ok then Juve, lead the way."

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Strolling hand in hand through Magnolia's market district was a lot more difficult than either Mage would have thought.

Natsu was easily the publics favourite Fairy Tail Mage and with a title like that comes a lot of popularity and overzealous fans.

Juvia was adored by the masses, she was beautiful, kind and eccentric, the perfect combination for a massive fan base.

So when fans and regular citizens see two celebrities such as themselves holding hands of course they were going to cause a ruckus.

They were swarmed by people, swamped by fans and pestered for answers, throughout it all Natsu kept a firm grasp on his queen's hand as she shyly spoke to her adoring fans.

A few asked about the tattoo on her hip being displayed through a perfectly cut round hole in her usual blue jacket.

Natsu took some time to play with a few kids using his free hand which made several mothers very happy and a few younger women swoon, none of them said anything after receiving a stunning death glare from the bluenette.

Finally they broke free from the clutches of the crowd and continued on their mission in the market place.

The area was teaming with shops with extravagant clothing, jewellery and ornaments in the large display windows.

Bright signs adorned every building and the jingling of bells resounded through the area above the chatter of the townsfolk whenever a shop door opened.

"First Juvia needs to purchase some new clothing, house hold items, groceries, lingerie and toys." The bluenette read from her list.

Natsu felt like drooling at the word lingerie but fell confused afterwards. "Toys?" He asked confusedly.

The heated hungry look his queen gave him made his blood boil in excitement. "Juvia will give her Natsu-sama one guess..." She whispered sultrily.

Natsu accidentally let his dragon side slip as his face rippled with scales for a moment and his eyes turned into slits. With a deranged grin and a gleam in his eye he spoke. "You spoil me my queen." His tone portrayed his hunger.

Juvia giggled and squeezed her lovers hand for comfort. "Juvia is Juvia." She stated simply.

The statement was exactly what he wanted to hear her say, to show how comfortable she was being her, one step closer to living like the powerful being she always was.

What a woman.

"C'mon Juve, let's get started."

With a grin he led her to their first destination, a women's clothing shop.

Juvia had a blast shopping with the ever mischievous dragon slayer as he made sure to make her laugh every chance he got.

The clothes she eventually picked out were stylish and practical, she also made sure to account for her kings higher body temperature that radiated a pleasant warmth everywhere he went.

In the end she had a few pairs of pale blue denim short-shorts, some black skinny jeans, a few skirts, a few white button down shirts that could be left open to reveal her mark if she was wearing something appropriate underneath, some pale blue singlets that ended above her naval and a new half-length faux-fur lined white coats. She also managed to get a few appealing undergarments in this particular store to get a head start on that part of her list.

At the cashier Natsu had insisted on paying, when Juvia refused initially he made a point of letting her know what was his was now also hers making the elder female cashier swoon at the visage of 'young love' before her, the woman thought so highly of their bond that she gave them a very secretive whopping discount and 'forgot' to charge them for a few of the items.

Natsu tipped the woman very generously.

"Next we should visit 'Hal's Hammer Depot', it is where Juvia bought all of her house hold items." Juvia said thoughtfully.

"You may have to go in there on your own Juve, I'm kinda banned from that store." The pyro Mage chuckled sheepishly.

"What? Why? What did Natsu-sama do?" Juvia asked incredulously.

Hal was an old friend of Master Makarov and a very kind man, it didn't make sense.

"It wasn't my fault! Happy got high when he accidentally got into his catnip toys and started using some very colourful language! I was merely guilty by association!" Natsu defended hurriedly. "I still don't know where he learnt such language... I've never sworn like that in front of him..."

"Oh Natsu-sama." Juvia giggled. "Very well then, Juvia will quickly run in and buy what she needs whilst you wait outside."

"Alright, just, you know, be quick?" He pleaded shyly.

Juvia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing into the store.

She was gone for a mere five minutes before she emerged to find her king talking to two members of Fairy Tail.

Guildarts and Master Makarov.

"You sure you haven't seen her around boy?" Guildarts asked whilst shooting Natsu the look only a protective father could give.

"Promise man, I haven't seen Cana in a while." Natsu responded honestly.

That statement made Juvia think, she was sure there was something she was supposed to remember about the card Mage.

"Alright Natsu, I trust you." The Ace conceded.

"Ah Juvia!" Makarov greeted warmly. "A pleasure to see you again."

Pleasure was right, she looked ravaging in her short pale blue denim shorts, blue boots and white singlet that showed her naval and hips.

"Greetings Master." The girl bowed respectfully.

"Ah that must be the mark." The old man observed. "I believe congratulations are in order."

The nonchalance in which he spoke was heavily juxtaposed by the knowing gaze he have to both nineteen year olds.

"Uh thank you Master." The girl replied embarrassedly whilst Natsu scratched the back of his neck with a guilty smile.

"Be sure to drop by the guild when you're both done shopping, the guild has been awaiting your return with baited breath." The grey haired man said as he and his companion began to leave with boisterous laughter.

"So they do know." Natsu mumbled as he took some shopping from his queen and slipped his hand into hers.

"Juvia is beginning to feel jittery." The girl commented.

"Ah well." Natsu chirped flippantly. "Probably easier than telling them ourselves."

Juvia merely giggled at her mate before gently leading them to their final shop, a small hidden boutique in a brightly lit ally on the outskirts of the market.

"Juvia will need her Natsu-sama's aid with this one." The girl cooed as she pulled the evilly grinning man inside.

The store was made to look as classy as a sex shop could look. Bright lights illuminated the aisle ways, bubbly workers attended all of the patriots and every item was categorised to have the tame stuff near the entrance and tills with the more hardcore stuff at the back.

Natsu had only ever been in the shop once before with Lucy, it was an odd experience as the girl continuously asked if the things she wanted were too much for a girl like her.

Juvia had similarly only been inside a single time when Erza had arranged a secret trip with a few of the more adventurous and outgoing female members of the guild.

Natsu followed his mate closely as they both perused the items on display.

The dragon slayer refused to let the oncoming awkwardness land between him and his queen, so instead he took to his best trait, making people laugh.

Juvia couldn't help but giggle with her man as they stocked up on a few things that made them both excited.

All of the items they purchased were for use on Juvia or any future conquests; a few dildo's, buttplugs, costumes, vibrators and a few other things.

The two were quick to leave the store after paying to avoid any unwanted attention.

"All that is left is a few groceries." Juvia informed. "But perhaps they are better left until after Juvia and Natsu-sama visit the guild."

"Probably right." Natsu yawned widely, his arm was no longer gripping her hand but was now slung over the rain wizards shoulders holding her snugly to his side.

Juvia couldn't help but to release a little yawn as well.

"We'll have to be quick though, I'm exhausted." Natsu stated.

"Juvia agrees. She looks forward to snuggling up on the couch again."

"Do you need to grab anything from your dorm room before head back?" Natsu asked.

Juvia shook her head softly whilst humming the negative. "No thank you Natsu-sama, Juvia is adequately prepared for a few days at least."

The ruckus from the guildhall could be heard from all the way down the street, and with every step towards the infamous building the feeling of dread began to rise in both.

Gingerly Natsu pushed the door open, it became immediately apparent to the two royals that their fears had been unnecessary.

Hooping and hollering echoed throughout the guildhall at the mere sight of them hand in hand in the doorway, a few girls even awed at the spectacle.

"Natsu!" A few members cheered in admiration.

"Way'ta go Juvia!" A few others barked merrily.

"It's a real life Fairy Tale!" One girl squealed from the amassed audience.

"He got laid before me?" One member groused loudly and in shock. "That's not manly at all!"

"Elfman!" Came the appalled cry of his two white haired siblings. "Show some respect you pig!" They screeched like Banshees as they boy smacked him in the head, hard.

"Juvia." Erza greeted stoically.

"Juvia!" Wendy yelled happily. "Congratulations!"

"You hurt her and I'll break your bloody neck Salamander!" The Iron Dragon Slayer threatened dangerously.

"You questioning my treatment of my friends?" The aura radiating off of Natsu was thick, hot and deadly.

Gajeel grumbled lamely. "You heard me." His reply was almost silent.

"Cana! Where the hell have you been?"

"Out and about." Cana responded lazily as her father continued to pester her after her and Lucy tried to sneak into the guildhall.

The excitement was becoming physically taxing on the king and queen but it was much better than the alternative, the alternative being disgust, shame and mass shunning.

"Oh boy." Natsu groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell his oncoming headache.

"That tattoo is hot Juvia." Cana complimented, now finally getting a proper look at the mark she had only been able to catch quick glances of.

"Thank you Cana-chan!" Juvia replied cheerily.

"So Natsu, got any idea on who's next?" Wakabe asked creepily while nudging him with his elbow.

"Dude!" Natsu shouted aghast. "It's not like that!"

"So you're pregnant?" Cana asked the bluenette whilst waggling her eyes.

Juvia was becoming a nervous wreck from the constant bugging everyone was giving her, and it was clear to a few that that could be dangerous considering the look growing her mates face.

"Enough." Makarov commanded in a friendly tone. "Let the poor kids relax, give 'em some space."

A collective groan escaped the crowd but they did disperse leaving a dizzy Juvia and a disgruntled Natsu to their closest friends, minus Gray who hadn't been seen since earlier that day.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

When the town clock struck 11:00pm it sounded off with a large chime. By this time there were only a few stragglers remaining in the guildhall.

Natsu was sitting at one of the dining tables with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a half awake blue haired Water Mage. On the same side of the table as them was Lucy whilst Cana and Erza occupied the similar bench type seat across from them.

Hovering near by were the two Strauss siblings who were half-heartedly wiping down tables.

"It sounds so romantic~" Lissana chimed as she held the dirty cloth to her chest as her eyes glistened in giddiness.

"And erotic..." Both Erza and Mira mumbled with pretty little blushes dusting their cheeks.

"So do you do that blood exchange thingy with all your mates?" Cana asked simply.

Natsu huffed indignantly. "Why do you all assume I'm gonna start sone sorta sex fest revolving around me? I'm not a pervert!" He cried.

Truthfully he knew that it would happen, for his whole life he had refused to let himself be 'that kind of guy', but his queen was obviously enthralled by the prospect, and whatever his queen wanted is what Natsu would give her, and if she wanted a harem for her and her king to rule then he would do so without complaint, he knew he was a lucky little shit.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Cana waved off his defence. "Just answer the damn question buddy."

Natsu heaved a heavy sigh slightly disturbing his queen from her near slumber. "No." Was his basic reply. "Only Juvia and I share the bonding mark, everyone else just gets the mating mark like the one on Juve's hip. Juvia is my queen so she gets the special treatment."

"Damn it." Mira growled so quietly that only Natsu and Lissana could hear her. "That was the hottest part."

Lisanna couldn't help but to look at her sister in shock, she was obviously more demon than people realised.

"Just so we know for... 'Other' women." Erza quickly fibbed. "What is the criteria for becoming a 'mate'?"

Natsu shrugged. "Beats me, it's all up to Juvia."

Juvia could feel the heated stares fall on her.  
"And _WHY_ exactly is it Juvia's decision?" Erza asked lowly.

"Coz I'm the one with royal blood." Natsu stated. "That's why. It's a tradition thingy where the mate of the royal blooded runs the harem for their mate."

"What do you mean by 'run' Natsu?" Lissana asked innocently.

"She says who's allowed to attempt 'the rite of mating', and all mates have to defer to her." He answered as he spared the sweet girl a casual glance with a soft smile, she was the only one not being pushy. "Remember it's not just my harem, it's our harem, as in both mine and Juvia's."

"Really?" Even Juvia was surprised by that.

"Yeah, hell it's even your choice if we even have a harem at all."

"Juvia was not aware she had this much responsibility!" The girl shrieked lamely.

Juvia could once again feel eyes on her body, when her face turned forward again she was caught by three very different visages.

Lissana was staring at her with glossy eyes, giving her a silent plea only she could read.

Erza was trying to intimidate her with a harsh glare, but it would do nothing to the girls resolve. She was the queen, not Erza. She was Natsu's first, not Erza. She was queen, not Erza.

If the red head wanted in she would only by Juvia's rules.

Mira was giving her a look that screamed sexual hunger, so inviting and lustful that the bluenette felt a tingle spiral out from the centre of her lower lips.

Juvia however, said nothing, instead she decided to investigate further.

"Would the order in which Juvia allows potential mates in be of any significance?" The girl asked, her exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Nah, even though you and I rule everyone else is equal in the hierarchy." Natsu replied.

Juvia nodded tiredly in response.

"D'you wanna go home Juve?" Natsu asked softly.

"Yes please Natsu-sama." The bluenette replied.

"I'm gonna head off as well then." Cana quickly interjected.

"Me too." Lucy hurriedly added.

Neither were sure if they'd catch a good show tonight or not, but neither could deny that they'd had a pleasant day just hanging out with each other, so it was back to their secret campsite outside Natsu's and now Juvia's house they went.

"Night ya'll!" Natsu called as he left with Juvia under one arm and an arm full of shopping under the other.

The remaining members replied with genuine salutations before sending death glares to each other once the two royals had left.

Neither Natsu nor Juvia could know they had a surprise waiting for them at their house.

Even though Happy had gone to spend the night with Wendy there was still a particular feline waiting for them after receiving word from a fiery red head, a red head who had no idea what this feline was doing.

This particular feline had chocolate brown hair, cat ears and furry tail, creamy white skin, long legs, large breasts, a shapely rump, fangs and red markings on her face.

A particular feline known as Milliana...


	3. Three Worlds Collide

The two royals made it back to their homely bungalow in the woods with a few giggles here and a couple of warm chuckles there.

In his entire life Natsu had never thought about romantic relationships all that much, but if he had ever known how comfortable they can be, or how pleasant they were, he would have would have rethought his stance on them.

He had a beautiful woman under his arm who would literally do anything for him, and he the same for her. A woman who had no qualms with spending every waking and unconscious moment with him, and who seemingly enjoyed doing so. A woman he could so easily find comfort in and whom he could comfort himself without a single negative thought or emotion.

His lazy strides were carrying him towards his house, Juvia's long slender legs easily kept pace with him without effort.

"Juvia must thank her Natsu-sama for a wonderful day." The sleepy girl stated with a content sigh.

Natsu snorted in jest. "What're you talking about Juve? I've had as much fun as you have."

"Yes but Juvia is fully aware how Natsu-sama feels about shopping and yet Natsu-sama did not complain once, in fact he was very helpful and only made the day even better." The bluenette replied softly but seriously.

"Juve you seriously don't have to thank me for anything, I've never had a relationship thingy before but you make it so easy, like all I have to do is spend time with you and make you happy and then it makes me happy. I know ain't great with words or shit like that but-"

Juvia interrupted her king with a gentle giggle leaving the pinkette with a confused look adorning his features.

"Oh Natsu-sama, you really have no idea how sweet you are, do you?"

"Uhhh, no? I guess?" Natsu spluttered lamely like a floundering fish. "Is that a good thing?"

A merry belly laugh erupted from the water Mage. "Oh yes Natsu-sama, it most certainly is."

"Good." Natsu responded with a shit-eating grin. "That's wha-" Natsu cut himself off as he abruptly stopped on the path a short distance from his house and sniffed the cold air. "There are people in our house." A dangerous growl flowed from between his tense lips after those words left his mouth.

Juvia lowered her shopping to the cool ground and readied herself for a fight. "Whom?" She asked lowly.

"Three scents, I only recognise one though, but I can't place it." Was his terse reply as he began to edge closer to his front door.

Juvia followed him closely ready for a fight.

Suddenly something in Juvia's mind started screaming at her, something she had never felt before.

Something that instantly began warring with her intent to fight, something that was so overpowering it was incredible.

Maternal instincts.

She didn't even realise one of her hands had moved lower to hover over her abdomen, and subsequently the life beginning to grow inside, it was all so powerful.

"Natsu-sama..." The girl breathed in awe as her mind continued to fight itself.

"Don't worry Juve."

As soon as Natsu saw where his queen's hand was his own mind erupted. Fire like nothing he had ever felt before blossomed over his clenched fists as his suddenly extremely draconically charged paternal instincts flared up powerfully.

Instinctively he found a place between the door and his mate. Juvia was not someone who needed protecting, she was a powerful woman who could face anyone, but the life inside her was a different matter.

With slow even steps he approached his door, his fire lighting up the area around them.

He booted down his own front door and got ready to fight.

"Oh, Hey Natsu!" Was the unexpected cheerful greeting they received.

"Milliana-chan?" Juvia screeched in surprise whilst Natsu just stared dumbly at the scene in front of them.

Milliana was seated comfortably on the living room couch with her back straight and her legs crossed elegantly in front of herself, her bushy cat tail swishing merrily behind her and her feline ears standing tall and proud above her head.

"Hey Juvia!" The neko cried with an overly energetic but friendly wave. "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Was the bluenette's confused response.

On the floor in front of the Catgirl were two large men dressed in all black with balaclava's covering their heads. They looked to be unconscious but were also bound by the neko's binding magic.

"I came to see the hero of the tower, but then these guys tried breaking in whilst I was waiting so I fought them first and then you turned up." The girl replied joyously.

"Hero?" Natsu asked quietly. "What... But I..."

"Why are you here Juvia?" The Catgirl asked again.

"This is Juvia's home!" The water Mage cried indignantly.

The Catgirl cocked her head to the side in adorable confusion. "I thought this was Natsu's home?"

"Juvia is queen therefore it is her home too!"

Realisation struck the girl quick. "Aww no fair!" She shouted with thick tears bubbling in her large eyes. "I didn't even get a shot at queen!"

Natsu could only look on in utter bewilderment as his queen sat next to the blubbering girl and held her.

"Hush Milliana, it is alright." The bluenette comforted as if it was natural. "It is ok." She patted the girl's soft hair.

Natsu continued to look on in confusion. _'The hell just happened?'_

The neko's tail was no longer swishing about freely, instead it was lying across the couch almost lifelessly.

"Tell Juvia all about it." The water Mage cooed.

And like a child would to their mother, Milliana let it all out.

Her ramblings didn't make sense at points, and she certainly lost track of her train of thoughts a few times, but as the neko spoke Juvia listened.

Natsu stood in the same place throughout, trying to piece everything together. At one point he did use a flaming foot to get rid of the two wannabe thieves, this happened quite a lot, the downside to a secluded house in the woods.

"And then I tried to get a kitty but they said no but then I did anyway and they got mad and then they told me to give it away and I didn't and then they got angrier and then-" There seemed to be no end in sight...

"How dreadful, how sad, monstrous, diabolical." Juvia kept answering, genuinely listening to the plight of the neko.

Natsu was genuinely listening, but he had no idea where any of this was going, and he wanted to get some sleep at some time tonight.

"Sooo..." The dragon slayer drawled catching the attention of the two girls. "I don't mean to interrupt or nothing but... What's going on exactly?"

"Really Natsu-sama, have you not been listening?" Juvia chastised.

"Yes." The pinkette replied honestly with a sagely nod. "But what is happening?"

"Perhaps I should go back then..." The neko stated sadly in a voice that yanked at their heart strings.

Juvia shot her king a pleading look.

Natsu's face fell flat with a look that read; 'I know what you're asking but why are you looking at me? This is your call...'

Juvia's crystal blue eyes moved between the downtrodden Catgirl and her mate.

On the one hand she was perfectly happy with leaving things as they were, living happily with the dragon slayer as they awaited the arrival of their first child.

However on the other hand Milliana was criminally adorable and would fit into the harem perfectly.

"Milliana wait." The water Mage commanded softly causing the neko to look at her instead of rising from the couch. "What do you understand of the situation?"

"Only what Erza has told me." The twenty two year old replied after a cute little sniffle.

Juvia then began to explain the whole thing as far as she understood it with Natsu throwing in bits and pieces when appropriate.

Throughout it all the brunette listened with rapt attention, a steady blush growing on her cheeks until it looked like it burned.

With a glazed look in her eyes Milliana could only reply with a subdued "Oh..."

"What does Milliana-chan think?" Juvia asked quietly.

"It sound like fun!" The girl chirped with a giggle.

"There's more to it than just 'fun'." Natsu spoke seriously.

"I know." The girl replied a lot more subdued. "But remember the life I've had up until recently, I've lost enough time, and I'm choosing to live how I want to and be surrounded by the people I want." She added with a genuine smile. "Don't get me wrong I love Mermaid Heel, but they're just so strict! It's all controlled fun and stuff like that, not the friendly chaos of Fairy Tail! Besides I wouldn't mind being closer to Erza, and you've been my hero for years Natsu! I'm not going to pass this up."

Natsu sighed in defeat.

He would never willingly turn down a girl as likeable and friendly as Milliana, but this was ridiculously soon, he'd had so much fun with Juvia and was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with her, what was Fate's plan here?

"Well it's Juvia's call if and when you attempt The Rite of Mating." Natsu stated.

Juvia looked fondly at the bouncy Catgirl with the merrily swishing tail behind her and took stock of her thoughts.

Personality wise Milliana was friendly, naive, optimistic, bubbly and curious, she also wouldn't be a threat to the water mage's reign as queen.

She was also quite powerful even if Juvia believed she could very easily defeat her in a fight.

And then there was her looks.

Juvia couldn't help but remember her king's speech about 'perfection'.

To be close to perfection is to be different, that seemed to be a good way to think about it, and Milliana was certainly different.

Her magic cat ears and tail had been grafted onto the girl's body flawlessly and worked and acted as if they had been with her since birth, they were so incredibly emotive.

Her skin was gorgeously creamy and flawless and most likely incredibly soft. Her body was in sublime physical shape, she was possibly an inch or two taller than the bluenette but that may have just been because of her high heels, her breasts may have been a tad bigger as well but didn't seem to be as perky as Juvia's own pair. Juvia was still certain that her ass was better, but mind you Juvia was fully aware that she probably had the best ass in all of Magnolia.

"Milliana." The bluenette began slowly. "Juvia must ask, are you a virgin?"

The neko turned five hundred different shades of red at the unexpected and very personal question. "What?" She shrieked.

"It is very important that you answer truthfully." The water mage added swiftly.

The girl sputtered and stuttered a bit before nodding her head in embarrassment. "Yeah..." She shakily spoke.

Juvia beamed a stunning smile. "Excellent, then of course you may join Juvia and her Natsu-sama!"

The neko mirrored her smile. "Nyah!" She mewled as she frantically grabbed her possibly soon to be queen and rubbed her cheeks against those of Juvia in a very cat like way. "Thank you Juvia!" The girl cried.

Natsu sighed in relief, but quietly enough to go mostly unnoticed. He knew his queen would say yes but the boner in his boxers that had been slowly growing since he saw the Catgirl had been a clear indicator of the dragon slayers desires, but no matter what his queen would have decided he would have honoured it.

"Natsu-sama?" Juvia questioned shyly and unsurely grabbing his attention.

Natsu had to stifle a groan at the sight before him, two of the cutest women he had ever seen were looking at him whilst embracing each other in a tight side-hug, very effectively, if unnoticed by them, pushing their breasts up against those of the other.

"How does this work now?" Juvia concluded her question.

Natsu lacked the ability to be 'suave' in situations like this, instead he was more accustomed to just blurting things out.

"You and I mate with her." He answered unsurely. "There's no real protocol or anything." He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously.

Juvia felt embarrassment tint her cheeks as the reality set in. "Oh..."

"With both of you?" Milliana asked shyly.

"Well yeah." Natsu answered. "Juvia is my queen, we're equals in this... you don't just become a part of my harem, you become a part of ours."

"Oh..." Milliana echoed Juvia's previous utterance.

"Is Milliana now unwilling to commit?" Juvia asked softly. "Juvia understands this part was not explained properly."

"I am still willing." The bubbly neko chirped. "It still sounds like fun!"

Juvia beamed an infectious smile at the buxom brunette. "Then Juvia, Milliana-chan and Natsu-sama should move to the bedroom!"

Natsu couldn't help but grin at the excitement of the two ladies as they both bounded off into the bedroom.

"Life can be great sometimes." The dragon slayer mumbled happily as he trudged into the room after them.  
Milliana was obviously not the patient type, this became clear to Natsu the moment he entered the bedroom to find the neko in a heated lip lock with his queen.

At first the inexperience of the two women was almost painfully apparent, coupled with how unsure the two were of how things were meant to go provided an awkwardness that permeated the room.

Natsu felt scales blossom onto his tanned skin as his erection grew at the sight of the lesbian kiss.

Shyness was not something he often felt despite how many times he had felt so over the last few days, he had a different approach to situations that prompted such feelings within him; 'Dive in headstrong with the will to take on anyone'. (A/N: Headstrong by Trapt)

After a few purposeful strides he found himself laying on his right side atop the bed with his queens back pressed against his chest, he kissed up and down the exposed soft pail skin of her neck which produced a soft intake of breath from between her teeth in satisfaction.

Juvia had a cautious Milliana in her arms, despite the neko's nerves her tail continued to swish away quite merrily in jubilation and excitement behind her.

Natsu started nibbling on the water mages neck as the two girl engaged in another kiss.

The dragon slayers hands moved from the hips of his queen to those of the Catgirl. The difference was startling. Whereas Juvia had wide thick womanly hips the Catgirl's were slightly smaller and had less flesh for him to grasp, he shamefully had to admit to himself that he preferred those of his queen but the brunette's were amazing in their own right.

The sound of plush lips smacking together was the only music permeating the air, every now and again accented by a pleasant gasp.

Natsu took the chance to take his queens lips with his own when the two girls disengaged from their smooch, Milliana daringly took to laying small butterfly kisses along the exposed cleavage of the blue haired royal.

The water Mage was in heaven, she had the man she loved pressed up against her back and his strained erection against her posterior and in front of her she had her buxom breasts pushed up against those of an extremely beautiful minx who was gingerly laying wet kisses on her cleavage, all the while her tongue was dutifully molesting that of her kings whilst they kissed.

His hunger ignited Natsu shifted so that he was now hovering above both girls who were looking up at him, one with sheer devotion and the other with pure passion colouring their eyes.

He kissed his queen to let her know he felt about her before he moved to the other girl, a taste of what was to come.

The dragon slayers hot tongue easily invaded the wet confines of the neko's soft mouth, tasting everything he could of her plentiful tongue.

"Natsu-sama." Juvia breathed hotly as she kissed his cheek countless times whilst the two others continued their heated lip-lock.

Juvia was, unsurprisingly, the first to indicate she wanted her king naked.

Natsu was simply dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, his scarf had been carefully placed aside when he was watching the girls earlier.

Gently Juvia began to tug on the black article to let her desires be known.

It was a bit of hassle for Natsu to remove his top for he was still pretty engrossed in kissing the brunette, but eventually he got it off and returned to his lip-lock.

Juvia gazed adoringly at his rock like pecs and washboard abs, his powerful biceps and broad shoulders.

She raked her feminine fingernails down his body, starting from atop his chest down across his abs and down to the hem of his jeans, this action elicited a feral draconic growl of approval from the only male in the room.

Natsu left the face of the neko, who pouted at the loss of tongue, and instead began kissing his queen who joyfully returned his show affection and lust.

Whereas Juvia had perfectly crafted feminine fingernails, this kitty had claws, and she used them to duplicate the action of her female bed mate, slowly dragging them down the perfectly defined body of the dragon slayer leaving light pink scratches as they went.

Instead of a feral growl he instead produced a hiss of pleasure before he grunted at the pain in his boxers as his member tried to react to the feeling of the feline-esque girl's claws against his skin.

Natsu may not have been the patient type, he was also dominant by nature, but he was leaving the flow of things to the discretion of his queen and possible mate. He did not try to disrobe until Juvia had 'asked' him too, he did not make a move on ether girl until they both appeared comfortable and he had not ventured forward as neither had made any clear notions of being prepared.

If it had been just him and Juvia then things would have been different, both were clearly comfortable with each other, experimentative and happy to pleasure the other, so things got hot and heavy at their own personal pace with mild to explicit foreplay however they wanted it.

He couldn't push Milliana though, no matter how badly his inner dragon wanted to ravage her.

(A/N: Milliana's clothes are canon.)

Milliana surprised the royal duo by shyly unclasping her bikini like top and casting it aside revealing her bountiful breasts to the warm air of the room heated by the dragon slayers being.

They were, as predicted, bigger than Juvia's but they certainly were nowhere near as perky as hers.

Juvia had soft pail nipples crowning her impressive globes whilst Milliana had small pink ones atop her creamy breasts.

Juvia was next. The water Mage manoeuvred her body so that she could pull her singlet over her head whilst still laying on her back beneath her king before removing her white bra.

Now all three were topless.

Juvia moved herself so that she hovered above the neko with her king, her cool bare back pressed against his warm chest, her body still between his arms.

She was the first to seize a nipple between her lips and suckle with her king following shortly after on the other one.

Milliana mewled very cat like in delight at the sensations as the two pleasured her breasts.

Juvia's plump lips were soft and her mouth wet as she suckled and nibbled on her left peak, Natsu's mouth was warm and his tongue ruff as he licked and nipped at her right peak.

With the beautiful brunette squirming beneath their ministrations Natsu couldn't help but to revel in the feeling of utter power washing over him. With one arm he held his body weight up, but leaving enough pressure on Juvia's back to add to his feeling, he moved his other arm back to shamelessly start forcefully kneading the soft mounds of flesh hanging firmly from his queens chest.

Juvia moaned deeply into the neko's breast causing the brunette to gasp at the new sensations.

Harder and harder Natsu continued to play with the water mages breast until the girl was a drooling mess unable to finish her work on the other girls chest, her saliva lightly dripped from her lolling tongue down onto the globe as the pleasure intensified.

Natsu too left the brunette's breast as he put his mouth right up against Juvia's ear. "Pants." He commanded breathily.

Despite Juvia's pleasure induced lack of cognitive ability, she slipped one hand down beneath her body and went to work removing her skinny jeans.

Milliana, also lacking the ability to think completely clearly due to the pleasure, thought the command was for her. She didn't even second guess the forwardness of the order as she slipped off her bottoms.

Juvia skilfully removed her white thong in unison with her jeans and manoeuvred them off of her body, making sure as to rub her now bare bodacious booty against the tent on her kings jean.

Soon both girls were naked and breathless beneath the _dragon_ , pseudo submissive and waiting for their next command.

Juvia was stark naked and on all fours, her back and bum still pressed against his body.

Milliana was left in just her purple and black thigh-high stockings and elbow length gloves.

Natsu grinned almost demonically at the sight of their faux innocent eyes staring at him longingly, his dragon side taking a hold of him has his dragon force came into full effect.

"I meant mine as well my queen." The king whispered huskily into the blue haired woman's hair above her ear.

Juvia lay her breasts down against those of the Neko to support her weight as she moved both of her arms behind her to work on the belt buckle and fly of her draconic _husband_.

This task was even more difficult than removing her own clothes on all fours but she was determined to please him, in the end she succeeded and revelled in the feeling of his hot heavy member laying across her back.

"Natsu-sama~" Juvia cooed lustfully.

Natsu leant down and whispered something into her ear that Milliana could not hear. A soft understanding and pleased smile appeared on her face as the rain woman peered over her shoulder longingly and lovingly. "Juvia understands." She whispered on response.

Juvia still had her globes holding her up by pressing them against the catgirl's own. She then moved her hands behind her back and left them there in an ultimate sign of submission before she wiggled her hips invitingly at her king.

Milliana was already sopping wet but the show of submission and trust sent a wave of something she could not define through her bringing a genuine smile to her beautiful face.

Natsu moved back so that he was on his knees with his rock hard lightly scaled member was twitching towards both women.

Their pussies were perfectly in line with each other's, both glistening and inviting.

Juvia's perfect rump was still in the air, her hips swaying in hunger ever so slightly against the woman's control. Milliana's tail was lying flat out on the bed with only the tip swishing.

Natsu took in the wondrous sight and committed it to memory before lining himself up with the wet opening of his queen.

He rubbed his tip up and down her slit, barely grazing it, eliciting a wanton moan from his mouth and a similar one from his queen.

"Kiss." The pinkette commanded softly but with power.

Within moments the music of plump lips smacking together in a sloppy wet kiss filled the air again, his favourite chorus and the perfect melody.

Slowly he edged inside of the female ruler until his helmet was nestled tantalisingly in its and his favourite place.

He could feel his queen growing anxious at the lack of further penetration and movement by the way she tried to flex her vaginal muscles around him, the feeling was exquisite, but not once did Juvia break from her commanded kiss or ask him for anything, she was playing her role of submissive like a veteran and loving every moment.

The agony of withholding from her glorious body was hard not to quench by vigorously rutting with her until she cried for him, but at the same time he was thoroughly enjoying it.

He eased in a bit further before stopping again, Milliana could feel the whimper of pleasured sorrow from within the kiss she was shamefully enjoying so much.

Even though the blue haired royal was being submissive to her king it was not the same story with the neko. Juvia's tongue expertly dominated the catgirl's mouth as her lips captured hers with every wet smack.

Again Natsu edged further inside, groaning in satisfaction at the moist tightness of her walls.

Further and further the dragon slayer teased himself and his beloved as he inched inside of her.

He felt that beautiful feeling of his tip meeting the gate to her womb before pushing in further until he finally bottomed out when his hips had finally pushed against her ass cheeks and squished them as far as they would go.

The kiss was sloppy and the rhythm broken by the sheer pleasure of being well and truly filled to capacity.

His trusting began shortly after, slow and precise as he left her heavenly gates before reinterring.

After a while of this Milliana couldn't help but to wiggle at the lack of passion from the dragon slayer.

His thick rod now fully lubricated the pinkette once again leant down to whisper into his queen's ear.

"Forgive me Juvia, I will fulfil you, that I promise you." He stated.

Juvia whimpered into her kiss with the neko at the overwhelming feeling of emptiness that followed after her king retracted fully from her without entering her again.

Natsu rubbed Juvia's hip warmly, giving her the signal he had whispered to her earlier.

Juvia reluctantly broke her kiss with the brunette and moved her head to the side slightly, much to the rain woman's delight the neko tried to follow her for a moment to continue.

Juvia did not move, her hands remained behind her back, her ass in the air and breasts against those of the other woman.

Natsu gazed deeply into the beautiful brown orbs of the neko as he lined himself up with her opening.

"Are you ready Milliana?" He asked her softly.

Milliana returned the look with doe eyes. "Meow~" She mewled submissively; she was enjoying the act even more than Juvia was.

Natsu's dragon side growled lowly at the act, his perversion skyrocketing.

He pressed himself against her slit and bathed in the sound of her gasp.

Slowly he entered her, not to tease her but to allow her time to adjust to his immense length and girth.

The neko quivered in sheer happiness at the feeling until Natsu stopped when he pressed against her barrier.

He said nothing more before he rammed himself fully inside of her to his hilt.

Milliana yelped at the pain and her face contorted as such with tears brimming her clenched eyes.

Juvia's caring instincts instantly took over, she was a caring woman anyway but this girl was her charge now, if The Rite went as planned, she couldn't help herself but to care for her.

The water Mage delicately kissed away the tears without breaking her submissive pose, she even licked her cheeks a bit.

Once the brunette had adequately adjusted to him Natsu began in earnest.

His thrusts were fast, powerful and purposeful, the girl was a screaming mess in moments.

Juvia smiled giddily at the face mere inches from her own, it was truly awe inspiring how quickly her _husband_ could turn a woman into mush.

Despite how clouded her mind had become, Milliana tried with all her might to reciprocate the kiss the dragon slayer initiated with her.

Despite being unable to pleasure herself, Juvia was beginning to moan herself.

With her mate now leaning down to kiss the neko her body was tightly sandwiched between both of their bodies, with every thrust his hips would smack hard against her ass, with every thrust his body rocked her smooshed breasts against the other woman's, with every thrust he inadvertently caused their clits to rub against each other's now that her ass was no longer in the air.

Natsu could see the catgirl's eyes begin to roll back and her tongue poke out and loll from her mouth from all of the stimuli he so carefully moulded to please both women.

When he felt her walls begin to tighten around his member he knew she was close, it would not be long before she climaxed.

Would she squirt like Juvia? Or would her orgasm be less eventful?

With a scream of utter jubilation from the woman the answer was given to him.

He held back his sigh of dejection at her 'clean' orgasm.

Instead he powered on, plundering her vaginal entrance to prolong her pleasure and increase his own.

Once again he was rewarded, this time by his queen, as the bluenette came like a river and soaked his abdomen and hips with her femcum.

Natsu continued to grunt through his grin, he began to stroke Juvia's doughy bum cheeks to thank her for her 'gift'.

"Good girl Juve." Natsu grunted. "But one day I'm going to need you to teach Milli how to squirt like you do."

Despite her fanatical pleasure at his words the rain woman couldn't stop her face from heating up in shame.

Natsu ran his thumb across his abs, collecting a large dollop of his queen's femcum.

"Here you go Juve, you're share." Natsu stated with a maniacal and seedy grin plastered across his face as he held the soaking wet digit in front of her face.

Milliana watched with rapt attention and orgasmic bliss as Juvia diligently and very cutely licked her own cum from the kings clawed thumb before taking it into her mouth with an adorable 'nom' and sucking on it like a slut would suck a man's dick.

Natsu brought his thumb back to him, now slathered in his queens saliva, before pressing it to the rain woman's anus.

Juvia 'eeped' at the strange feeling before cringing slightly as the wet digit invaded her back door.

It didn't take long for discomfort to turn into rapture as she began mewling once again, in unison with the neko as the dragon slayer pumped his penis and thumb into each girl simultaneously.

Natsu could plainly see how hard it was for Juvia to not remove her arms from their place at her back, either this girl desperately wanted to add to her own pleasure or to aid him in dominating the kitten beneath them.

"Juvia." Natsu whispered so that both girls could hear him over the music their mouths and bodies were creating. "You've been a very good girl Juvia." Natsu enunciated every word he spoke for added effect. Juvia cooed almost silently at his praise as a dopy smile spread across her face beneath her eyes that only displayed happiness. "One of your hands can be put back to work, which one is your choice."

"Thank you Natsu-sama..." The girl breathed in gratitude to her mate's _gift_.  
She chose her left hand which she brought to her mouth to lubricate, only she stopped in thought instead.

She was queen, she shouldn't have to lube up her own finger.

"Milliana~" The bluenette whispered breathlessly. "Suck." Was her simple and soft command as she held her pointer and middle finger up to the neko's plump lips.

Despite moaning whilst doing so the brunette complied instantly, engulfing the fingers in her drool drenched mouth the Catgirl happily went to work on lustfully sucking on her dainty fingers, mimicking the way Juvia had done to Natsu's thumb earlier.

Natsu watched with a gleeful grin on his face, his queen was showing her power!

Her fingers now sufficiently lubed, Juvia had no problems sliding her fingers into her drenched pussy before beginning to finger herself vigorously.

Soon all three were grunting and groaning as three climaxes began to build in the room.

Juvia wanted to be first, she so desperately wanted to gift more of her holy juices to her king.

She picked up pace with her fingers, ignoring the aching throb developing in the joint of her wrist as well as rocking her hips back and forth to increase the rate her mates thumb worked inside her ass.

She was inevitably successful, another generous helping of her femcum blasted out from her vagina as she screamed in ecstasy, tilting her hips down she was rewarded by a powerful growl when her cum splattered all over her mates member.

A powerful smack across her bottom was her unexpected and gratefully accepted reward as she spiralled into another body rocking orgasm from the pained pleasure.

A few moment later Natsu felt the feeling of Milliana's pussy walls tightening on his member, a clear sign she was going to cum again.

This time he was ready too, it was the final moment of The Rite.

As she screamed and clamped down around him he put everything he had into a final thrust that easily breached her wombs gates as he unloaded spurt after glorious spurt of hot sticky semen into the girls awaiting body.

All was silent for a while, only the panting and heaving of lungs trying to draw in the precious oxygen they all so sorely needed, Natsu was able to fire off a few more spurts into the brunette's womb.

Natsu came too first and immediately began his inspection of the neko.

First he rolled his exhausted queen off of the girl.

He was searching for The Mating Mark, the only indication he could have of immediately knowing if Milliana, himself and his queen were compatible.

There was nothing on her front which brought a panicky tightness to his chest. It was difficult but he managed to roll the barely conscious girl onto her back.

There it was.

Mere centimetres above her tail in the centre of her lower back.

It was so similar to the one on Juvia's hip only this one lacked the crown, instead it held a halo made from draconic horns above the image. The whole mark was red, just like the one on his queens left hip.

Both girls started coming too when they heard the man's relieved sigh.

"Natsu-sama?"

"It worked." He spoke softly. "Your soul accepted the mating mark."

Milliana was still laying on her stomach and her mind was dazed and confused, but even so her heart swelled and her face lit up in happiness.

"Where is my queen's mark?"

There was a strange silence that settled over the trio.

"Queens mark?" Natsu repeated.

Milliana pushed herself up and perched on her elbows, her tail flailing about madly in excitement, she looked over her shoulder at her king as she explained the honest question.

"I have the mark of my king, but what of my queen?" She asked in innocently.

"There um, isn't a mark for the royals mate..." Natsu answered dumbly.

"Aww, why not?" The neko whined cutely.

Natsu looked towards his queen who had the same confused look as the Catgirl. "I don't know..."

Juvia shrugged lamely.

What would it even look like? Would it be important? Why wasn't there one already?

"If there was one I'd get it." Was the pinkette's reply.

Juvia beamed a loving smile at her king.

"I could always tattoo one on us?" The brunette offers as she rolled onto her back to face the royals.

"You could?" Natsu asked with a cocked brow.

"Yep!" The girl chirped with a smile. "I did the ones on my face myself." She added.

"If Juvia drew her own mark she could have them put on all of the mates..." Juvia mumbled with a bright red face from the domineering thought.

Natsu's member twitched at the idea, his queen displaying her power by adding her own mark to the harem mates.

"We'll do it." Natsu stated firmly with a sadistic grin.

"Yay!" Milliana cheered.

"Thank you Natsu-sama!" Juvia shouted gleefully.

"But it'll have to wait." He added in his dominating persona he only used in the bedroom, so far. "We ain't done yet."

Juvia giggled hoarsely in anticipation whilst Milliana cooed sweetly and wiggled around on her back on the sweaty sheets.

Natsu pulled his queen onto her knees and embraced her in a tight hug and lovingly kissed her lips.

"Do you remember when we did it the first time?" He asked a soft hushed whisper.

The smile on her face was warm and genuine as she gently laid her hands on the dragon slayers shoulder and around the back of his neck. "Natsu-sama, Juvia will never forget that night."

Natsu grinned, closed his eyes and leant his forehead against hers. "Juvia one of the reasons it went for so long is that I was supposed to make it so that you could never lust for another male, ever."

"Natsu-sama succeeded." Was the gentle reply.

Natsu kissed her lips softly. "Now you and I both have to do the same for Milli, we have to ravage her until all she could ever desire is us."

Juvia face was dusted with a light layer of pink at the words. "Juvia will perform her duties perfectly and without complaint." She uttered sultrily.

"Good girl." Natsu tightened his embrace on her as he spoke.  
Milliana could see the love these two had for each other emanating from their bodies like a beacon, a match made in the most depraved parts of heaven.

"Remember that you are Queen, and she and all other future mates must know and accept this, _make_ her understand this Juvia."

Juvia slipped her small wet tongue into her king's mouth to let him know she understood this. This kiss was passionate and hungry at the same time but also soft and caring.

"Juvia will make her Kitten understand." She whispered hungrily. The Rain Woman felt the strong member poking into her stomach twitch in apparent delight at her words, although Natsu could never be dominated himself he obviously liked it when she showed her strength to him.

The Water Mage gently slipped from his grasp to hover over the feline obsessed wizard. "Juvia's Kitten will love her when she is done." She spoke directly into the brunette's face.

Juvia relished the delighted mewl that escaped the girls lips.

Juvia licked the girls face from chin to forehead in a sultry display of dominance over the woman, a woman who made no sign of disliking the act or its connotations.

Juvia planted a hard wet kiss on the woman's lips before pulling away, the neko made an obvious show of dejection at the loss of contact from the bluenette until her eyes went as wide as dinner plates when a dripping wet hairless pussy was positioned inches from her parted lips.

The Water Mage said nothing as she left her body in that position with her own face placed in close proximity to the neko's also hairless slit.

Milliana couldn't see her queen's face, red from embarrassment, but she knew what her _mistress_ wanted.

Slowly and with great trepidation Milliana placed her tongue against the tantalising lips before her and gently licked up from bottom to top.

Juvia gasped at the amazing sensation.

Natsu had gone down on her a few times but this felt incredibly different, whereas her kings tongue was hot and rough the neko's was soft and gentle in complete contrast, she didn't know which she preferred.

When Milliana began to, oddly enough, find comfort in her queen's soft gasps and near silent moans of approval she began to increase her efforts as her need to please her mistress bubbled to the surface.

Natsu was now, beyond his control but fully aware of it, releasing that magical pheromone that only royal dragons and their children could emit, that tantalising scent that went unnoticed by their mates but removed all inhibitions from their minds as to strive for perfect pleasure.

To reward her Kitten Juvia began to reciprocate the oral by pushing her own wet tongue in between the neko's sweet tasting folds and moving it about.

Natsu watched the 69 the two women were performing with rapt attention, enjoying every moment of it.

His member was aching in disuse. He crawled up behind Juvia on his knees and offered his draconic knob to the neko who left the folds of the Water Mage which she had been happily lapping at to engulf it.

Despite it still being coated in a layer of cum comprised of the juices of all three of them the Catgirl worked diligently to pleasure and lube it with her tongue and mouth until he pulled it away from her letting her return to her work on the queen.

Natsu lined himself up with the one hole Juvia had that his member had not yet plundered, her tight little pink anus.

Juvia subconsciously flinched in realisation when she felt one of his rough hands gently grasp one of her hips and his wet from saliva and cum member touch her back door.

She steadied herself without stopping her work on the Catgirl and silently chastised herself for shying away from her king's touch.

Natsu gently rubbed his tip against her anus, the feeling was like nothing he had experienced with his queen before, so wrong but so wonderful.

He began to enter her.

The rectum is one of the strongest muscles in the body, after the tongue and one or two others, and the resistance hers put up as he tried to slowly force his helmet inside was a testament to that fact.

Juvia groaned into Milliana's pussy in pain but cut it off when she realised she was meant to show her power to the neko.

Continuing with his gentle force Natsu finally breached her defences and lodged his helmet inside.

He pushed on further, splitting her open as he hilted himself inside.

The feeling of warm tightness was out of this world! His head had fallen back, his mouth open and his eyes shut.

It was indescribable.

His mind came back to Earthland when felt the gentle quivering of his queen beneath his hand on her hip, she was in pain, not the masochistic pleasureful pain she often enjoyed, no, this was a pain that she was trying to hide from him and he didn't like it.

He loved his queen, of that he now had no doubt, he _never_ wanted to truly cause her pain.

Milliana whimpered softly beneath them when Juvia's mouth was pulled away from her own pussy by Natsu but continued with her work without complaint.

Natsu pulled the bluenette's back against his chest and hugged her tightly to his body by wrapping his strong comforting arms around her chest. He nestled his face into the hair above her ear. "Are you ok?" He whispered so softly and lovingly to her so that only she could hear him.

"Natsu-sama's thumb is very different to his cock." She whispered back, he could practically hear the cringe on her face through her voice. "Juvia needs time to adjust."

"I can pull out if you like?"

"Please don't." Her reply was instantaneous and borderline frantic. "Juvia has fantasised of this many times, she bought buttplugs for a reason." She reasoned. "The pain is lessening, please be gentle with your Queen my King." She asked.

Natsu kissed her cheek. "Anything for you Juve." He answered.

Throughout all of this Juvia found it difficult to concentrate on her _husband_ , the dutiful woman below had not stopped her ministrations on her.

"Juvia." The Catgirl whined between her licks. "Please, can I finger you as well?"

Juvia's mind turned to mush at the fact and way she cutely asked for permission to please her. "Of course you can Kitten." She answered warmly.

In a matter of seconds Milliana had added two fingers to the slit of her queen forcing strangled moans of rapture from the bluenette's throat.

After a few more moments Natsu began to pull out slowly from his queen without releasing her from his grasp before sliding slowly back in.

Juvia released a long drawn out moan that coupled with his own pleasure from the motions sent his mind to another dimension.

Slowly and gently he continued to move in and out of his queens rectum until he was thrusting in and out of her like he would her pussy, his balls lightly tapping against Milliana's soft forehead every time he rammed back in.

Despite being on the side lines for the majority of the action Natsu knew that at this rate he would climax before either of his mates would.

He needed a reprieve to calm down, he pulled his member completely out of her naughty hole without pressing back in. To keep his queen content he began nibbling on her collar bone.

He came out to calm down, but Milliana had not got that memo.

Taking him by compete surprise, he couldn't stop the groan of unadulterated pleasure as Milliana took his ass flavoured member into her mouth the second it left his queen.

Milliana groaned in delight into his penis as she sucked like a pro on his cock.

"Milli wait." Natsu tried to say but his voice came out as an uninterpretable strangled mess.

He couldn't hold it and his queen giggled at the realisation of his failed attempt at staving off his orgasm.

He came.

He came straight down the unsuspecting throat of Milliana with a loud howl of pleasure, subconsciously thrusting further down the girls throat as he fruitlessly searched for a deeper part of her body to unload in.

Dragons do not have mighty loads, nor do their dragon slayers, but that only counts for 'regular' dragons who are only capable of a siring a single child.

Natsu was a royal dragon slayer, so he was biologically governed by a different set of rules. His body was designed to ensure hundreds of children, however improbable that number was, so his load was massive beyond compare.

There was no way Milliana could have swallowed what he had given her without thorough training, training both she and Juvia would be taking in the future, so she couldn't be faulted when a sea of hot sticky sperm erupted from her mouth around the large cock that was occupying it, she did however manage to swallow two gulps of the genuinely addictive seed.

Despite there being no chance Milliana could have possibly done so, Juvia couldn't help but to tease the girl she was dominating.

"Milliana." The Rain Woman spoke pseudo condescendingly. "You wasted some."

Natsu groaned out loudly at the next sensation when the neko spoke around his cock in her mouth.

"Forgive me, I can clean it up."

Juvia swooned at the adorableness of the woman. "No need Kitten." She said sweetly. "Keep cleaning Natsu-sama's big hot cock after he dirties it in Juvia's little asshole, the Juvia and her kitten will clean it up together~"

"Yes ma'am." The neko spoke submissively.

Again Natsu took to plundering his queens tight anus before giving it back to _their Kitten_ to clean up before repeating this over and over again.

At one point Juvia regained enough sense to finger the Catgirl whilst being railed by her king and licked out by her Kitten.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia called out in a voice Natsu knew all too well, it was her pre-cum voice.

He wouldn't cum with her this time, it hadn't been long enough since his last orgasm painted the throat of the Catgirl white, but he would do anything to bring his beloved pleasure.

His frantic pace became decimating as he assaulted her hole, the neko below picked up pace as she sensed the oncoming explosion.

Natsu felt Juvia shift her hips oddly. It was odd because it made it slightly more difficult for him to ram into her, but the reason was made clear to him once her orgasm hit.

With a Banshee's howl Juvia climaxed in her usual explosive manner, with her hips in their slightly new position she gushed directly into the mouth and onto the face of the buxom girl beneath her.

Juvia was too far gone to hear the coughing and spluttering of the pained girl beneath them, but Natsu's enhanced hearing allowed him to.

In seconds he pulled himself out of his queen and leant down to see to the girl glazed in his semen and her femcum.

Her eyes were red and puffy from the squirt and she was gargling her queens juices in an attempt to find oxygen.

Juvia gasped in horror when her sense returned. "Milliana!" She cried in desperation. "Juvia is so sorry!"

Juvia swung herself around and hovered over the girl to help.

Once the neko's airways were clear she coughed a few times before looking at her queen sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Juvia, I wasted more." She whined in utter sadness.

"Hush Milliana." Juvia cooed with a serene smile. "Do not be silly, Juvia is at fault, not you."

"I can try again?" Milliana offered, her eyes were still raw from the blast of fem cum to her eyes and her voice slightly hoarse.

"Do not fret Kitten." Juvia said warmly as Natsu stroked the top of her hair soothingly. "Juvia will clean up."

Milliana's hips wiggled fanatically and her tail swished madly as Juvia took to licking the girl's face clean.

Milliana's skin was delectable on its own, but now, with a mixture of her kings semen and her own femcum Juvia was enjoying herself borderline too much.

Every now and again Juvia would suck up a dollop of pure cum of her king and swish it around in her mouth, she couldn't even stop herself from enjoying it.

Royal Dragon Sperm was addictive, it was too ensure the maximum amount of offspring possible, Juvia was already an addict but because if her Queen status she had a higher tolerance to the addiction than what the other mates would have. The other mates would actually require his cum to survive, another measure to ensure vast numbers of young.

Milliana had only had two doses, one during the mating ritual itself and the other down her throat, the addiction would barely be noticeable yet, and despite his views on keeping his friends as they were it was difficult for him not to speed up the process.

Natsu moved up behind his queen who was once again on all fours above the panting neko as she cleaned her up and gently stroked one of her doughy ass cheeks softly.

"Make sure you share Juve." Natsu commanded softly.

Juvia slurped up a particularly large helping of his sperm which she had been saving into her mouth before bring her lips to those belonging to the Catgirl.

Milliana moaned into the steamy wet kiss as the bluenette pushed the sperm into her mouth and began mixing it up using both of their tongues as to coat every taste bud.

Natsu felt the pain in his penis as he watched the depraved snowballing.

He couldn't take much more.

Again he found himself ramming into his queen's ass after they each swallowed half of the prize.

Milliana finally left her back and moved behind the rutting duo.

She put her head between the legs of her king and kissed the woman's pussy before suckling on a testicle of the male before alternating on pleasuring the two, she fingered herself throughout all of this.

Eventually three orgasms began building again.

In a final heated explosion they erupted together.

Milliana's scream was loud but her orgasm clean.  
Juvia was equally as loud but squirted again, drenching the face of her Kitten who was ready and willing for it this time.

Natsu's was the loudest as he rammed his full length into his queen and came into her anus with his final load.

Juvia was so dazed from the glorious assault and trio of orgasms that she remained with her breasts smooshed against the bed and her rump in the air as Natsu collapsed onto his ass next to her, he grinned lazily at the sight of the drenched and highly pleased face of Milliana.

The neko was well and truly spent, her body was quivering in exhaustion, but when she saw the trickle of cum fall from the ass only a few inches away from her face the addiction she didn't truly understand surfaced.

Natsu felt his jaw drop on amazement and Juvia let out a soft 'eep' at the slurping sound and sensation they saw next.

Milliana placed her lips against her queen's puckered asshole and sucked lightly to retrieve a helping of the large load she knew had to be inside.

Juvia groaned in satisfaction at the soothing sensation of her soft lips and tongue against her abused rectum.

Milliana's throat could be seen moving as she swallowed mouthfuls of hot ass flavoured draconic cum, all the while her tail was swaying madly in excitement.

"Holy shit..." Natsu groaned.

"What a good Kitty..." Juvia swooned.

Satisfied that she had obtained all that she could Juvia pulled away. "Meow." She mewled submissively.

The next thing she knew that catgirl's face was pressed up against the side of Juvia as the rain woman embraced her tightly and rubbed her cheek against the crown of her head. "Milliana is such a good Kitten!" She called as she fawned over the girl with a delighted look on her face.

Natsu chucked before pulling both girls to him. "I think it's definitely time for bed." He spoke in a shushed tone, both girls 'mmm'd' in acknowledgement as they snuggled into his warmth and the delightful feeling of each other's soft smooth skin. "Juve it's your call where Milli sleeps." He added.

"Juvia's Kitten can always sleep with herself and her Natsu-sama!" The girl cheered.

Milliana 'Nya'd' sweetly with a cat like open mouthed smile.

Natsu lay them all down in his bed and pulled his queen into his arms who nestled in close to him. Behind Juvia Milliana lightly pressed her breasts against the woman's back and got comfortable under the damp sheets with her royals.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Outside two very naked, very satisfied, bodacious women snuggled into each other's warmth beneath the blanket they were sharing in pure contentment.

Despite the amazing show the two had gotten side tracked and instead merely had passionate sex with each other, completely forgetting the world around them.

Their needs sated the two drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Lucy was quickly beginning to reciprocate the feelings the former drunk, Cana, had for her, but surprisingly there were new feelings growing within them, feelings neither had thought possible, feelings directed towards a certain pink haired dragon slayer and his blue haired queen...

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

 **N/A: Do not let the ending fool you, neither Lucy nor Cana will be joining the harem quite yet, think of it as foreshadowing for a later chapter if you will.**

 **I'm getting conflicting reviews about Lucy and Cana joining so I'd like to hear everyone's opinions? I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do with them unless there is a landslide vote against me from you guys.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Digger Jonez**


	4. The Power of the King

"Juvia is done!" The Queen shouted in jubilation from her place at the dining table.

Not far from where the bluenette was diligently working Natsu was seated on the living room couch with the head of the Neko girl resting peacefully in his lap as he gently stroked her soft hair, Milliana was essentially curled up like a cat would.

It was mid-morning, the sun was up but the air was still cool, an indication winter was just around the corner.

Natsu was only wearing a pair of baggy black tracksuit pants and nothing else, Milliana was only wearing one of his black t-shirts, the way she was sitting clearly displayed her pussy and ass to the world but the Neko didn't seem to care one iota. Juvia was wearing a very small and very tight fitting black nightgown she had purchased the day before from the 'classy' sex shop.

The bluenette was sitting at the kitchen table with a sheet of paper before her and coloured pens surrounding her.

"It is nice and simple yes?" Juvia asked as showed the design she had come up with for the newly decided 'Queen Mark' she had created to match her _husband's_ 'King Mark'.

The design depicted a single blue water droplet but it had the same red halo of dragon horns that Natsu's normal mating mark had, the one on Juvia's body being different because she was the Queen.

"I like it." Natsu said honestly. "And the same rules will apply right? It'll be a massive sin to hide it in public?"

"Of course!" Juvia gushed.

Milliana looked at the design, nice and simple. "I can do that, no problem, but I'll need the magic ink."

"We'll get that the next time we go out." Natsu stated lazily as his queen flopped down next to him on the couch and added her own hand to striking Milliana's hair.

"Is there a plan for today?" Juvia asked softly, they were all still exhausted from the night before.

Natsu sighed. "Well I haven't done any training in a while so I was gonna do that for a few hours and then start working on the new house, but I'm so tired right now I dunno if can be bothered." He stated.

"I need to ask Master Makarov if I can join Fairy Tail, and I need to tell my old guild that I'm not coming back. I also don't have any clothes here or anything." Milliana added quietly.

"That means another shopping trip." Juvia responded with a giggle.

Natsu chuckled mirthlessly at the thought. "Jeez." He said well naturedly.

All was silent for a while after that save for the soft purr emanating from the Catgirl.

"Is anyone hungry? I could cook something if you like?" Milliana offered.

"Food would be good." Natsu agreed. "We didn't eat anything last night."

"Milliana and Juvia ate quite a lot actually~" The Rain Woman spoke sultrily.

Natsu chuckled and wrapped his arm around his queen's shoulders.

Milliana stood up slowly and tried to pull the top she was wearing down a bit to cover her privates a tad more, but her breasts simply took up too much room in the article and prevented her from doing so.

In the end she gave up and shamelessly strutted off to the kitchen with her tail in the air and her womanhood and ass proudly on display.

"That girl is so hot." Juvia mumbled with a small smile.

"Ya made a good choice, she's beautiful and a great girl."

"Juvia is pleased too, she wishes life will always be this wondrous." The bluenette stated contently as she leant into her mate for comfort.

It was easy for Natsu to get comfortable with his queen, even if he were to lay down on a bed of nails, he would not complain if his queen was there atop him, even innocently.

"It will be Juve, that I can promise you." Natsu stated warmly as he kissed the crown of her head.

The next few blissful hours crept by. After breakfast the three found themselves napping in bed comfortably. Natsu had is Queen in a warm embrace whilst Milliana laid her head down on his bare abs.

The neko was out cold purring happily whilst the king stroked her soft hair lightly, Juvia and Natsu were snoozing but still awake as they lay there completely still.

"Natsu-sama?" Juvia asked softly to grasp his attention. "Juvia has a question about the children from the vision."

"What about it Juve?"

"The three babies we saw were all girls, but the child I carry is supposed to be our son right?" The girl questioned quietly.

"The kids we saw won't be the babies you two are carrying now." The dragon slayer answered lazily. "They would be future kids where you, Milliana and, apparently, Ultear have around the same time in the future."

"Does this mean that Juvia will never give birth to another boy again?"

"Not after this one no, only girls." Natsu cracked an eye open to peer at his queen as he spoke.

"Oh..." Juvia attempted to hide or dejection but failed.

"Juve? What's up?" He asked as he turned his Queen's face to look at him by grasping her chin softly.

"It is nothing Natsu-sama." The girl fibbed.

"You can tell me anything Juve." Natsu encouraged warmly.

"It is just that..." The Water Mage began unsurely. "Juvia has always dreamt of a family of her own, but her dream has always been of five children, three boys and two girls..."

Natsu was at a loss for a few seconds, what could he possibly say to that?

"Juve..." Natsu breathed, his voice laced with sorrow. "I'm sorry but... That just can't happen with me..."

Juvia giggled softly. "Do not feel sad Natsu-sama, the fact that Juvia is having children at all is enough to bring joy to her heart, her dreams have already changed into something much better than what she could have imagined, Juvia is sure that this will be the same case."

Despite her loving tone Natsu knew that it'd take more than just a few words from him to make her feel better.

His queen was once again breathing softly as she laid her head down on his chest. Most men would be ecstatic to be in the situation he was in, clothed in nothing but his boxers as two stunningly beautiful and scantily clad women used his body as a pillow, but Natsu kept repeating Juvia's words in his head.

Had made a vow to give his queen everything she wanted, he wanted her to want for nothing, but this was something he truly could not change.

He could only ever have one son, a boy that Juvia was currently carrying, the child would be his heir and even though even all of his daughters would inherit his enhanced senses, his inhuman stamina, his reptilian toughness and his slightly draconic appearance, only the son would inherit _his_ Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

His daughters would either inherit the magic of their mothers or would be able to learn a different type of magic different to anyone else in the family.

Natsu didn't like the heavy feeling settling in his stomach.

His queen and his mates would become addicted to him, that was a certainty, but Natsu himself would also become addicted to his queen not only sexually but spiritually and emotionally as well, an addiction that was already settling in.

The dragon slayer never imagined he would find himself in a position so soon after crowning his Queen where she wanted something he could not provide.

Igneel had made this all very clear to him, one son and one heir, even if he had never made a harem and only taken one life partner he still would have only been able to have one son and that son would have been is first born.

Gajeel was in a similar boat and even Wendy was. Even though they could both only ever have a single child Gajeel's would be a son who would inherit his magic whilst Wendy would only ever have a daughter whom would also only inherit her magic.

"Natsu-sama?" Juvia's voice was quiet and clearly showed her concern.

She was becoming one with her king on a spiritual level, she found that she knew things she shouldn't have ever been able to know, like the sound of his heart beat changing ever so slightly beneath her ear, betraying him by connoting his inner turmoil.

"It's nothing Juve." Natsu lied without looking at her face which was now turned to look at him.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"Natsu-sama told Juvia the she could tell him anything, Juvia does not believe she should have to tell her beloved that it goes both ways, but Natsu-sama _can_ tell his Juvia anything." The girl whispered so soothingly it brought a warmth to his chest he hadn't fully realised he had been lacking.

"There's something I can't give you." Natsu croaked. "There isn't meant to be anything I can't give you, I'm supposed to make all of your dreams come true, not expect you to change them for me..."

"Oh Natsu-sama." Juvia cooed as she crawled up his body to wrap her arms around his neck, careful at to not disturb the still sleeping Catgirl a little lower down on his body. "You have made Juvia's dreams come true, and you have given her new dreams to hope for." She kissed his lips tenderly. "Juvia does not wish for more." She whispered. "Only one son? That is fine, Natsu-sama will simply have to give his Queen more daughters."

Natsu couldn't stop the warm chuckle that gently shook his body at her words. "Juvia-" Natsu began but was interrupted by his queen.

"Hush Natsu-sama." The girl gently ordered as she kissed his lips again to keep his silence. "Sleep now, Juvia will have a surprise for her king when he awakens."

Natsu smiled dreamily at her before he closed his eyes.

It took almost twenty minutes for the rambunctious dragon slayer to fall asleep, throughout that time Juvia remained still, only moving to kiss his face or chest lovingly.

Once Juvia was sure her king was asleep she put her plan into action, she was going to give her king the best wakeup call ever, just like he had done for her the day before.

She wriggled free from his grasp before moving her face down to the Neko's feline like ears. "Milliana." The girl whispered whilst gently rocking the brunette.

The Neko awoke with a cute yawn as she blinked her eyes clear of the cobwebs sleep provides. "Juvia?" She asked tiredly.

There was a hunger in her Queen's eyes that set fire to the Neko's body. "Juvia need's her Kitten's assistance, she plans on servicing her king in the most delicious way possible." The bluenette whispered sultrily.

A low feline grumble of excitement emanated from Milliana's throat. "Of course my queen." The girls answered promptly.

Juvia wasted no time in silently slipping from the bed and removing her revealing nightgown, Milliana stared in wonder at her Queen's naked body before doing the same.

In the space of twenty minutes both girls had applied makeup and perfume almost silently with the Water Mage whispering instructions to her new friend.

Juvia took the girl by the hand and led her out into the empty living room of the cottage. Milliana was practically giddy in excitement as her naked body quivered in excitement.

Juvia pulled out a plastic bag from the shopping trip she had taken with her king the day before. "Juvia has a plan that her Kitten will be _perrrrfect_ for." The bluenette purposefully purred the second to last word.

"Oooh!" Milliana groaned in excitement as she bounced slightly in place.

"Juvia was sneaky enough to buy a particular costume and set of toys from an adult store without her Natsu-sama noticing." The bluenette added. "Feast your eyes on this my Little Kitten." The girl cooed.

Milliana's intrigue turned into pure unadulterated excitement when she saw the set her queen pulled out of the white unmarked plastic bag.

A blue headband with twin fuzzy cat ears, two elbow length furry blue fingerless gloves and matching stockings, but the greatest treat for her eyes was a fluffy blue cat tail hanging from a medium sized black buttplug.

"Instead of one Kitten for Natsu-sama, why not two slutty ones?" The queen questioned in mock innocence.

"Juvia~" Milliana swooned as she bounced in place in arousal.

"Uh uh uh." Juvia sweetly chastised her Kitten. "Under normal circumstances you may call Juvia by her name, but during moments such as these you must call her by either 'Queen' or 'Mistress'." Juvia instructed as she ran a dainty finger across the Neko's jawline tantalisingly softly. "Does Milliana understand?"

"Yes my Queen!" The girl immediately chirped happily.

Juvia giggled. "Milliana is such a good little kitten~"

Milliana was struggling to contain herself.

"Now, in this bag Juvia has a small blue thong for herself and a black one that should fit her Kitten as well, but whilst Juvia is getting dressed Milliana must put her gloves and stockings back on." Juvia instructed.

Milliana dashed off silently to grab her purple and black striped garments before returning with them already on, Juvia was now dressed in her own gloves and stockings and was just putting her ears into place, if Milliana wasn't acting submissive she would have pounced on her Queen then and there.

"Now." Juvia replied with faux confidence, Milliana could see her Queen's silent trepidation. "Juvia requires her Kitten's aid with this." The Water Mage explained as she showed the girl the cat tail buttplug.

Now Milliana understood the girls concern. Despite not being able to pay full attention during the FFM romp the day before she could still remember the pain her queen had initially been through when she first tried anal with their king.

"Of course my queen." Milliana replied warmly, she may have been lower in the hierarchy than Juvia but the bluenette still found comfort in how attentive the Neko was even to her. Milliana stepped forward and lightly took the toy from her Queens's hand. "If you bend over my queen, I will do as you wish." She added with a pleasant smile.

Juvia returned the smile before laying a soft peck of a kiss on her Kitten's plush lips.

Juvia moved towards the couch and bent over the back of it, she separated her thighs slightly and looked over her shoulder at the sweet Neko.

Juvia looked so inviting it was hard for Milliana not to act on her desire to take her mistress, but she kept herself in control.

She moved towards her queen and knelt down behind her so that she was face to face with the Rain Woman's wet lower lips. The smell was as tantalising as the sight as the woman vaginal lips quivered and her puckered asshole flexed slightly in preparation.

Milliana knew her queen was watching her, which only excited her more. She was more than just a little smitten with her queen, of that she could not deny, she wanted to please her queen as much as she wanted to please her king, even Milliana thought that was a little odd seeing as how she had never cast the bluenette a second thought until yesterday.

Milliana _needed_ to please her queen, who was still patiently watching her, so she decided to put on a show and add a little fun for her.

First she sultrily licked the tasteless but plug before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it like she would her King's big clock to lube it up. After a few seconds of this she removed the toy from between her lips and let some of her own saliva drip down onto her large breasts.

Next she made Juvia squeak in shameful delight as she went to licking the girl's small little asshole to lube it up as well.

Despite the hole now being sufficiently wet the Neko couldn't stop herself from continuing her rimjob on the queen purely for their own sordid pleasure.

Throughout this Juvia continued to mewl in happiness, Milliana too was enjoying this, she enjoyed everything from the shame, to the submissiveness to the feeling of the woman's soft doughy ass cheeks against her tattooed cheeks.

Deciding the time to pleasure her king had come, Juvia cleared her throat to let her Kitten know this.

Milliana pulled away with nary a sound of complaint as she moved the still dripping wet buttplug to her Queen's anus.

Juvia was still not accustomed to things going inside her back door, this was clear by the discomfort displayed on her face and the sharp intake of breath that accompanied it.

Milliana continued to gently add pressure to the toy until eventually her anus swallowed it and held it in place.

"Was that alright my Queen?" Milliana asked tentatively.

"Yes Kitten." Juvia responded through shaky breathing. "Your Queen merely needs a few moments to regain herself."

Milliana remained on her knees behind her queen, her large brown eyes transfixed on the wet pussy and buttplugged anus of the bluenette.

After a few short moments Juvia slowly stood upright again, her bountiful luscious ass cheeks completely hiding the toy as they enclosed around it until it only the long blue bushy tail that hung down to her knees was visible.

"Juvia is ashamed to admit it..." The Water Mage uttered as she rubbed her thighs together experimentally. "But the feeling is rather pleasant once she gets used to it."

Milliana beamed up at her queen, who was now looking at her with a slightly red face and small smile, but did not get up from her knees.

"Milliana is a very good little Kitten~" Juvia mewled sweetly as she rubbed at Milliana's feline ears affectionately.

"Meow." The Neko swooned lovingly at the gesture as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her queens soft hands rubbing her sensitive ears.

Juvia slipped on the dark blue thong she had bought for herself, the back string part had to curve around the protruding tail and instead sat slightly across one of her cheeks. Milliana did the same with the lacy black one her queen leant her, the string easily disappearing up between her own cheeks.

"Is Milliana ready?" The Water Mage asked.

"Yep." The cat girl cheered quietly in affirmation.

"Good." Juvia's voice took on a much more sultry tone. "Then follow your Queen's lead."

Milliana could have swooned at the situation.

Juvia got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl/saunter towards the closed door to their bedroom.

Milliana followed instantly with her magical tail in the air as the excitement and arousal flowed through her body.

At first Milliana was following her queen, from her place she could see the buttplug in her mistresses anus as they crawled like cats towards the door. When she came up beside her queen she could see the woman's perky breasts dangling from her chest and swaying hypnotically with every step forward.

When they reached the door the brunette took the initiative by nudging it open softly with her face.

The door was light and opened easily, but it was old and the hinges creaked as it slowly opened.

Natsu was sprawled out on the bed with his arms and legs spread wide as he took up most of the bed, he stirred in his sleep at the noise but remained in his dreams.

It was quite apparent that their king was enjoying his dream, he had a dopy smile on his face and a tent in his boxers. "Whatever ya want girls..." He drawled in his sleep.

The Neko and Neko Queen crawled up at the foot of the bed, barely rocking the squeaky mattress as they sexily clambered on, and still Natsu did not awaken from his slumber.

Their prize was in sight, his clothed member straining at the fabric of his boxers and its tip poking out one of the leg holes.

Both girl were in seventh heaven as they came upon what they desired.

Juvia licked his exposed tip slowly as Milliana gently nuzzled her soft cheek against the clothed shaft.

Natsu grunted in his sleep and his member twitched in need.

Juvia slowly licked the tip again before she grasped a bit of the cloth in her teeth and slowly worked to manoeuvre the leg hole to reveal the full member.

It stood up tall and proud the second it was free, pulsating with its dominating power even in his unconsciousness, what a powerful man they held as king.

Juvia silently gave Milliana her instructions.

On their hands and knees side by side, hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder, the girls bowed down with their breasts laying across his legs and each took to nibbling gently on a side of his member with their teeth so that their noses and chins touched.

The groan from Natsu's unconscious mouth was strangled and grated, but by the goddess did it drive the girls wild.

They continued with the same action for a while.

"Shit."

The expletive was the only clue given to the girls that their king was now awake.

With their soft cheeks still pushed up against his member they looked up at their _master_ with large glossy submissive eyes that shone in the low light shining through the window.

"Meow." Juvia mewled cutely to her _husband_.

"Meow." Milliana echoed sweetly.

"My girls." Natsu groaned at the sight.

Juvia crawled up to her King's face, sliding her breasts and painfully stiff nipples along his torso as she went. When she reached his face instead of kissing him like she usually did she instead licked his lips before staring deeply into his eyes. She said nothing, only mewled at him cutely again. This was for him, for everything he had done for her, his reward for being the man she had fallen in love with, this time she was putting her own pleasure aside, she was his to take and command, she expected nothing in return, she was just that in love with him.

A soft groan escaped his lips as his eyes fell shut, Juvia spared a quick glance back to see Milliana lightly nibbling on the tip of his cock with her teeth, her large doe eyes staring up at her king.

The Water Mage nuzzled her cheek against her King's face lightly, trying to silently tell him to issue his commands.

"My dick." He mumbled crassly. "Get to work." His voice was still strangled from the pleasure, but his command was still gentle, Juvia knew she would have to show him to completely let out his dominant side, the side she knew he had but feared to use on anyone.

She turned around and left her ass near his face as she took to suckling on the shaft of his member whilst Milliana continued to nibble on his helmet.

"Oh Juve." He said in clear appreciation, obviously he had now noticed her plug.

They worked to tease his rod, to coerce the dominant dragon side out from behind the loving mate.

He was propped up on his elbows now, watching his girls work slowly.

"Girls." He growled lowly when they didn't move on.

Still they continued without changing, a silent plea for him to release _him_.

Juvia had felt glimpses of him before when he bonded with and marked her, she wanted to feel that again, to let her man run wild like he must have so desperately wanted to.

"Juvia." Natsu's tone was an incredible mixture of pain and pleasure the likes of which she had never heard from him before, Juvia could practically feel how close he was.

"Use your boobs." Natsu finally caved, and commanded then in a forceful tone that made the Water Mage's lower lips quiver.

Following his order the two girls surrounded his member with their breasts, the sensation of nipple rubbing against nipple as their joined cleavage engulfed his draconic member and massaged it to further his pleasure was causing immense erotic sensations to run through their veins.

They were so soft, Natsu couldn't help but marvel in silent appreciation of their globes. It was one of the most amazing feelings of his life. Milliana placed his tip in her mouth again and resumed her soft nibbling, that too was a sensation he had never though could be so incredible.

They worked diligently, awaiting further commands, silently loving everything that was happening from the feeling of his hot slightly scaled member between their cleavage to the feeling of their nipples gliding across those of the other girl, Juvia had the added sensation of the buttplug in her ass adding a pleasurable sensation that sent shivers through her spine every time her hips wiggled in delight and her thighs rubbed together minutely shifting the toy within the hidden hole.

"Milli keep going." Natsu commanded. "Juvia come here."

When Juvia left his member Milliana moved her chest forward to completely wrap around him. Juvia once again crawled sexily up to her King's face with her beautiful sea blue eyes glistening in admiration and adoration as she locked eyes with him.

Natsu was still holding his upper body up with his elbows. "Is this what you want?" His voice sounded almost like a growl. "I won't be able to control myself."

Instead of answering and saying 'Please Natsu-sama take us and do as you wish!' She instead replied with an adorable mewl of submissiveness that practically said the same thing.

Natsu closed his eyes.

A pressure appeared in the air, almost like a ten ton canopy weighing down on them, the temperature rose and energy seemed to invisibly spark around them. Scales appeared on Natsu's face like they do when he enters Dragon Force only they continued to spread. Soon every inch of skin was adorned in smooth scales that eventually took on a slightly reddish tint, even on his member sandwiched between the brunette's breasts, the scales spread. When his lids opened the whites of his eyes were now yellow, his pupil's red slits.

"Then this'll be the day the dragon fucked the cats." He spoke in a foreign voice that was still so Natsu, like a reptile gargling gravel but still holding a soothing warmth, with his lips open the girls could only stare in lustful awe at the vicious fangs they held.

Juvia had to cling to the bed to stop herself from falling off when he flung her off of himself.

He tore his boxers to shreds, his red tinted body seemed to glow in the low light.

Both girls, still on their knees could only stare in awe at the sheer power that radiated from their King in whatever this form was.

"This is the power you've granted me." The feral voice spoke. "You gifted me with the power of the king, the power to level mountains and move continents." His eyes flickered between the orbs of blue and brown. "This is your last chance to say no before I use this power on you."

Juvia's body was trembling like a leaf in the wind, not from fear, no, she could never fear her king, this was lust, this was glee, this was hunger. This was love.

"My king..." She whispered the first words to leave her mouth since she had reinterred the room. "Take Juvia." The girl responded resolutely.

"Meow." Milliana added, her response was shaky and although she was not as fearless as her mistress in this situation her lust won out.

 **(Warning: it's gonna get rough!)**

With a deranged roar Natsu attacked.

His queen let him ravage her mouth with his tongue as his arms crushed her against his body.

Milliana watched in awe until a clawed hand violently grabbed a grouping of her hair and pulled her to his body. Her mouth was the next to be invaded by his searing hot tongue. Not once did the girl flinch, even when he did not release the painful grip he had on her hair.

When his mouth returned to Juvia's Milliana failed to suppress the yelp that escaped her lips when her face was forced down. She had just enough time to open her mouth before the, strangely even bigger, draconic member was plunged down her throat.

She gagged when he hilted himself and her eyes waters when his hips collided with her nose.

Milliana began to fret silently at the lack of oxygen when her king did not pull back out, gags caused her body to quake in sporadic spasms until finally he pulled back out but kept her head in place with his rough grip on her hair.

She coughed up saliva as a few tears fell from her eyes.

As she was trying to heave in the air she do desperately needed his cock was flung straight back down her gullet. Again she gagged but did not pull back.

Natsu was groaning into the kiss he was sharing with his queen as their Kitten choked on his cock without pulling away.

Again and again he abused the throat of the Neko, now making his queen watch in morbid fascination as he face fucked her.

His prolonged torture turned into powerful thrusts as she gagged on him every time, saliva falling from her lips and pooling on her chin as he relentlessly continued.

Milliana's eyes had rolled into the back of her head now, partly from lack of oxygen and partly from the sensations of being dominated by a man she was so close to admitting she might be in love with whilst a woman she was as equally close to confessing to was forced to watch.

As Natsu kept one hand in Milliana's hair as he continued to thrust powerfully into her throat the other snaked around behind his queen to grasp at her fake tail.

He jiggled it a bit first before using it almost like a dildo to assault her back door reducing her to a pained but euphoric mess.

Natsu was close to his first release but still he rammed into the drooling mess at his crotch, he felt no need to stave off his orgasm, he could feel the power of 'The Dragon King' flowing through his veins, he usually had no problems with multiple orgasms, but at that moment he felt like he could release as many times as he wanted to.

With a feral growl he came. He pulled his member out enough for it just be inside the Neko's mouth, doing this ensured the girl would get the taste she was no doubt craving, it also gave him more room to fill.

Her tongue was completely coated, her cheeks filled, there was so much juicy sperm in her mouth that a large part of it was being forced down her throat to make room for more.

She guzzled it down with gusto, her addiction taking hold as she slurped it down hungrily, tasting every last drop of the life giving liquid.

Juvia whimpered at the sight of it spilling from the corners of the Neko's mouth, despite the bluenette having a higher resistance to the addictive properties of The King's Seed she was still well and truly addicted.

"You will wait your turn." Natsu growled into her ear, Juvia whimpered again but this time on purpose.

Once Milliana had finished her meal she looked up at her king with a dopy smile, her lax jaw showing she still had a full mouth. "Thank you my King." The girl squeaked in genuine gratitude.

Natsu grinned at her like a mad man. "Did you like that Milliana?"

"Yes sir." The girl answers promptly, her sweet voice was muffled by her mouthful of sperm.

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes please."

Natsu's grin turned into a wicked smile. "Then swallow what you have, there will be plenty more for you to gorge on tonight."

Milliana squealed in delight, her tail flicking madly, before she swallowed the cum in her mouth in a single throat splitting gulp. She opened her mouth to reveal a creamy mess but not enough seed for her to swallow again.

"You're such a good girl Milli." Natsu said. "Not a single word of complaint."

"I will do anything for you my lord." The girl answered quickly, her voice was innocent but her drool and sweat covered face betrayed her.

"Anything?" Natsu asked.

Milliana's hips wiggled as she answered. "Anything for my king."

Natsu kept his smile on his face as he let go of her hair. "Get on your back." He ordered.

Milliana did as she was ordered with her dripping wet pussy facing him.

Natsu faced his queen. "Where is the strap on you bought the other day?"

"In the other room." She answered weakly.

A resounding clap echoed throughout the room as Natsu spanked his queen's ass, Juvia's eyes bulged at the pain before her tongue fell from her mouth when it turned into pleasure.

Natsu forced the cat tail buttplug back into her ass with no finesse. "Go get it, put it on, and don't you dare come back in here with those panties on." He commanded.

Juvia's legs faulted her a bit as she clumsily leapt from the bed, that spank had reverberated throughout her whole body.

By the time she reinterred the room her dripping pussy was now bare to the world, she was still fastening one of the straps over her hips of the wearable dildo.

When she finally looked up at the other two she saw Milliana staring at their king with her legs spread pleadingly before him, she was laying on her arms crossed behind her back and she had her own wet panties stuffed into her mouth as a gag.

"Come here Juve." Natsu ordered.

Juvia was by his side in seconds, gazing up lovingly into his draconic red and yellow eyes. He motioned towards the Neko. "Fuck her." He commanded as he pulled the girl in front of him and pressed his chest and cock to her back and ass.

Juvia looked over her shoulder at him with unsure eyes. "But." She began unsurely. "This is all for Natsu-sama, not his girls." She whispered.

She saw something warm flash in his eyes, it was love, no mistaking it.

"This is for me Juvia, now do as you're told."

With little trepidation the bluenette lined the large purple dildo hanging from her crotch up with the weeping slit of the neko. With a fair bit of resistance from the tight muscles surrounding the orifice Juvia slid the dildo into her Kittens pussy.

As Milliana squirmed at the pleasure Juvia couldn't help but stare in amazement at the feeling of power running through her, is this what her king felt when he fucked her and Milliana?

"Juvia I told you to fuck her, not slip inside and wait." Natsu viciously growled into her ear.

It was awkward at first, never having thrusted like this before, but eventually she found a rhythm that left the girl beneath her a moaning mess.

"Good girl Juve." Natsu groaned into her ear making her eyelids flutter shut. "Just keep going, no matter what you don't stop until I tell you you can."

When Natsu ripped the buttplug violently from her ass the girl screeched in pain and quivered in delight but continued to thrust, when he plunged his larger than normal erection into her anus she continued to thrust, when he took her face in his hand and made her kiss him she continued to thrust.

"Good girl Juvia." Natsu commended. "Now you can stop."

The bluenette did stop thrusting but instead took to rolling her hips, grinding her ass cheeks against his crotch and moving his cock around in her hole whilst still churning the Neko's vaginal insides.

"Juvia." Natsu whispered into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you now, and use you to fuck our good little kitten."

Juvia continued to gyrate her hips but did whimper in delight.

He didn't start slow or weak for her to adjust, like a wild animal he jackhammered into her abused anus at a mind boggling speed.

Every time he crashed into Juvia the bluenette's hips were thrown forward before being pulled back, he was fucking Milliana by fucking Juvia's ass.

All three were a moaning mess in minutes, although the Neko's moans were muffled by the black panties in her mouth.

Juvia came first, spraying all three of them with her traditional body rocking squirt.

Milliana was next, her pussy fruitlessly trying to milk the dildo inside of her for seed it could not provide.

Natsu did not cum however, instead he stopped moving all together.

He grabbed two fistfuls of blue hair and yanked his Queen's head back until she was bent back at an off angle.

"Did I tell you you could cum?" He hissed.

"No master!" The girl shouted through her post orgasmic bliss.

"Then why did you?"

"Juvia is sorry master!"

"That wasn't an answer Juvia."

The bluenette understood what her king wanted now, dirty talk, filthy submissive dirty talk.

"Juvia just loves the feeling of her master's big thick hot dragon dick inside of her tight little hidden hole, she could not stop herself from spraying her appreciation all over herself and the two she loves!"

Natsu grinned wickedly. "My queen is a little slut." He groaned.

"Juvia is a dirty little slut but only for her king! She will enjoy anything her king does to her!"

Juvia opened the flood gates with that, now that both had agreed to do anything he wanted.

He pulled himself out of his queen. "Get on the floor on your knees Juve." He commanded.

Juvia did as she was ordered. On her knees she looked up adoringly at her king with nothing but love and lust shining in her big eyes.

"Open your mouth, I'm going to do to you what I did to Milli." Before he had even finished her sentence her mouth was already open and ready for him.

He plunged his ass flavoured member down her throat and left it there for her to gag on.

"Milliana stand up." The Neko did as she was told and stood next to her king, drool was running down her chin from the panties still inside propping her jaw open. "Take that strap on off of her and put it on, you're going to fuck your Queen's ass whilst I demolish her throat."

Milliana was quick to do as she was told, in no time at all the Neko was ready and lined up to ravage her queens abused rear.

Natsu was now violently thrusting into his Queen's face whilst he kept two fistfuls of her soft blue hair, barely giving her any reprieve but the water woman made no move to resist.

The Catgirl slid inside surprisingly easily.

"Milliana I told you to fuck her, not go gentle."

Understanding the order Milliana leant her large breasts against her queens back before viciously thrusting into the anus of the royal.

Drool splattered everywhere as Natsu repeatedly crammed his cock down her gullet, she gagged and gogged every time his crotch beat roughly against her nose.

Milliana was not going softly either, she wanted to pleasure her queen and please her king, the strap on dildo she was using was moving at speeds most people could never hope to achieve.

With a grunt Natsu pulled his cock out of his Queen's mouth and took a step back, there was still no time for the woman to catch her breath as her king painted her face white.

A few shots landed perfectly on Milliana's extended tongue, her reward for a job well done.

Juvia was still moaning as Milliana continued her work, Natsu may have stepped back but the Neko hadn't.

Natsu pushed the girls back. Milliana landed with an ungraceful thump, Juvia merely rolled on top of her with her ass still plugged by the dildo.

This time Natsu breached holy gates and went to work, with every dominating thrust he rocked Juvia back moving the toy in her ass as he did.

The Water Mage's head had fallen back as her face went blank from pleasure, perfect positioning for Milliana to slurp up some of the treasure left on her Queen's face.

As Natsu continued his hip movements into the girl he felt the immense strength he had tapped into start to fade, the phenomenon clouding his brain was losing its hold on him. Blinking it away the dragon slayer was able to take in the havoc he had caused.

Both girls were a mess but sounding off their pleasure like a choir, Juvia's body seemed almost lifeless has he ravaged her.

Before his mind completely returned to him he came again, a devastating eruption inside of her wet vagina.

Panting and grunting he shot his final few blasts into her as his eyes went back to normal and his skin returned to its usual tanned appearance.

"Oh my god..." The dragon slayer croaked. "Are you alright?" The panic in his voice was palpable.

Juvia still could not move or think clearly enough to register his question, Milliana was gathering up the last of the drool/cum mixture from the Queen's face.

"Juve?" Natsu asked again as he slipped from inside her and pulled her to his body, lifting her up enough to let the strap on fall from her anus with a wet 'pop'. "Juve?" He asked her softly.

"Natsu-sama?" The bluenette questioned dreamily.

"I'm so sorry Juve I didn't meant to do tha-" The pinkette started apologetically before the queen interrupted him.

"That was amazing~" She sighed in contentment.

"It... Was what?" Natsu asked flabbergasted.

"Does it have to end?" Juvia asked when her eyes found those of her man.

"Please?" The voice of the Catgirl was rough and hoarse, no doubt from the brutal way it had been treated earlier, strange how Juvia's wasn't as bad...

"You want... More? Of that?" Natsu was understandably incredulous.

"The power... The pleasure..." Juvia purred in a wanton drone.

"Please my king?" Milliana croaked through her sore throat.

Natsu didn't even know if he could continue, that strength was utterly draining, he needed time to train with it, not even his member was fully willing at that moment.

"Girls I..." He muttered.

"Natsu-sama." Juvia pleaded with her eyes more than her words as she they glistened beautifully. "Juvia loves her Natsu-sama."

"I don't know how to access that power, you brought it out."

"We will do it again." Milliana responded, the girl cringed slightly every time she spoke.

"But I don't won't to hurt you." Natsu spoke seriously as he looked at both women.

"Juvia understands her Natsu-sama." Juvia relented with a pleasing smile. "But Juvia believes she can speak for her Kitten when she says she wants this again in the future."

Natsu sighed with a chuckle. "Ok, small doses."

"Wait." Milliana said in mild surprise. "Are we actually done? I was hoping for more." Her cure little whine and the way her ears drooped lowly was adorable.

"Juvia is too tired to be the giver Kitten, she only has the energy and want to be the receiver." The bluenette said apologetically.

"I know something we can try." The Neko said as something akin to hunger flashed briefly on her eyes.

The Water Mage quirked a brow and looked back at the Neko she was still lying on. "Juvia is listening."

The Catgirl tiredly manoeuvred the two girls into a scissors position, Natsu was on his knees and the Neko's head was pretty close to his struggling to stand up aching member.

Milliana began to slowly gyrate her hips, rubbing clit against clit and wet lips against wet lips, she had already removed the strap on when she was moving herself.

The ensuing moans were instantaneous, even Natsu released one as he watched the two girls slowly trib.

Juvia began to copy the girl's movements until both girls were copying each other.

The Catgirl slowly leant back and took the semi hard cock of her king into her mouth before giving it a clean gentle blowjob as she focused on the her hip's movements, her furry brown tail gently wrapped itself around the Water Mage's luxuriously thick yet toned upper thigh.

The two girls were making a lot more noise than the man, but all three were enjoying their final depraved act of the evening.

Natsu's member finally found the strength to get hard again after only a short while but he did not thrust, he had done enough to Milliana's throat to warrant caution with it now.

The two girls came in unison, Juvia's was clean this time, unsurprisingly she didn't have a great deal left in her tank. Natsu followed shortly after with an amount of spunk that the average man would produce, his load once again delivered into the waiting mouth of the brunette.

"That's it." Natsu grunted as he steadied himself with his hands on the bed. "There isn't anymore."

He looked up and laughed. Both girls were asleep, their womanhood's still touching and their legs intertwined. He wanted to get them comfortable but the strength was hard to find. In the end he had to settle for pulling the Neko towards his queen so that he could spoon the bluenette whilst she hugged the Neko close in her sleep, he placed his warm hands on the lower back of the Catgirl.

Sleep quickly took him, leaving no one awake in the house.

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT NJ FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"We need a plan."

The voice was spoken in a hushed whisper within a dark room of a homely house.

"Mira why are we whispering?" The youngest Strauss sibling asked her sister. "We're alone... And why are we in our basement? I didn't even know we had one..."

"Hush Lissana." The white haired demoness Mirajane Strauss warned. "There could be ears and eyes anywhere."

"What?" Lissana blinked owlishly. "Who would be spying on us?"

"The list is endless my dear sweet naive little sister." Mirajane responded with a sagely nod of her head.

"If you say so..."

"Now we need a plan." Mira repeated.

"A plan for what?" Lissana asked sweetly.

"To woo Juvia into letting us in." Mira responded as if the question was pointless.

"What?" Lissana shrieked. "Why would we work on this together? And what makes you even think I want in?"

"Lissana my sweet." Mirajane stated in a sickeningly sweet voice coupled with a sadistic smile that betrayed the demon she actually was. "What could possibly be sexier than the two Strauss Sisters 'buttering your bread'?"

"Buttering bread?" Lissana cringed at the crass euphemism. "Mira that's disgusting!" Lissana paused and blinked as the gears ground in her head. "Wait! Are you suggesting that you and I do things together?" She screeched.

"Keep up Lissana." Mirajane chastised lightly. "It's the perfect plan."

"But that's incest! That's so wrong!" The red faced girl cried.

Mira levelled the girl with a fake but adorable pout of faux hurt that worked wonders on her younger sister every time. "Lis... I'm hurt, don't you think I'm pretty?"

The girl should have shouted about how conniving her sister was being, but instead her blush and stuttering betrayed her. "Miraaa!" The girl droned in embarrassment.

Mira giggled. "Do not fret my dear little sister, we'll have plenty of time for you to come to terms with this." Mira comforted but did not relent on her plan. "If my hunch is correct then Natsu and Juvia aren't ready for anyone else to join yet, they're still far too wrapped up in their feelings for each other." Neither girl was aware of the Neko who had already beaten them to the royals. "I say we give it a week or two at least, let them figure themselves out before we approach them."

"But I think you're missing something." Lissana lamely tried to add.

"Oh?" Mira questioned genuinely intrigued. "What would that be?"

"You might have a 'plan' to catch Natsu's attention, but he's not the one we have to 'woo', as you put it, we have to catch Juvia's interest."

"Ah. Very astute Lissana." Mira congratulated sweetly. "Any thoughts?"

The younger Strauss began to squirm slightly beneath her sister's gaze, this situation was certainly overwhelming.

"Well..." The girl began unsurely. "Juvia has this thing about love right? We have to, you know, appeal to that side of her... Just being sexy won't be enough... I don't think..."

"Hmm." Mira hummed in thought. "Good reasoning, although I still hold the thought of our sex appeal being the best way to get to Natsu, you may be on to something, but Juvia is absolutely no clean minded saint Lissana, not by a long shot."

"I know that." The younger Strauss squeaked.

"Very well then." Mira stated resolutely. "We'll think if a plan that has both of our ideas."

"Yippee." Lissana sighed in defeat.


	5. The Sisters in Sin

The following day found a near comatose exhausted Natsu, a jubilant Juvia and a bubbly chirpy Milliana in the Fairy Tail guildhall.

The King's Dragon Force, the power level Natsu achieved the day before, had contorted Natsu's human body into a beacon of sheer draconic energy that allowed him to channel amounts of energy so massive that he could have wiped out all of Magnolia with a single swipe of his clawed hands, it was a testament to Juvia's and Milliana's strength that they had not been mortally wounded by him when he lost control.

The downside to this power; a complete lack of energy or will power the next day.

Natsu appeared almost zombie like as he sat at one of the tables in the guild hall with his blue haired queen on his left and an extra cheery Lucy to his right. Opposite them was Cana, Wendy and Happy, the four girls and Exceed we're chatting merrily as Natsu fought to stay awake.

On the opposite side of the guild a happy Neko was chatting animatedly with a silently fuming red head.

Despite Milliana basically having no voice the cheery girl had already spoken to Master Makarov about joining the guild, of course the old man had said yes to the new mate of IThe DragneelsI as long as she dealt with talking to Mermaid Heel personally.

The Catgirl would be returning to her 'previous guild' later that afternoon to sort things out and to collect her belongings before returning, but for now she was using her raspy from the throat fuck voice to chat to her 'sister' Erza, who could only growl congratulations through gritted teeth as to not show her anger at being beaten again.

"So what is The Power of the King like Natsu?" Wendy asked excitedly, it was the epitome of draconic power.

"It is the most overwhelming force Juvia has ever witnessed." The queen answered for her king who could not find the energy reserves to even hold a conversation.

They had told the others about Natsu achieving this power, but not in what he used it on or how, rather whom he used it on to he more precise. Lucy and Cana already knew of course.

"I hope I don't have to face him again at the S-Class trials this year." Lucy nervously chuckled.

There had been two S-Class exams since the GMG fiasco. The first one Natsu won by finally besting Erza in a fight, but only barely, after he and Happy had to to defeat the team of Gajeel and Levy before a sinisterly difficult treasure hunt to test his mental capabilities.

During the second one Cana had finally achieved her position as S-Class as well with her teammate Lucy, they had to fight the team of Gray and Max before losing to Natsu and Happy who were S-Class examiners for the first time, but of course the Master, Fire Dragon, Lightning Dragon and Mavis decided that the girls were certainly fit to be S-Class, Lucy had already been offered a spot in the next Exam as a contestant.

"I'd never use it in the exam." Natsu croaked. "I know what it's like to fail that thing, I want to give everyone the best chance possible at passing."

"Even if you didn't use that power at the exam, I still wouldn't want to fight against you, you may be my best friend but it wasn't till I had to fight you that I realised how truly terrifying it is to face you." Lucy muttered.

"It's a trick I figured out. A trick that might help you actually Luce, all if you actually." Natsu stated as he looked at the people directly around him. "It's how I finally beat Erza and found a way to stand toe to toe with Laxus. Play your Enemy."

"Play your enemy?" Juvia questioned.

Natsu nodded and struggled to fold his arms over his chest to look more serious, it wasn't a joke, this was serious advice that could save their lives some day.

"I used to fight using my superior stamina and toughness to my advantage, the gift of being a dragon slayer, I could out last anyone given enough time, give a hit to deliver a bigger hit." He began. "But I learned that that was too predictable, that's how Erza always beat me even though I had greater resiliency and a larger magical container than her. An enemy will always show you what he's about to do before he even realises what he's going to do, with enough training you can figure out you opponents every move and plan before you even start, that's what made Cobra such a tough enemy. When you know what your opponent can do you make then do what you want then to do, play your enemy into your hands."

Wendy was literally taking notes as her role model spoke, everyone else was similarly committing this to memory.

"So, just for an example." Cana edged. "Explain your style when you taught me and Luce, you seemed wild and frantic to me."

"Coz I wanted you to think that." Natsu stated simply. "You two are both very intelligent women with one flaw you both share in your fighting styles, and I mean nothing bad by that I swear!"

"We know Natsu." Lucy calmed. "Any help you give us is appreciated, I have no problem with people helping me get better." The others nodded in agreement.

"You both use your minds to your advantage, your quick thinkers and always plan ahead but sometimes you forget to plan the present, you can both react and change quickly but you always try to keep to your one plan. So I made you think in a way you were uncomfortable with, the present, whilst I had my own plan for what was ahead, a plan you ran straight into."

"I guess with magic like yours, so destructive and unpredictable but controllable by you, you can manipulate others easily like that." Cana muttered in thought.

"I'll have to work on this." Lucy said in deep thought.

"Me too." Wendy added.

Juvia looked to her king for more but found him softly snoring with his head drooped down. She giggled at him. "Juvia is not surprised." She whispered before leaning into him.

It was going to be a long day, not a bad one but certainly a long one. With Milliana leaving for what could be around two days the two royals would be alone to enjoy themselves, Juvia planned on keeping it that way for a while, no new mates for at least a month, perhaps even longer, Juvia was not going to go looking for mates either, they would have to come to her, and if any came knocking too soon they would have to wait.

Besides Natsu was turning twenty in two weeks time and herself three weeks after that, unless she came across a particularly fantastic way to use new mates for those occasions things would stay as they were, just the three of them.

Milliana let her displeasure at being separated from her king be very apparent as she said good bye them.

It would only be for a few days but those were a few days too long.

Wendy understood as much about Natsu's role as king as he did. She knew how his parental instincts were going into overdrive at the thought of his lightly pregnant mate traversing around on her own. So the youngest dragon slayer took it upon herself to sneakily coerce Erza into accompanying the Neko, herself and Charla on the trip.

Natsu had never been more grateful to his adoptive little sister, or to Happy when he volunteered to go as well.

The guild was a flurry of activity as it normally was, a guild brawl raged on behind them instigates by Romeo, it wasn't as intense as it usually was though as Natsu was too tired to join in and Gray had been going out on missions on his own frequently over the last few days.

Juvia was at the bar chatting pleasantly with the younger Strauss sibling leaving only Lucy and Natsu at the table in comfortable silence.

Lucy was idly sipping at a hot cup of tea Cana had left given her before she slipped out of the guild with her father.

"So Luce." Natsu drawled conversationally.

"Yes?" The girl responded innocently.

Internally Natsu smiled wickedly at the bomb he was going to drop.

"You and Cana having a good time together?" He asked hiding his evil intent like a pro.

"Pardon?" Lucy blurted as her face took on a red tint.

"You two dating?" He asked.

Lucy felt her heartbeat quicken at the question, but the fear of him possibly knowing they the two women had been watching was taken away when he didn't say anything more.

"Maybe?" Lucy answered her best friend unsurely. "I'm not sure, I'm trying to figure it out still." She added shyly.

"I'm sure you will be." Natsu said warmly.

The blond gave the man a grateful smile. "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu nodded at her. He waited for her to take another sip of her tea before he asked his next question. "You two enjoying the show?" His shit eating grin now spread across his face as his eyes twinkled evilly.

Lucy spitting out her tea in surprise and embarrassment caught the attention of a few guild members who just chalked it up to another friendly 'Nalu' moment.

"What?" The girl hissed beneath her breath, her face alight with shame.

Natsu chuckled and closed his eyes. "Cana really is a genius when it comes to charm spells and wards, but you'd have to use some next level magic to hide something from a man with the senses of a dragon, especially considering how loud you two were being and the scent of sex constantly emanating from outside an open window." He informed her in a faux mocking tone.

"I-I-I-I..." Lucy stuttered. She bowed her head down as low as she could as tears pooled in her eyes. "I am so sorry Natsu, I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness but please know I am sorry and utterly ashamed of myself!" She cried loud enough so the only he could hear.

He said nothing and that only made her more anxious.

"Answer me truthfully Lucy." Natsu stated. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Lucy quivered in disgust at herself. "Yes." She whispered.

"Then all is forgiven Luce."

Lucy could have given herself whiplash with the speed her head snapped up. "What?" She cried.

Natsu was smiling genuinely at her as he shrugged humourlessly at her. "Luce you know me, I ain't the kinda guy to be embarrassed by this type of shit, the only thing that would have annoyed me is of you'd lied to me." Answered honestly.

"You're kidding?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Luce I have two girlfriends, why would I care if two other girls watched?"

"But-but-but, what about the invasion of privacy?" The girl whispered at him, practically begging him to be angry at her for justice' sake.

"Luce I've seen you naked like a hundred times, you stopped caring after a while, and you've seen me in the buff just as many times, and what about all the times I snuck into your house and slept in your bed?" He asked as if it were simple.

"Yes but the difference is that you always knew I was gay and respected that enough to never pry or try anything, I've been Iwatching you have sexI!"

"Meh." Natsu shrugged. "Just don't tell Juve and all is good." He left it at that.

Lucy slumped down into her seat. "I guess we can't watch anymore can we?" The girl chuckled with mirth.

"I'll make you a deal." Natsu stated seriously, his plan had been leading up to this. "I want the next few weeks to be just me, Juve and Milli, you can keep watching as long as you two stop anyone else from doing the same it invading our space when we're at my home." Natsu offered.

"Deal!" Lucy quickly grabbed his hand and shook it frantically.

He was her best friend, she would have done this for him even if he hadn't known about them, the added bonus of being able to continue to voyoueristic sex fest with her possible girlfriend was just icing on the cake.

"Also maybe you can help me." Natsu whispered to her. Lucy leant forward in interest. "You've read a lot more smut than me and talked to more girls about this kinda stuff, you got anything I could do to keep Juve and Milli happy? I'm running on instinct here and I wanna really make them feel good."

Lucy internally gushed at his cuteness. "I'm sure I could tell you about a few things." The girl stated in fake innocence. "You ever heard about..." Lucy delved into a tirade of a plethora of things Natsu could have never have imagined, now it was his turn to take notes.

That night in there near empty house the two royals found comfort in each other the most innocent way they could.

Completely naked the two lay wrapped up in each other's arms beneath the worn sheets of the double bed, they had been kissing passionately for almost half an hour.

It was a pure display of affection with neither pushing anything further, both finding peace in the loving comforting embrace the other provided.

Lucy had given Natsu a list of things to try in the bedroom, but being the hopeless romantic she was, had also given him instructions on how to perform little acts to display his feelings to his queen.

The following day Natsu put the first suggestion into action.

A simple breakfast in bed, bacon that wasn't burnt and eggs of the same classification, toast, hash browns and a cup of herbal tea the bluenette had purchased for herself.

The queen was utterly delighted at the gesture and merrily and politely ate up her meal whilst Natsu massaged her feet tenderly.

It wasn't something he would have thought of doing himself, but the pure joy on his IwifesI face made sure he would do it again in the future.

Juvia of course rewarded him with a quick passionate romp between the sheets.

A day and half later, a day and a half of pure romantic bliss, Milliana returned by bounding cheerfully back into their lives with her ever present cuteness.

The first thing Milliana did when she got IhomeI was take a dearly needed dose of her ImedicineI that only her king could provide, with her queens abundant help of course

Over the course of the next week the three settled into a comfortable way if life.

It was a dream.

Juvia knew that the moment she appeared on a beautiful porch of a stunning house she had never seen before. She knew the land it sat on though, it was the land Natsu owned overlooking Magnolia.

The air was cool and the sun shone brilliantly in the slightly clouded skies above.

There was an ominous darkness settling over the mountains far from Magnolia, slowly encroaching on them at a snails pace, but that wasn't what Juvia was watching.

In the grass playing on the green grass was Natsu, running around and playing with three children.

All three children looked to be the same age. One was a pink haired girl with cat ears atop her head and a pink bushy tail jutting out from below her sundress. The other two children had Juvia's full attention though. They were twins. Twins with blue hair and draconic eyes. Twin boys.

Milliana was perched on a chair on the porch not far from the Water Mage, she had another small bundle in her arms, a new born from her own belly.

There were other figures on the grass as well, all female, faceless but familiar, as if Juvia could not tell who they were but knew who they were meant to be.

Apart from one faceless woman all of the children seemed to have children of about two to three years old, the other woman's was a lot younger.

The trio of children playing with their father must have been close to four years old.

Juvia felt something shift on her hip.

When she looked down she saw a young blue haired girl sucking her thumb as she twirled her hair, her adoring eyes staring up at her mother with love. It was then that Juvia noticed something else, the small baby bump in her belly. She was lightly pregnant.

A dream?

Juvia didn't think so anymore. There was something more to it than that.

A premonition?

Juvia couldn't see how, she had never had one before and lacked the blessing that allowed her to have them.

As unlikely as she knew it was she knew it was the truth though. This was a glimpse of the future, the wonderful future her king would provide.

As she looked up again she felt the walls of this odd reality start to fade, she knew she was waking up.

She took one last glance at her man playing merrily with the three children as they chased him around the massive garden he had fenced off.

Two boys. Of course her Natsu-sama would give her what she truly wanted.

There was one last thing that caught Juvia's eye though. Sitting off to the side were two women, both of whom had children only slightly younger than the three playing with the father.

Both daughters were sitting in the laps of their mothers. One if the mothers appeared to be slightly older than the other. The odd thing about these two women is that they weren't as difficult to see as the others were. Juvia could have sworn she caught a glimpse of white hair...

The bluenette blinked the sleep from her eyes tiredly.

The dream, as lovely as it was, had disturbed her sleep, leaving her unable to return to her slumber as the sun's dull rays filtered through the blinds of the bedroom window.

Winter was right around the corner, the days were growing steadily shorter and the temperature falling in tandem with the lesser hours of light.

It would be a while before it was too cold to walk around their house unclothed though.

The mornings were certainly chilly, but with your own fire dragon as a walking talking personal heater it wasn't difficult to find comfort beneath the sheets of the bead you shared with him.

Juvia had her back to her king as he spooned her in a tight warm embrace. Milliana was in front if her, her pretty Kitten had her face nestled into the Rain Woman's cleavage as she nuzzled and talked softly in her sleep, her dreams apparently rather innocently pleasant as the girl mumbled incoherent mutterings through a smile hidden in the soft globes.

Natsu was usually the first to wake up out of the three of them, but he had had his work cut out for him the night before in pleasuring Milliana after her three day absence, it was understandable that he was still out cold.

Contentment flowed through her veins, making it impossible for Juvia to rise from her comfortable place on the bed.

She knew there were things she could be doing. With everything that had been going on no one had addressed the messy state in which the home was in, it wasn't a pigsty but there was a fine layer of dust coating most surfaces and dirty clothes here and there scattered throughout the cottage, Juvia had to admit a lot of the clothing was her own.

The sound of purring caught the bluenette's attention. Milliana had snuggled her face deeper in between the soft globes of her queen, one thing Juvia had noticed over the past few days was that her Kitten only purred when awake.

Juvia kissed the top of the Neko's head, right between her fluffy ears.

Juvia giggled at the soft coo that came from the girl.

"Good morning Milliana." Juvia whispered softly.

"Morning Juvia." The Catgirl responded, her voice muffled by the breasts surrounding her face. "Sleep well?"

Juvia smiled at the girl who couldn't see it. "Juvia had a wonderful dream and slept very well." The Rain Woman responded warmly. "And you?"

"Like a baby." Milliana giggled. Her big brown eyes opened and looked up at her queen. "Is Natsy awake?" She asked quietly.

Juvia minutely shook her head. "Not yet, the king still slumbers." Both girls shared a quiet laugh at the words.

"Can I get the magic ink for the tattoos today?" Milliana asked quietly.

"Of course." Juvia chuckled. "Milliana does not need to ask Juvia's permission for such things."

"Oh. Right. I knew that." The girl sheepishly responded.

"Juvia believes that Natsu-sama planned on working on the new house today, Juvia would not be surprised if today was another quiet one shared between us." The bluenette added.

"Sounds nice." The Neko stated. "I do need to stop by the guild as well to get my guild stamp today as well."

"Perhaps when Milliana returns Juvia could help her unpack her belongings, Natsu-sama will most likely not require assistance today if he is as good as Happy-san says he is." Juvia offered kindly.

"Thanks." The Neko chirped in response. "It could be some nice bonding time, I have to admit I still don't know a great deal about you."

"Juvia looks forward to it then." The bluenette merrily responded.

And bond they did.

Milliana had a lot more stuff than Juvia had realised, finding placed to nearly store it all was surprisingly difficult in such a small house that was initially designed and built to house a single man and his cat.

Natsu spent nine hours laying the foundation of their new house, when the two girls had first seen it the could only marvel at the sheer floor space they would have, but when Natsu stated that the house would have three floors, an attic and a basement the girls were left speechless.

It would take him months to complete on his own but that was how the dragon slayer wanted to do it, he had a very keen understanding if construction, where he had learnt it no one could guess, and he didn't want anyone else messing up his plan.

The ground floor would have a large kitchen and dining area, a vast lounge, a fireplace, two toilets and a laundry room. A varander would encircle the entire floor with hand crafted wooden railings the man would make himself. The second floor would have three large double bedrooms for some of the mates to share as well as several smaller rooms for their children, on the same floor would be a large shower room and bathroom.

The third floor would only have two rooms. One massive master bedroom for Natsu, Juvia and most likely Milliana to share as well as a large double room for the children of the three to share.

Out back he had set aside a place for a play area as well as a massive bath house the size of Magnolia's own communal one that would be for use of the residents of the house only.

He had marked up a space to lay a cobblestone path that would lead up to the house with a smaller cobblestone track that would lead to what would eventually become Happy's Shack after the trio moved out.

Natsu was getting so caught up in the excitement of his work that his Queen and Kitten had to actually go and get him when it was getting dark so that he would come in for dinner, amazingly he had accidentally skipped lunch!

"Aren't you tired Natsu?" Milliana asked sweetly as she watched her mate eat his food.

"Exhausted!" He cheered as he took another bite of his spicy chicken. "But I just can't wait to give you guys this house!" He excitedly added.

"Natsu-sama you have already given us so much." Juvia said warmly. "He needn't push himself so hard to give Juvia and Milliana even more." Milliana nodded in agreement.

A boisterous laugh erupted from his belly. "Like hell!" He cried through his laughter. "I'd give you guys the world of I could, a great house is no trouble at all!"

Milliana swooned at his words like a schoolgirl, Juvia gushed at how loving her mate was.

"Really Natsu-sama~" The Rain Woman cooed. "Juvia does not believe you realises how cute you are!"

Natsu blinked owlishly. "That's a good thing right?"

Now it was the turn of his ladies to erupt into laughter.

"Girls?" He questioned lamely.

"It is a good thing Natsu-sama." Juvia chuckled through her giggles. This brought a cheesy smile to the mans face.

As dinner went on Natsu noticed Milliana acting oddly, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

"You alright Milli?" Natsu asked in soft concern.

"Umm..." The girl murmured unsurely. "I got the err... Ink today for, you know, Juvia's mark. Do you think that after dinner we could maybe-" Natsu cut her off.

"Yes!" He stated firmly with a shit eating grin. "I'm ready whenever you are!"

"Yay!" Milliana cheered, throwing her hands in the air. Juvia gushed at the pair.

The process was painful, but nothing compared to some of the injuries he had suffered before.

He watched carefully as his Nekojin mate used a magic tattoo gun to draw the design his queen had made on the back of his right hand, the same arm as his guild mark and in a place he could proudly show it and always be able to see it.

Milliana skilfully did her own on the inside of her upper left forearm near the elbow joint.

They were magnificent.

Natsu could not have been prouder of his queen when he saw the mark.

He loved her, and having the mark symbolising her power in his skin brought feelings of utter joy to his being.

He'd done well with her, a better queen than he could have ever hoped for.

He had always been honest about the slight crush he had on her when he was eighteen, but if he could go back in time and tell his younger self that he actually won her heart he knew he wouldn't have believed himself.

What a world he had found himself in.

What a world he had created.

Time Skip.

Natsu's twentieth birthday was now only a week away.

Juvia had already purchased a present for him, a gold ring to symbolise her promise of ever lasting devotion to him, she knew he would wear it always but whether he would put it on his ring finger or not would be his choice, but knowing the romantic side that he didn't even seem to know he had, she knew he would.

She was out in the town now with Milliana. Both girls had presents for him but now they were looking for an Iextra special and eroticI surprise for the man they loved on his special day.

Juvia had a strange painful itch in the back of her skull that had been there since she left the house that morning, it was the first time the two had been even remotely separated and the bond was letting her know it did not approve of the distance, truth be told neither did she.

Juvia was certainly no saint on the bedroom, and the same could be said for her Kitten companion, but they wanted something truly unforgettable for their king, so they had to enlist the help of the guilds secret expert on all things erotic.

"Morning you two!" A cheerful voice greeted them as they arrived at the town square.

Mirajane, the sexy demoness, was waiting for them with her shy little sister at her side smiling happily at the two.

"Good morning." Juvia returned with a merry smile, Milliana beamed a tooth grin at the sisters. "Juvia must thank you again Mirajane for your assistance."

"There is no need Juvia." The older Strauss replied. "What are IfriendsI for?"

Over the past few weeks Juvia had been fully aware that many girls were trying to catch her attention, but none more so than the Strauss Sisters.

If Mira had anymore cleavage on display she could have been arrested for public nudity, but whenever someone tried to flirt with her she would snap at them telling them to keep their dirty thoughts to themselves.

Juvia had commented positively on the display once to test her hypothesis only to receive a grateful, if flirtatious, response.

Lissana was as easy to get along with as her older sister was. And even though, yes, she was trying to be noticed by the queen as well, she often got side tracked by her new friendship with the Neko.

Juvia had however noticed that the younger white haired maiden was showing a lot more leg with her criminally short short-short's and her lack of a bra always got noticed as well.

"So any idea's on what you want to give your man?" Mira asked with a sickly sweet smile betraying her scandalous thoughts.

"Something we haven't tried before." Milliana offered. "But that doesn't really leave a lot..." She added with a soft blush colouring her cheeks.

Mira giggled. "I'm sure we can think of something." The girl said as she ushered them over to a secluded bench. "First things first, I need a complete list of every toy and costume you have and what you all enjoyed the most."

Juvia blushed but spoke with a confidence only a queen could in such moments. "Two dildo's, one strap-on, two buttplugs as well as one cattail version, one vibrating egg and a seldom used ballgag." She listed off as Lissana turned bright red. "As far as costumes go Juvia has a neko one and a maid one, but Natsu-sama is not very fond of the latter."

"He likes Juvie to show her power as much as possible." Milliana explained for her queen as she used the nickname she developed for her queen.

"Do you ever use that power on him? Make him the submissive?" Mira questioned.

Juvia shook her head slowly. "Natsu-sama is incapable of showing weakness to us, part of the King Dragon's code, he is always the dominant one."

"I see." Mira mumbled, her own agenda slipped to the back of her mind beyond her control as her helpful friend side took over. "I have a few idea's for new toys, but I need to know exactly what you have and haven't done that you two know about, as well as what you're not comfortable with?"

Juvia noticed the motives of the beauty change and the seriousness in which she was taking this, she smiled internally, perhaps Mira was ready after all?

The Strauss sisters had been more active than most in achieving their goal of wooing the Dragon's Queen, and Juvia would be hard pressed to say she hadn't enjoyed it.

Lissana was attentive and always cheerful but undeniably bashful. She was a constant delight to interact with, always in a good mood and her method of flirting was cute if nothing else.

Mira however, now she was a true prize.

Juvia had learnt a lot about the S-Class barmaid over the past few weeks.

She hid her darker side but it was constantly bubbling at the surface, it was obviously very straining on Mira to have to pretend to be weaker and more innocent than she truly was, to hide her true self, something that Natsu would not out up with if she did in fact join the harem.

Mirajane had always been a good friend to the bluenette. Always there to lend a shoulder and never asking for anything in return.

Milliana was still a bit shy to delve into her personal sex life so she instead let he queen talk.

"Juvia, Milliana and Natsu-sama have if course partaken in all the traditional acts, missionary, doggy, blowjobs and 69, Juvia has also been subject to anal and both girls have been involved on what she believes is known as 'ass-to-mouth'?" The queen offered.

"Snowballing?" Milliana offered shyly. "Where we swap his cum?"

"Ah yes, that as well." Juvia conceded.

"What about your anus Milliana?" Mira questioned.

"They've both fingered it a bit and Juvie ha licked it but that's as far as it's gone back there, I was saving it for him later as a treat sort of thing."

Mira giggled. "You two really are very cute, sordid, but cute."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that..." Milliana deadpanned to her queen.

"Do either of you have any piercings?" Mira questioned, some some sort of deranged glee flashed inside her crystal blue orbs.

Both girls shook their heads. "Do you?" Juvia questioned.

"We both have our belly buttons pierced." Lissana stated. "Christmas presents to each other." She added with a giggle.

"I liked mine so much I went and got both my nipples done as well." Mira chuckled.

"What?" Lissana shrieked. "Why?"

"I wanted to, it makes even wearing a bra feel good, and my nipples are always hard now, especially when the metal gets cold." Mira loved the flushed look of her baby sister.

"Are you two virgins?" Juvia whispered, it wasn't a criteria for becoming a mate but it was what Juvia preferred.

"I've kissed a few girls when I was in my goth stage." Mira shrugged lazily. "But that's it."

When Lissana squirmed uncomfortably the older Strauss couldn't help the anger rise from her belly. "Lis?" She asked darkly.

Even Juvia found the demonic aura stifling.

"I ImayI have slept with the Edolas Laxus?" She offered weakly.

"What?" Mira screeched as her magic made her hair stand tall. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mira paused when a realisation made her anger skyrocket. "Lissana you were only sixteen when you came back from Edolas!"

Lissana's feet became very interesting to the younger Strauss. "Fifteen." She murmured.

"He's four years older than you!" She howled as her demon side flared. "He would have been a legal adult at nineteen! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Perhaps we should give them space?" Milliana suggested quietly to her queen. "I don't want to intrude on a family matter like this."

"Milliana is correct." Juvia responded. "It would be wrong of us to listen."

"Wait." Mira pleaded whilst levelling a devilish glare at her scared sister. "I'll deal with her and him later."

"But the Earthland Laxus is not the one at fault?" Milliana questioned.

"Juvia understands the need to hit someone." Juvia nodded sagely.

"Thank you Juvia." Said a grateful and very stressed demoness. "I won't kill him, that's all I can say."

Mira took in a deep calming breath that did little to sooth her nerves. "Now I have a few ideas for toys you should buy; a double ended dildo and some anal beads, other than that I need to hear more about your sex life to suggest an act for you to use on his birthday."

"Actually." Juvia murmured as she gave the demoness a hungry look. "Juvia may have had an idea. Perhaps a good way to punish your little sister for her transgressions as well?" The bluenette offered.

The hunger was back in the eyes of the white haired demoness.

"I'm listening." She purred lustfully.

"First you'll need to go back to the goth we all know you still are but hide, next..." Juvia began to explain her sordid and depraved idea for her kings birthday present.

"Sound delicious~" Mira cooed whilst licking her lips. "My future queen~"

Juvia was not ashamed to admit that she could be rather manipulative at times, but the night before was the first and hopefully the last time she would ever have to use her skills on her man.

The day had come for Natsu's twentieth birthday. The previous night Juvia and Milliana had coerced the dragon slayer into drinking whilst they spent the night with him, obviously being pregnant meant that they couldn't drink alcohol with him.

Both girls had small baby bumps developing in their abdomens, clear indicators of the life growing within them.

An entire bottle of that ridiculous whiskey that only Natsu and a handful of others could drink was what it took to get the man to pass out.

Afterwards the girls set about prepping the cottage for him.

The plan; to get him to sleep in as they prepared a romantic breakfast before dragging him around town and to the guildhall for their celebration, after sharing gifts of course. Afterwards they would return home where his main presents would be waiting for him.

Before leaving their home Milliana sneakily hid the spare key to the house under the welcome mat.

When they reached the guildhall Natsu was immediately dragged into a celebration brawl that the master had forbidden Erza from interrupting.

The distinct lack of the Strauss Sisters was apparent in the guild hall, but only the blue haired royal and brunette Neko knew where they were.

"This is great!" Natsu cheered as he sent Gajeel flying with a flaming fist.

At the bar Erza was literally holding onto the stool she was sitting on to stop herself from stopping the brawl.

Behind her sat Laxus, with a broken arm, broken leg and neck in a brace, his eyes constantly sweeping around the room in fear of a white haired beauty appearing to demonically beat him again.

Juvia giggle into her hand at her kings jovial cry. She was sitting at the bar with Milliana by her side, Wendy and Lucy were standing in front of her by their own volition to protect the two pregnant women from stray projectile common in guild wide brawls.

"Juvia and Milliana are pregnant, not damsels in need of protection." Juvia sighed to her two bodyguards.

"We know." Lucy replied with a watchful eye scanning the flying debris.

"We're only doing what you would do for us." The sixteen year old Wendy added.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon when Juvia and Milliana had to drag their beloved from the fight he was so easily dominating.

"We must return home Natsu-sama." Juvia stated once they were outside the guildhall.

"Naww." He whined. "How come?"

Juvia pressed her bodacious rear against his crotch and rubbed against it invitingly, through the fabric he could feel her buttplug on his member.

"Juvia and Milliana have an extra special present waiting for you at home~" She cooed lustfully.

Milliana rubbed up against his right side and purred whilst she looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Hot damn." Natsu growled with a feral grin. "You girls spoil me."

"Natsu-sama has no idea." Juvia murmured lustfully.

Natsu took his queens right hand with his left, the hand that held his new glistening ring on his ring finger, and used his other arm to take a hand of the Nekojin as the three embarked on their journey home.

Natsu found it odd at first when Juvia knocked on Ithier own front doorI when they reached it but he quickly understood why when she opened the old creaky wooden door.

There, naked and moaning, were the missing Strauss Sisters.

On their hands knees with their vastly different sized chests to the floor and facing in opposite directions to each other the two girls looked shamefully at him standing in the doorway, watching with his jaw on the floor as they gyrated their hips to churn their holy gates with the double ended dildo connecting them.

"Does this please you Natsu-sama?" Juvia whispered into his ear from behind him whilst Milliana slipped a soft hand down the front of his trousers. "Does this incestuous act of submission from these two beautiful women excite you?" She added whilst she pressed her breasts against his back. "This is your birthday present from us, two lovely new girls to attempt the right, Sisters in Sin, prepared to do anything for their king." She nibbled on his ear when her rehearsed dirty talk was done.

"You are already so hard my king." Milliana purred when she wrapped her hand around his still clothed but solid member.

"Mark your new mates Juvia's beloved." Juvia lustfully murmured. "When they are both yours then the five of is can play together, your Kitten will service her queen while we watch."

Natsu felt his sexually activated Dragon Force take over, it wasn't the Power of the King, no, that was reserved for when Juvia willed it out of him.

Natsu shut the door behind him but kept his queen and his neko with him.

"Let them keep going for a while, I'll move on to them once they both cummed." He grunted, his dominant persona now levelled on the two sisters.

Lissana whimpered in slight fear as her arousal sparked at the look in his eyes, Mira moaned deeply at his words and tone of voice.

"As you wish my king." Juvia conceded. She motioned with a single nod of her head for the Neko to start her work.

Milliana dropped to her knees before king and went to work on his belt buckle, intent on an oral service to pass the time.

"One last thing Natsu-sama." Juvia spoke. "Lissana is in need of punishment, she lost her virginity under age and lied to her own sister about it, please, find it in your big heart to let your new Demoness punish her little sister."

Natsu's following grin was sardonic and excited. "As long as Mira promises to stop hiding who she really is, I will allow it."

Juvia licked the shell of his ear. "Juvia has already made Mirajane commit to this, she must be the Demoness, not the Damsel."

"Good." Natsu growled.

The next thing he knew his member had been tucked snugly into the warm wet confines of the house's deep throat champion, Milliana, as she began her service.

Natsu enjoyed his Kitten's work to a soft chorus of moans from the incestuous Strauss choir.

"Come here Juvia." Natsu groaned with a grin as he pulled his IwifeI to his side. "You can't tell me you don't wanna enjoy this too?"

Juvia blushed but smirked as he man pulled her close to his side. "Juvia will not lie to her beloved, she does want to enjoy this with him, but today is his birthday and this is a message of gratitude from your Queen and Kitten for all that you have done for us." The bluenette lovingly replied with a serene smile adorning her plump lips.

"Then as your king." Natsu began with a deranged grin and adoring eyes. "I command you to enjoy this with me, my Queen."

Again Juvia had to gush internally. "Of course, King Natsu-sama~"

Natsu lifted his shirt from his body as his queen removed all of her clothing. He brought his arm back around her to hold her flush against himself and let his hand play with the buttplug she had had lodged inside her anus all day.

Both Royals moaned in bliss, Juvia at the sensation of Natsu toying her ass, Natsu at Milliana's work on his cock. All the while watching the two sisters bring each other closer to orgasm as they revelled in the shame of everything going on.

Lissana was the first to go, despite being the only mate in the room to have lost her virginity before Natsu got his clawed hands on them, her orgasm was light and seemingly inexperienced, at first Juvia had thought she had hiccuped not cum.

Mira had heard her younger sisters climax before, the wall between their bedrooms at the Strauss house was criminally thin, so the very thought of the dirty action of the girl brought her climax upon her.

If Natsu wasn't in his dominative role he would have cheered, Mira was a squirter.

Mirajane moaned in rapture as she sprayed her younger sister's thighs, buttocks and pussy with her delicious fem-cum, Mira knew it was delicious, she was a very naughty virgin.

/(())\\\\\

Lissana squealed in embarrassment which brought a sinister smirk to the king's face, that girl would not be ashamed to do anything with her sister when he was done with her.

"Milli." Natsu spoke. The Neko looked up at her king whilst continuing to deepthroat his cock. "I want you to make my Queen feel good as I take Mira."

Milliana moved her head back and released his member with a wet pop, she gave his rock hard appendage a few extra pumps with her soft hand before moving to her queen and nuzzling her face into the woman's baby bumped belly.

Juvia stroked the girls face tenderly before sauntering towards the couch that was now facing towards the two Strauss Siblings on the floor.

As she walked, the two white haired maidens watched her strut sexily, her hips moved in such an enticing way that her doughy cheeks jiggled around the pale blue buttplug they held between them with every step. Milliana crawled slowly behind her at the same pace with her face, practically but never quite touching, the derrière of the bluenette all the while staring up at the back of the queens head in utter devotion. The Neko's tail was up in the air with it's tip swishing like a cat on the prowl, her large breasts hung below her and bounced deliciously with every movement her toned arms made, her own slightly enlarged belly pointed towards the floor.

Juvia slowly lowered herself into the centre of the couch, all the while looking stunningly beautiful. She parted her thighs and smiled at the Kitten who had yet to move from more than a few inches away from her.

Milliana understood the smile and licked her lips in excitement before she dug into her moist tasty treat housed between the legs of her queen.

Mira watched, she couldn't wait to get involved.

Lissana quivered, fear was starting to settle into her stomach.

Natsu approached them at a leisurely pace, the sound of a wet tongue lapping at a weeping pussy being the only sound in the house apart from their breathing.

As Natsu approached his member proceeded him, standing tall and proud and out in the open he almost appeared to be following it instead of carrying it.

When he reached them he loomed over the two sisters still joined at the pussy by the double ended dildo.

He knelt down and stroked at Mira's silken hair. "Mira." He sighed dreamily. He didn't let her say anything as he leant forward and took her lips with his own. Mira moaned into the wet lip-lock lustfully.

Mira almost seemed hungry as she delved into the mans mouth only to be fought back by his rough organ.

As they kissed Natsu pulled the white haired woman onto her knees and held her. Lissana whimpered at the lack of attention she was receiving but had to look away from her sisters naked body, she wasn't as comfortable with this as Mira seemed to be.

Lissana scooted onto her back and closed her legs, only to have Mira ungracefully dumped on top of her, the younger girls closed thighs sticking out between spread wide ones of her family member.

It was as if Mira hadn't even noticed, she only stared hungrily at the man moving towards her slowly.

Natsu used his hands to put pressure on the girls shoulders and push her back until he had her pinned atop the nervous girl beneath.

He took in the sight of her pierced belly button on her toned flat stomach and the duo of small bars in the nipples of her luxurious large breasts.

Out of all of the girls on the house Mira had the largest breasts, longest legs and was the tallest. Juvia had the biggest and nicest ass and the best skin. Milliana was the cutest and had the best legs, practically equal to her queens but just a bit more toned, and she was the most flexible.

Lissana was the shortest, she had breasts just above average and small lithe hips, she was however the most innocent even if she wasn't a virgin.

"You're fucking beautiful Mira." Natsu groaned, Mira wriggled beneath his grip, her hips moving creating delicious friction between her soft ass cheeks and the bare crotch of her sibling.

Behind them Juvia had let her head fall back into the back of the couch as her eyes fluttered closed. Her Kitten was doing a tremendous job on her knees between the bluenette's legs. One hand gently toyed her queen's anus with the plug as the other pumped two fingers in and out repeatedly in her slit, all the while she switched between licking her folds and suckling on her clit. Juvia had placed one hand on the girls head and was stroking her adoringly as she worked.

"Will you be rough?" Mira questioned quietly.

Natsu grinned demonically at the demoness as he lined himself up with her opening. "Would you want it any other way?"

"Not at all." The maiden purred.

With a heaving thrust Natsu hilted himself completely within her.

Mira screeched in pain and body racking satisfaction at the sensation, it was so different to a toy and much larger than anything she had had inside herself before, it almost felt like being ripped apart from the inside out.

Natsu was not gentle as he took to ravaging the girl, with every powerful movement of his hips he breached her womb's gates, rocking her entire body back forth on her younger sisters frame.

Natsu watched as the girls, surprisingly springy, pierced breasts waved around frantically, at one point his movements became so intense that the girl's globes were tapping against her chin as he railed her.

His draconic side rising, Natsu felt his sadist tendencies spring into reality. A loud smack echoed throughout the room, followed my a lust fuelled wanton moan, he viciously took to slapping one of her flailing globes repeatedly.

"Ya like that Mira?" Natsu growled between grunts. "Rough enough for ya?"

"More." Mira squeaked. "Please, more." She begged.

With one hand he violently gripped a breast before taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down on it viciously.

Mirajane screamed in agony, but it was Ijusy rightI, she came in her second orgasm of the night, spraying her appreciation as she reached her peak.

Natsu continued but his moans increased, just like the one his queen owned, Mira's pussy was a milker, as she came her vaginal walls constructed in and moved in delightful ways to squeeze out his cum, only he hadn't climaxed yet.

His pounding continued, prolonging her orgasm exponentially.

He left her breast and put one hand around her throat, the hand that had his queens mark on the back, and applied light pressure, not enough to make her uncomfortable, but enough to convey his complete and utter dominance in this moment.

Mira was different than most people in the known world, she literally had a demon living inside of her, that gave her certain astute abilities most lacked.

Despite her pleasure induced lack of cognitive abilities at that moment her mind registered something her nose had picked up on. A delightful scent that no one else could recognise. It was that magical pheromone that only a king dragon could produce, and boy o boy was Natsu releasing a lot of it.

The scent was almost smokey in taste, spicy as well, with something else Mira couldn't pin point.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, her knowledge of the scent just seemed to make it more potent.

Below them Lissana was also being subjected to the inhibition blocking pheromone, only just like the others she had no idea about it.

Tentatively the youngest girl began to lightly lick the shell of her sisters ear.

The feeling of his member swelling inside of her was bringing Mirajane closer to her next climax as he was obviously nearing his first one of the day.

With his hand still around her throat Natsu held her in position as erupted into her, firing his seed like a canon into her belly. Mira's climax was instantaneous. Like a fountain she released her pent up pleasure onto his hips and thighs.

Behind them Juvia screeched as she too fired off her physical praise into the open awaiting mouth of her Kitten, who literally gulped it down, gone were the struggles she used to have with such vast quantities of fluid, her tail waved around erratically as she licked her lips, savouring the godly taste of the queens nectar.

Mira's mating mark was easy to spot on the side of her neck, almost in the exact place her brother held his guild mark.

Natsu literally howled at his success, a giddy Juvia cheering from her place in the couch.

Mirajane was spent. She laid almost lifelessly, spread out upon her sisters body, a lopsided smile on her face.

"Congratulations Mira." Natsu spoke with a satisfied smirk. "You succeeded."

"Thank you, my king." The girl replied breathlessly.

Natsu gently pulled her upright and tenderly kissed her plush lips. "That was amazing." He whispered to her. "But now you have to impress my queen." He added.

"Tell me what I have to do." Mira replied quickly.

Natsu shook his head slowly. "That is not for me to say, it is for her to decide." He said as both looked over to the blue haired queen.

Juvia rose from her place on the couch, fem-cum ran down her legs from her own weeping womanhood. Milliana dutifully followed her closely by crawling on her hands and knees.

"Juvia must be certain that Mira can do as commanded." Juvia cooed as she knelt down to their level.

"I will do anything my queen." Mira responded huskily.

"Mira must earn the right to address Juvia as such." Juvia scolded with a heated look. "Mira must be willing to do what ever it is Juvia commands, no matter how depraved or life altering it may be."

"Please." Mira begged. "Just tell me what you want me to do!"

Juvia grinned like a shedevil. "Mira is going to eat out her own sisters little pussy whilst Natsu fucks Mira like a dog. Mira will also use her hands to pleasure her mistress whilst Juvia's Kitten tattoos the Juvia's mark onto her slutty body."

If dirty talk was enough to make a girl cum then Mira would have there and then.

Milliana shuffled off to retrieve her equipment whilst Juvia sat on the younger Strauss' stomach driving an 'oof' of air from her lungs.

With out even second guessing the incestuous nature of the act Mira spun around and dove into her sisters chalice with an active tongue.

Natsu groaned at the sight before lining himself up and taking Mira doggy style.

Mira's arms snaked up so that her hands could reach between the bluenette's legs before going to work.

Milliana returned shortly after to a chorus of moans. "Where should I place it my queen?" The girl asked sweetly.

"On the opposite side of Juvia's King's mark, on the other side of her neck." Juvia replied through pants, Mira was very skilled with her hands, not quite as good as the Kitten but then again Milliana had had training from the queen and plenty of opportunities to practice.

Mira didn't even shy away from the pain in her neck, she took it like the masochistic demoness she was.

"When Milliana is done." Juvia began. "She may work on Mira's virgin ass."

Milliana beamed up at her queen, pausing momentarily in her work. "Thank you Mistress!" She cheered gratefully.

Lissana didn't know what to do. The feeling of her own sisters tongue on her folds was insanely good, but the sin was weighing heavily on her mind.

Mira was loving every second of it. Her sisters juices were even sweeter than her own, however she couldn't have stopped herself from wishing her sister had shaved down there, she greedily enjoyed the sinful incestuous act.

"Lissana." Juvia grunted, a slight frown on her face that caught Natsu's attention. "Lissana must shave herself before offering herself to Natsu-sama, it is quite unsightly." She stated firmly.

"Agreed." Natsu grunted, his draconic blood meant that even he didn't have pubes, his skin having a scaly undertone, so he wasn't a fan of them.

"Kitten." Juvia stated quickly. "Before you move to your reward between Mira's cheeks, please deal with the mess between Lissana's thighs."

"Of course milady." The Neko chirped happily.

Once the Catgirl was done with the tattoo she shuffled off again to the bathroom to retrieve what she needed before returning to 'clean up' Lissana's lower regions.

Once done the Neko cast the products aside and literally dived between the large ass cheeks of the model.

Mira moaned deeply at the new sensation, a moan that rumbled through her sister's pussy.

Every time Natsu thrust forward his abs would tap against the kitten's forehead as she licked and fingered the maidens tight little anus.

A cacophony of moans and grunts created by every person in the household reverberated between the walls.

Juvia willed herself into being the first to cum, spraying her nectar over Mira's beautiful half buried face. This action drove Mira into her next climax as she too sprayed over another person as she convulsed in pleasure, that person being her new king who unloaded inside of her as he joined the two in post orgasmic bliss.

Lissana was the last to finish, her tiny dainty orgasm delivering some fresh liquid for her sister to hungrily drink up.

Juvia took Mira's chin gently between two finger and brought her face up to meet hers, taking a share of the younger girl's nectar as they shared a heated kiss.

"Divine~" Juvia purred.

"It all looks so good." Milliana drawled as she looked over the mass of bodies.

"You didn't tell me..." Mira panted. "That your cum was addictive... Natsu..."

Juvia giggled at what she thought was a joke, but the guilty look on her King's face told her otherwise.

"Natsu-sama?" Juvia questioned.

"Umm..." Was his lame reply.

"I only noticed..." Mira panted. "Because of the demon in me..."

"Is it really addictive?" Milliana asked innocently.

"Umm... Yes?" Natsu relented before sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you. How am I supposed to tell women I love that my dragon-like sperm is more addictive than crack?" He cried in confusion as his guilt began to weigh him down.

"That explains the headaches..." Juvia mumbled.

"And the cold sweats..." Milliana added softly. "Master?" Milliana questioned with a devoted gleam still lighting up her eyes. "When can I have my next dose?" She seemed to plead.

"Wait. What?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"Juvia is already addicted to her Natsu-sama through her heart." Juvia added warmly. "She does not mind needing his seed to survive." She joked.

Natsu once again looked away guiltily. "Technically only the mates need it to survive, being queen gives you a higher tolerance... You'll only crave it and get sick if you don't get it..."

"We need it to live?" Mira cried in shock.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia looked at him in disapproval. "Juvia loves you and would not have minded this, but not being told hurts her."

Natsu looked lost at her words, a look so alien on his face, Juvia knew instantly that she chose the wrong words.

"I... Hurt you?" He squeaked, appalled at himself.

"No Natsu-sama!" Juvia frantically worked to amend her mistake. "Juvia knows her mate would never hurt her!"

"But you said..." Natsu began.

Milliana interrupted him by rubbing up against his torso in a cat like way, her tail standing up at she looked up at him with love. "We love you Natsu, and we know you love us." She supplied.

"Milliana is correct." Juvia agreed with a soft smile. "Juvia chose the wrong words."

Natsu still felt awful. "I'm so sorry girls." He whispered.

"Don't be." Mira added. "I don't mind."

"It just gives me a better excuse to get your cum." Milliana's words juxtaposed her innocent smile in a nerve shattering way.

"Natsu-sama." Juvia whispered. "Please, your mates love their lives now, please don't change anything because you think you have wronged us, you have not."

Natsu was at a loss. His mind felt muddy and his heart heavy.

Mira's moans were what broke him from his thoughts.

His member, still solid and inside her, was being used by her to pleasure herself. On all fours she was rocking her hips back and forth slowly.

Juvia looked down with a satisfied smile at the action. "Mira is a good girl." The queen cooed. "She has already learnt how to appease her Natsu-sama."

Juvia leant forward and initiated a kiss with her man, a kiss that only took a few moments for him to return.

Milliana lowered herself onto her back and scooted in to take her kings balls into her mouth before she began to suckle on them.

The three women worked to pleasure their suddenly stressed king.

Beneath them Lissana was growing restless, she wanted her turn.

Juvia pulled away and laid her forehead against that of her king's. "Juvia believes it is time for Natsu-sama to take his last birthday present, yes?"

"You might be right Juve." Natsu groaned quietly.

"Mirajane." The Queen lightly commanded. "Juvia wants you to sit your cum filled pussy over your sisters face." She ordered.

"Yes." Mira stated as she took a few more moments to enjoy her master's cock. "My queen."

Mirajane obliged swiftly, in a few moments she was facing the trio of mages with her abused womanhood inches above her sisters face, a few drops of cum dribbled from the hole as she spread her thighs.

Juvia spread her arms wide. "Come my king." She spoke invitingly. "Hold your queen while you make the bad girl yours."

Natsu scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his sweaty body. The two smiled lovingly at each other.

Milliana, being the good little Kitten that she was, used her face to line her master up with the pussy of the younger Strauss from her position on her back.

"Lissana." Juvia said forcefully. "Juvia does not hear enough slurping back there, the bad girl had better not be leaving her sisters womanhood unattended."

Lissana whimpered. But she went to work with her tongue, giving little licks to the pussy painted white above her.

Juvia sighed in disappointment. "Mirajane." She said the name in mock annoyance. "Juvia has decided it his time for her new subject to enact her punishment on her naughty little sister, make her understand that she has wronged you."

Lissana cried in pain when Mira slapped on of her small breasts before the woman muffled the girls now open mouth with her wet slit.

Lissana quivered slightly as she made sure everyone could hear her work. The younger Strauss was more disgusted than pleasured at that moment.

Milliana used her face to move her kings member, still wet from Mirajane, never using her hands she rubbed its tip up and down teasing the girls slit.

Natsu slid in gently.

It was almost disappointing. Taking the virginity of his mates created what felt like a special spiritual bond between himself and them, but he was lacking that at this moment.

He slid in easier than he thought he would.

"Lissana." He growled dangerously. "You are a liar." His voice was low and hollow.

Juvia, Milliana, and Mira all felt their heads snap up to look it him.

"How many times did you sleep with that other guy?"

Juvia could feel the demonic aura radiating off of the woman behind her, but it was eclipsed by her own seething fury at being lied to.

Mira felt the girls attention cease on her womanhood before her muffled voice emanated from between her thighs.

"I didn't count." The teary eyed girl replied.

Juvia felt the heat rise in the room, as did the other girls, Juvia and Milliana had felt this pressure before but the Strauss Sister's had only heard about it from the Queen and Neko.

Through Natsu's anger The Power of the King had been activated.

His eyes turned into slits and took on that frightening red and yellow inches from Juvia's face, Milliana could see the red scales blossom onto his skin, Mira could feel the dominating pressure stifle the room, Lissana could feel his member grow in size inside of her.

Something clicked inside Juvia, something akin to a betrayed queen. "Hold the liar down." Juvia ordered in a voice devoid of the lust and hunger that had accompanied everything she had done so far tonight.

Mira pressed her pussy further down onto her sisters face and closed her thighs around her head, barely giving her enough space to breath yet alone move.

Milliana straddled the girls stomach behind Juvia and facing Mira, she used her Binding magic to trap the girls arms to her sides.

Juvia put all of her weight down onto the girls stomach and hips as Natsu gripped her thighs almost painfully.

Natsu set off at a destructive pace, ramming his hips against her thighs until they began to bruise.

As Lissana screamed at the abuse Mira rubbed her pussy against her face as she and Milliana began to kiss.

Juvia kept her cold angered eyes on those of her husband as he assaulted her inner walls.

It was a surprise to them all when Lissana came first, screaming in agony and rapture.

Juvia slapped her thigh in anger, leaving a red glowing imprint of her hand. "Juvia did not say you could cum!" She howled.

"I'm sorry!" Came the muffled response.

"Milliana." Juvia growled. The neko knew her anger was not aimed at her, but she diligently turned her head to her queen. "Help Mira soak the liars face!" The queen ordered, Natsu grunted in agreement.

The neko took to vigouresly rubbing the new initiates clit until the white haired demoness came, drenching the girls face in fem-cum and ignoring her coughing and spluttering.

When Natsu came, filling her to the brim with hot sticky semen, he, nor anyone else, stopped to see if the girl had been accepted and mated.

With ever increasing power the man assaulted the howling sisters holy gates.

"Use your water magic to punish her." Natsu commanded and his queen obeyed.

The Water Mage created three tendrils of pure blue water. She used one to whip the girls left ass cheek whilst another moved up to wrap around the girls throat. The last invaded her ass hole with no gentleness in sight.

The screaming increased until she came again.

"Lissana!" Juvia screeched in fury. "Juvia will not tell you again!" She added before giving the girl an extra powerful whip to her backside and tightening her hold on her throat.

"So-o-o-o-o-o g-o-o-o-d!" Lissana's words were broken by every thrust.

"You're enjoying this?" Mira asked angrily. "Take your punishment Lissana!"

Again Natsu erupted inside of her, this time in unison with the girl.

"Juvia will not be disobeyed!" The Water Mage shouted.

Natsu pulled out unceremoniously, a sea of sperm flowing from the slit he had been annihilating.

"Everybody off!" He ordered. "Juvia make her understand!"

Juvia did not have to be told twice.

When the two other girls scrambled off Juvia roughly pulled the girl away from where she had been by her hair.

"Milliana and Mira." Juvia said in stunning sweetness as she gestured towards the puddle of cum on the hard wooden floor where Lissana had once been. "Please, enjoy your treat." She added lovingly to her two favourite girls.

"Thank you mistress!" Milliana cheered gratefully before she began licking and slurping up dollops of cum from the floor.

"Yes, thank you!" Mirajane added before joining the Neko on cleaning the floor hands free and only with tongue and lips.

When Juvia turned her head back to the white haired girl on the floor she was looking up at her as if waiting for what was next to come.

Natsu stood off to the side with his arms folded above his chest and his member standing tall. The King did notice something that the others overlooked, Lissana did have the mating mark exactly like the others. It was smack bang in the middle of her stomach, only slightly obscured by her small pink belly button piercing.

Juvia circled the girl like a Great White Shark preparing to strike.

Lissana watched her queen move around her with baited breath.

"If Lissana IeverI lies to us again." Juvia growled darkly. "There will be no way on the Goddesses green Earthland that she will enjoy the consequences."

"I'm sorry." Lissana whispered as she cast her eyes down.

The Water Mage sighed. "Juvia is not cruel despite her, at times, short temper." The bluenette began. "She shall forgive Lissana once she has earned it. But you have not yet earned the right to call Juvia your Queen."

Natsu watched the interaction, silently approving of his Queen's actions.

"I will never lie to you again." Lissana whimpered.

Juvia knelt down on her haunches and inspected the girl. "Now which title does the naughty girl deserve?" Juvia questioned allowed. "Natsu is King and Juvia his Queen. Milliana is their Kitten. Juvia has yet to decide on one for Mirajane, but Lissana has not acted in a way befitting of a respectful title." Juvia smirked as the girl looked genuinely crestfallen. She opened her arms and ushered the girl towards her. "Hug your Queen my little Jester, and all will be forgiven."

The title of the fool huh? Lissana accepted and moved to submissively embrace her queen.

Natsu was impressed, this was the first time Juvia had won her dominance over a mate in a mostly nonsexual way.

"You still must subject yourself to your sisters punishment. Juvia may even make such things Mira's responsibility, surely a sadist such as herself would enjoy such a role in the harem?"

"Anything for you my queen!" Mira shouted in faux submission through a mouthful of cum she had sucked up off the floor.

For Juvia, Milliana and Mira all acts of submission were just an act, all three girls were strong willed, intelligent and powerful women, something Natsu would never want to take away from them.

But there was something different about the youngest Strauss, almost as of she just was submissive by nature.

If the way she snuggled into Juvia's embrace with her face buried in her neck was any indication, Natsu's hunch was correct.

"Milliana will tattoo your mark on your left breast, just above your heart. All mates are forbidden to hide either the Kings or Queens mark."

"Yes Mistress." Lissana whispered.

"Good girl." Juvia soothed. Juvia tenderly kissed the girl before gently laying her down on her back.

Juvia stepped back and motioned for Mira to start her punishment.

Juvia rode Natsu for hours as Milliana pleasured them both, all the while watching as Lissana willingly and happily let herself be fucked by her sister. No toys were used. Mira would either bury her face in her sisters crotch, grind hers over the face of the younger girl, or a managory of other depraved positions.

When the time came to go to sleep Natsu carried his exhausted beloved to their room and laid her down in bed.

Milliana was always allowed to sleep with the royals but when the time came to move into the new house the two Strauss sibling would be among those to sleep in a different room.

For tonight though, the bluenette gave both siblings permission to sleep with them until the new house was done.

Natsu held Juvia in his arms as the girl snuggled into his chest. Milliana was at her back, her breasts and slightly pregnant belly pressed up against her. Mira slept behind Natsu, her face buried in his back as she too pressed her body against his. Lissana, whose mind had returned, snuggled into her sister's back, desperate for the comfort she always got from being near her.

The five slept peacefully that night.

Juvia had the same dream again, only this time two new smiling faces appeared as they played with their children.

The faces of Mirajane and Lissana Strauss.

To the 'guest' who pm'd me about Wendy joining the harem, the answer is simple; no, I think it's weird.

Also a side note: I didn't make this story as a crack pairing which a fair few reviewers have noticed, the relationship between Natsu and Juvia is genuine, which is the way I personally prefer. Despite all of the smut this story is a very slowly developing love story between the two, I won't however stop the smut from coming, so thank you to all who have noticed and appreciated this fact of their relationship.

There will be a love story as well as a villain in this story eventually, but for now let us revel in the depravity of our deepest hidden desires yes? :P

D Jonez


	6. Settling In

**First things first, a very sincere and warm thank you to everyone who has ever given me constructive criticism or has expressed pleasant reviews to my work. These messages and reviews from you are the very reason any of us continue to write FanFiction.**

 **To those who never have a nice word to say and seem to target any writer they fancy; if you don't like it don't read it. No one is forcing you to read anything here.**

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Natsu never felt cold, he'd be hard pressed to even describe what it felt like, but when he woke up the following morning to an empty bed it was the only word that came to mind.

When his eyes scanned the room he found nothing, it was only when he left the bedroom that he found one of his scantily clad girlfriends.

Lissana seemed to be almost standing guard at the bathroom door, her bed hair standing in different directions and only wearing tiny yellow and green panties with teddy bears on them.

"Lis? Where is everyone?" Natsu asked now clad in a pair of baggy black shorts that ended above his knees.

"Ah Natsu!" Lissana jumped in fright. "G-g-good morning!" She stuttered.

Natsu cocked a brow at her odd behaviour. "Everything all right?"

"Of course Master, why wouldn't it be?" She asked cutely, she didn't seem to be breaking her promise and lying but she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Master?" Natsu questioned the moniker.

Before he got his answer the sound of retching caused alarm to rack through his body.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu demanded.

Unable to lie the Strauss merely stuttered incoherently.

The dragon slayer pushed his way passed her and tried to turn the handle to the bathroom, only to find it locked. Inhuman strength had its perks as he shouldered the door down with little effort.

His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Mirajane holding back the long hairs of both Juvia and Milliana as both pregnant girls hurled into the toilet bowl they were kneeling in front of.

"Girls!" Natsu cried as he raced to their side.

"It's alright Natsu." Mira soothed sweetly as Natsu took Juvia's hair from her and began to rub her back freeing up Mira to offer the same comfort to the Neko. "It's just morning sickness."

"Juvia will be fine." The Queen mumbled as she spat out the last remnants of sick from her mouth.

"Why'd you try and hide this from me?" Natsu demanded softly.

Juvia offered him a gently smile. "If the king cannot show weakness to his queen how can his queen show weakness to her king?"

Natsu kissed the bridge of her nose lovingly and shot the Neko a tender smile. "It ain't weakness, you're pregnant. That don't make you weak Juve."

Juvia giggled softly. "Juvia cannot change who she is."

"And please don't." Natsu quickly said honestly. "I love you for you, I don't want you to be anyone else."

Natsu carried his queen out and lay her down gently on the bed before returning for his Kitten.

One by one the residents quickly showered. Mirajane first followed by Lissana as the other two mates regained their bearings. Milliana was next before Juvia and Natsu showered together.

When the two entered the lounge after that Natsu was gifted with a truly wondrous sight.

Mira was only wearing a tiny black thong that disappeared up between her amazing ass cheeks as she cooked breakfast for the house hold, her hair was in a ponytail displaying the two marks on her neck.

Lissana was laying down on the couch in the same panties as before while Milliana, dressed only in lacy red transparent panties, worked on the Queen's Mark she was tattooing onto the girls left breast just above her heart.

Juvia, wearing only a white thong, took her husband by his hand and lead him over to the dining table before sitting next to the man only wearing the same shorts as before.

"What do you think Juvia?" Lissana asked excitedly as she showed the Water Mage her blue Queens Mark after she raced over to the seated couple.

"The Mark looks lovely on Lissana." Juvia said sweetly with a large grin, Lissana returned it with a large happy smile.

"Breakfast is ready." Mirajane chirped as she sashayed towards the table with five plates piled up in her arms.

"We only have four chairs?" Milliana noted as she too arrived at the table.

Natsu pulled his queen into his lap. "Problem solved." He grinned widely at his harem, Juvia snuggled her ass into his crotch and laid her back against his chest, sighing in comfort at the new position.

They all ate in comfortable silence as The King reached around his buxom Queen to eat his good with one hand whilst the other rubbed slow circles on her belly.

"I'm going to need to go shopping" Mira stated after politely wiping her mouth with a napkin. "You made me promise to be _the real me_ so first things first I need to get all this damn pink out of my wardrobe."

"I'll go with you." Milliana happily responded. "I love shopping."

"I need to go as well." Lissana added. "I need clothes that show off my stomach and cleavage now to show off my marks, I've never worn such revealing clothes before..."

"Lissana will let Mirajane choose her clothing." Juvia stated off handedly. "Juvia is sure that Lissana's sister has not let her off the hook just yet."

There was a small dark glint in the demonesses eyes. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm gonna work on the house for a bit today." Natsu stated. "But I've for to get some training in first."

"When was the last time you had a proper fight?" Mira asked.

"Apart from the brawl yesterday I haven't been in a proper one since before I crowned Juve." The dragon slayer replied.

"I'd love to see you mop the floor with Erza now that you've got this awesome new power." Mirajane muttered darkly.

Milliana chuckled in slight concern for her adoptive sister.

"Natsu-sama has already defeated and surpassed her." Juvia informed proudly. "Another fight against Erza would be fruitless."

"I'd still like to see it again." Mira relented. "Any who, I'm going to get dressed then head out."

"Let me quickly wash the dishes then I'll find something to where out as well." The younger Strauss quickly added before scooping up the now empty plates.

"Lissana must remember to show both marks at all times." Juvia reminded with a sagely nod.

Lissana hummed in thought. "I could just roll up a shirt to show my kings mark, but I'll have to be creative to show off my other one."

"Juvia has a shirt Lissana can wear unbuttoned, your bra will conserve your innocence in the public." The bluenette commanded.

Lissana looked away bashfully. "But I don't have any bra's, I don't like wearing them..."

Juvia cocked a brow. "Then tie something around your chest, Juvia believes she has a small blue scarf in the bedroom."

"Yes milady." Lissana obediently stated.

Mirajane, Milliana and Lissana were out the door quite quickly after that, all of them quite eager to venture out on their shopping trip.

Juvia found herself sprawled out on the couch not long after they left, looking forward to some peace and quiet. As she lay there with her eyes closed she felt a weight on the couch that caused the worn cushions to shift rather dramatically. Her lids fluttered open and she came face to face with her King hovering just above her body.

"Ya know." He drawled teasingly. "We have the house to ourselves."

Juvia giggled and placed her hands against his warm firm chest. "Is Natsu-sama trying to tell his Queen that he wants something?" The girl purred.

He took her lips with one of the most gentle and heartfelt kisses he had ever mustered up. "Let's make love, not fuck, I wanna show you what you mean to me." He whispered quietly.

"Juvia already knows how much her Natsu-sama loves her, but she will never decline a demonstration."

Natsu smiled and pulled the girl to her feet before leading her to the bedroom by the gentle grip he had on her hand.

He laid her down on the bed slowly and shimmied out of his shorts before crawling on top of her.

The bluenette wrapped her slender arms around his neck and held him close as they kissed passionately for a short while.

Natsu began to nibble on her ear making her giggle when he slipped his tongue inside.

Next he started to plant small butterfly kisses across her face before leading them down to her breasts, down her slightly swollen stomach, along her hips and then finally over her clothed womanhood.

Slowly but without preamble the man pulled her tiny panties down her luxurious long legs.

For the next thirty minutes he gave his utmost attention to orally pleasuring his queen with slow gentle licks, light suckles and slow fingers, eventually slipping a finger into her always sensitive anus.

In her bliss Juvia came twice at his ministrations.

Knowing that his queen was enjoying herself was all that Natsu needed in return.

Eventually though he crawled back up her body to kiss her lovingly again.

Juvia moaned in happiness when his member slipped inside her vaginal walls. The man wrapped his arms around the woman and held her close to his chest before he began to slowly grind his hips back and forth, using his crotch to rub her clit whist he slowly churned her insides with his manhood. As he did this the dragon slayer took to whispering sweet nothings into her ear almost silently about how much he loved, adored and cherished her, words that Lucy had helped coach him in.

Juvia's following orgasm was not as body racking intense as she was used to, it was long, persistent and brought on by nothing but love.

When her king unloaded himself inside of her he continued his verbal praise, the words only partially broken by soft grunts.

He continued on afterwards until the two royals came in unison one final time.

"I love you so much Juvia." Natsu whispered finally after their unison finale.

"Juvia loves her Natsu-sama." The girl returned just as softly. "Please stay with your queen today, she wishes to be with you more than anything."

"Whatever you want Juve I have to give you." He replied with a pleased grin. "And there is nothing I like giving you more than my time."

When the three other girls returned home thy found a half asleep Juvia with her head on Natsu's chest as the man stroked her hair lovingly with one hand as the other rubbed gentle circles on her belly.

"Good trip?" Natsu asked lazily from his place on the bed.

"Uneventful but successful." Mirajane answered with a merry grin. The girl looked stunning in her new wardrobe. A black singlet that left most of her naval exposed and dark red skinny jeans that barely reached her hips and showed the 'v' of her toned abdomen on display with black boots. Her hair was done up prettily in a ponytail to show off her marks.

"Mira almost killed Macao when he saw us and tried to flirt with her." Milliana deadpanned. "I think the guild will know about them joining fairly soon."

Juvia giggled.

"D'you wanna see Lissana's new clothes?" Milliana asked excitedly. "Mira picked them all out!"

The white haired demoness smirked mischievously. "They look good on her."

"Call Lissana in." Juvia said as she sat up a bit to watch, her and Natsu were still completely naked and a small amount of sperm was leaking from her pussy onto the sheets.

"Lis, come in here!" Mira called in a faux sweet voice.

Lissana appeared barefoot and embarrassed in the doorway.

She wore a pale green boob tube that covered practically nothing with pale blue short shorts at her hips.

Both of her marks clearly on display as well as most of her skin.

"Is this alright?" She asked her queen.

"It is perfect Lissana, Juvia very much approves of Mirajane's choice."

Both Strauss girls smiled at the compliments.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Milliana asked with her hungry gaze directed at the cum surrounding the Queen's womanhood.

"This is for Juvia." The girl quickly replied protectively. "If the girls require a dose they may take some from their king."

"Can we?" Milliana practically begged excitedly.

Juvia wrapped a dainty hand around her kings engorged member. "Natsu-sama certainly seems able." She cooed as she gave it a few slow pumps.

"Always ready, willing and able for my girls." Natsu grunted through a shit eating grin.

"But please observe the rules girls." Juvia stopped them in their tracks with her words. "Within the house, unless specified otherwise, the dress code is either naked or panties only."

The three girls were quick to amend their mistake.

Natsu placed his two hands behind his head and sighed in contentment as Milliana, Mirajane and Lissana hovered their faces over his member and worked together to coax out his seed.

Juvia lay herself over her king and snuggled into his warmth. "Life is good is it not Natsu-sama?" The bluenette asked tiredly.

"If it got any better I'd have to have to slap myself awake." He laughed.

Juvia gave him a soft sweet chuckle in response. "Juvia can assure her Natsu-sama, this is no dream."

"Good." The dragon slayer grinned. "Coz I'd have to kill the guy who woke me up."

Three weeks later, the day had come for Juvia's own twentieth birthday.

Natsu had three perfect presents for her which he had yet to give the still sleeping girl.

The first was a ring similar to the one she had given him.

The second was the key to the house he had finished the day before and had yet to even let her inside.

The third was a thick fat stack of cash to fill and decorate the house in whatever way she wanted to.

Natsu and Mira were scurrying around the kitchen of the shack that wood soon become Happy's making a feast for the birthday Queen.

Milliana was awake but had snuggled into her queen to provide enough warmth and comfort to keep the pregnant woman asleep long enough for Natsu and Mira to finish their work, Lissana was pressed up to the back of the queen for the sane effect.

Over the past few weeks a few things had become clear to Natsu.

Milliana was clearly Juvia's favourite apart from himself, the girl was always in close proximity to her beloved queen and was often willingly coddled by the bluenette who was more than just a little possessive of the Neko.

The queen also seemed to have a lot of respect for Mirajane, usually tasking the woman with servicing the king if Juvia herself couldn't.

Lissana had finally been accepted fully by the blue haired royal and was now allowed to refer to her as her queen, one thing though, is that Juvia really liked to dominate the younger Strauss more intensely than the other two and also enjoyed watching the incestuous moments the Sisters in Sin would share.

Natsu didn't pick favourites, apart from his queen, but if he wasn't with Juvia he was usually with Mira, the two had developed an even greater friendship over the past few weeks.

"Don't forget the bacon Natsu." Mirajane reminded in a hushed whisper.

"Got it, you done the toast yet?"

"I will as soon as I'm finished with the eggs and sausage."

"Juve prefers her toast room temperature but the rest hot."

"Really? Oh, well I'll put the toast on now."

"Where's the blueberry jam she likes?"

"Top shelf near her tea, have you put the kettle on yet?"

"Yep, you set the table yet?"

"Yes, but I can't find her napkin."

"It's in the wash, I'll grab it once she's sitting down."

"Do you know if she puts butter on her toast?"

"C'mon Mira, she's lactose intolerant, she can't eat dairy."

"I'm not sure if butter counts."

"Well I've never seen her eat it, so put it on the table so she can decide herself."

"Right."

The duo were frantic in their preparations, racing around the kitchen like a dance.

Natsu's sensitive ears twitched when he heard the rustling of bed sheets.

"Of all days to wake up early..." Natsu groused quietly.

"Milliana should be able to keep her attention for a while." Mira spoke in a tone that revealed that she was trying to convince herself as well.

"Natsu-sama?" The bluenette's voice echoed from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Just a sec Juve, don't come out yet!"

"Is Natsu-sama out there with Mira?"

"Yep! She's here with me, just stay there a sec!" Natsu cried back in earnest.

"Natsu-sama wouldn't be depriving his queen of birthday sex by playing with Mira out there would he?" The voice seemed strained, as if she was growling behind a forced smile.

"Really Juve? Would I do that to you?" The man asked with a slight chuckle.

Next to him Mira swatted his arm with the back of her hand. "Don't tease her on her birthday."

The pink haired twenty-year-old cocked a brow. "I wasn't teasing her?"

"Men." Mira sighed distractedly.

Natsu felt his face fall solid. 'The hell have I done now?'

Living with these women was great! He could have never of imagined things would turn out like they had, but being the only guy with four other women in his house could be quite draining at times.

"I can't wait for my son to arrive." The dragon slayer grumbled almost silently to himself as he busied himself once again with his preparations, silently thankful that Mira didn't have anything like a draconically charged sense of hearing.

"Please Kitten not now." The duo heard the queen state from behind the bedroom door. "Perhaps later?"

"Aww." The neko whined. "Ok."

The bedroom door opened softly, Natsu almost growled in approval at the sight.

There she was, his queen. Her hair tousled from sleep and her eyes trying to blink away the sleep. The blue haired woman stood magnificently in the doorway to the bedroom in nothing but a tiny lacy blue thong. Her bare breasts sporting matching stiff peaks from the cold air, and the belly nurturing his heir proudly on display.

The girl blinked in confusion at the vast spread sitting neatly on the table top.

"Is this?" The girl muttered quietly.

"Damn it Juve." The man chuckled warmly as he approached her. "You pick today of all days to wake up early?"

The blue haired woman smirked up at him with adoration sparkling in her eyes. "Your son appears to be an early riser much like his father." She stated.

The man gave her a tender kiss on her plump lips. "Is he moving already?" He asked in genuine excitement.

Juvia giggled and relished the feeling of his warm hand on her small belly. "It is far too early for the young man to be moving Natsu-sama, he just seems to have an energy about him."

"Aww man." The dragon slayer seemed to genuinely deflate. "I can't wait to meet him."

Pride began to swell within Juvia, pride that the man she loved was so enamoured with the life she was growing inside of her.

"And what about our daughters?" Mira teased as she turned away from the stove with her hand on her hip. "Are you telling me you're not excited to meet them to?"

"Are you kidding?" Natsu was practically bouncing as he spoke. "I can't wait to meet my kids! All of them!"

It was then that two more women appeared from the within the bedroom, finally Natsu took stock of what everyone was wearing.

The dragon slayer was wearing nothing, literally nothing. What was the point in putting anything on when he'd have to take it off again once breakfast was done to pleasure his queen on her special day?

Mira had slipped on a black thong before helping her King, Natsu didn't see the point in it considering anyone could see right through it, but it was damn sexy.

Juvia as mentioned before was in a blue thong, Lissana had on a tiny pair of green panties with doves.

Milliana seemed to have taken a page out of his book, she stood there stark naked beaming a smile up at him with joyous eyes.

Damn this man had it good.

Juvia pressed her body up against his and kissed his chest softly as he wrapped his well-muscled arms around her smaller frame and held her close.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, after that we can move onto presents."

Juvia smiled against his skin. "Natsu-sama spoils his Queen." The girl whispered softly.

Natsu gave both Milliana and Lissana short kisses as they made their way passed the pair to help Mirajane before gently leading his queen to the table.

It had become a custom that Juvia always sat in the lap of her King at meal times. Natsu landed with little grace in the chair at the head of the table, leaving enough room for his queen to take her honoured place.

Juvia noticed his lack of clothing and the semi he was sporting. Before taking her seat she freed herself of her underwear by shimmying the article off of her hips and down her legs before getting comfy in his lap, she felt his member grow slightly in appreciation.

"Breakfast is served." A now naked Mirajane chirped pleasantly as she placed food and beverages down on the table, obviously the woman had found the memo of no underwear today as well.

Natsu smiled gratefully at the woman before looking passed her at Lissana who was also removing her panties.

Mira returned to the kitchen to grab more stuff, with his excellent hearing the man heard the older Strauss speak kindly to her younger sibling. "Give them here Lis, I'll put them in the hamper."

The younger Strauss smiled softly in gratitude and handed the woman her 'clothing'. When the youngest girl turned her back both Natsu and Juvia saw the demoness bring the panties to her nose before taking a long drawn out sniff of them when she thought no one was watching, the elder sister visibly shuddered in delight at the delightful scent and incestuous sin.

Juvia felt the cock pressing against her cheeks stiffen considerably.

With the table set the women took their seats. Milliana sat to the royals left with Lissana next to her, opposite those two sat Mirajane sitting has close to her king and queen as possible, mind you if Milliana was any closer she too would be in their lap.

"Happy birthday Juvia." Natsu stated lovingly into the bluenette's ear.

"Happy birthday!" The women all added in different levels of fervour.

Juvia gleamed a bright smile. "Juvia is so very grateful to all of her family!" The water Mage exclaimed merrily.

"Family?" The word felt warm as it rolled off of the tongue of the resident Neko.

"Of course!" Juvia replied cheerfully. "We are all one big family here in this house and Juvia is overjoyed to be able to spend her birthday with those she cherishes the most!"

The mood around the table could not have been brighter. Digging into the fine cuisine so perfectly crafted by Mirajane and Natsu the five love birds settled in for a brilliant day.

"Has anyone thought of names?" Lissana queried softly after swallowing down a small mouthful of scrambled egg.

Everyone, even Natsu, looked up in thought at the question.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked quietly. "Remember when we were kids?" The demoness asked teasingly.

Natsu chuckled. "When you used to tease me and Lissana, then Erza started teasing you about me. I remember you had a girl's name picked out."

Mirajane smiled softly. "Do you remember what it was?"

"Raven." Natsu murmured with a grin. "You loved the name Raven."

"Is that alright? I know it's still really early into my pregnancy, but could we name out daughter Raven?" Mira almost seemed nervous when she asked.

"Of course." The man responded with a grin. "I think it's a great name."

"Are there any other girl names you like?" Milliana questioned.

"Hmm I'm really not sure." Natsu mumbled. "Do you?"

"Imogen!" The Neko practically shouted in excitement. "It's my real name!"

Everyone around the table seemed to blink in confusion.

"You mean... We don't use your real name?" Natsu asked quietly, Juvia almost seemed hurt.

Milliana looked away sadly. "When I was taken to the tower I didn't know my real name, Grandpa Rob named me Milliana, I didn't know until after I was saved by Natsu and Erza that my mother had named me Imogen." The girl explained softly. "But by then everyone was calling me Milliana, I don't know how I'd feel about being called Imogen, but I feel like naming my daughter that would make my mum happy."

The hurt drained quickly from the Queens face only to be replaced by a soft look of understanding. "Which would Milliana prefer we all call you?" The rain woman asked gently.

"I'm happy with you calling me Kitten!" The brunette replied in a perky tone. "But as for everyone else I'm happy with them calling me Milliana."

"I think naming our daughter Imogen is a great idea." Natsu stated comfortingly. He reached around his queen and put his large warm hand on the Neko's bare shoulder. "It's a great name."

Milliana smiled shyly.

"What about you Lis?" Mira asked.

"Mirajane." The younger Strauss answered immediately.

"W-w-w-what?" The older sister spluttered in surprise, all eyes were now on Lissana.

"You've always been my hero." The girl replied merrily. "I'd love it if you let me name my daughter after you, if that's ok with the father as well?"

"Yep!" Natsu quickly cut in. "I couldn't think of a better name for her!"

Tears stung at the crystal blues belonging to the elder sister. "I... I don't know what to say... I'm honoured."

Natsu took a moment to quickly whisper something into his queen's ear. "We are not naming our son after anyone in the guild."

"No we are not." Juvia quickly agreed. "Does Natsu-sama have any ideas for a boy's name?"

The man chuckled. "I bet you do."

"Morgan."

"Done." The pinkette agreed. "It's great."

An hour later and all of the dishes had been cleaned and stacked away, the table cleared and now everyone was gathered around Juvia on the couch.

Natsu sat next to his queen with one arm around her waist and her body pressed tightly against his. Mira was on the opposite side with her breasts very effectively pressed against the water mages side as she nibbled on her ear, one of her hands gently rolling a breast of the queen between her fingers.

Milliana was on all fours with her face between the thighs of her queen as she softly lapped at her folds. Lissana was laying across Natsu's lap as she suckled on the nipple not being attended to by her older sister.

Natsu was running one hand across Lissana's soft bum cheeks whilst he kissed his moaning queen.

"We'll get to the real sex after presents." The man stated through a cocky smirk after breaking the kiss.

"Tease." Juvia murmured.

Natsu had to actually tell all of the girls to stop, they all moved away with reluctance, none more so than Milliana.

The girls had all been told not to get their queen anything and to instead hold onto their money for when their children arrived, but that didn't stop them from banding together to get the blue haired royal a rather large bag of new toys that had all four women drooling.

The ring fit Juvia's finger perfectly, of course it was placed on her ring finger! Why bother asking?

Oh... Sorry?

It was when Natsu handed the woman the large stack of cash that she raised a dainty eyebrow.

"What is this for?" The woman questioned lamely.

"Decorating." Natsu answered bluntly with a grin.

"Decorating what?"

"Let me show you."

Juvia couldn't stop herself from bounding around her new almost mansion like home like a giddy young girl, listing off everything she wanted as she went.

Juvia knew she was being spoilt but she didn't care. She was royalty after all, and it was her birthday.

When Natsu showed his queen their new room the woman almost had a heart attack.

It was huge. Completely bare apart from one thing.

"Mira came up with the idea of a custom made bed big enough for all of us and any future mates, I know I said you could decorate the whole house how you wanted but I figured you wouldn't object to this." Natsu explained as he walked into the bedroom behind his queen and pressing his body up against her back, lazily draping his arms around her abdomen.

"Natsu-sama..." The rain woman breathed in awe. "Is the best man to have ever existed."

It wasn't just the bed that summoned up that compliment. There was a massive walk in wardrobe, a huge on suite bathroom with a shower and bathtub big enough for at least ten people. There were two massive windows with large windowsills big enough to lounge out in and luscious red carpeting running along the floor.

"Anything for my Queen." Natsu stated adoringly. "Just please tell me you like it, if ya don't I have no problems with starting again."

As quick as a flask Juvia had spun around in his hold and placed her hands across his chest. "That will not be necessary!" She cried out quickly. "Natsu-sama." The woman now spoke in a much softer tone. "This is all just so perfect. Juvia cannot even point at something she does not like. You have not built is a house you have built us a lifetime home, not just fit for us, not just fit for us and our mates but a home fit for all of us, our unborn children and any future children we will have." Tears began to pool in her ocean blue eyes and her voice began to waver. "You have built us a family home, not even our guild makes Juvia feel this way."

"I love you Juvia, I don't just want to please you for tradition or anything like that, I won't you to be happy because I love you. Nothing but the best will do for you." The man could not have been holding the woman any tighter without risking his child.

"Natsu-sama is unsure if he and his mates might live forever because of the bond and his own demonic immortality, but Juvia surely hopes that we will so that we may live forever together in this wonderful home he has built for us all."

Natsu smiled warmly down at his queen before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. "Mira's looking into that for us with Levy and Cana. It's a great thought though isn't it?" Natsu spoke quietly as to not scare off the moment.

"The best."

After a quick, 10 minute, kiss the two lovers ventured back down the glorious spiral staircase from the third floor down to the ground floor which held the kitchen, lounge, dining room and laundry room.

It was in the lounge room that they found the three scantily clad women whom they knew for certain would be living with them, perhaps for eternity.

"Sooo..." Mira drawled whilst looking down at her feet. "What are the sleeping arrangements?"

Natsu left this entirely up to his queen's discretion.

"Natsu-sama and Juvia have the master bedroom, and just as Juvia promised; Milliana may join us if she wishes." Juvia began in her 'queen tone'. "The other bedroom on the top floor will be for the children of Natsu-sama, Juvia and Milliana. The Strauss Sisters may choose a room to share, but they must share a room, on the second floor. I have seen them all and they could all accommodate at least three mages and ten children, not that we would force conditions like that."

The two Strauss sisters failed to hide their upset at not being in the same room as their beloved king and queen.

"Juvia is sure there is much fun to be had in sharing a room with their sister."

Idea's sparked in both white haired girls.

'I could have her whenever I wanted.' Mirajane thought with deranged glee. 'And I could sniff her panties to my heart's content!'

'Mirajane could take me whenever she wanted!' Lissana practically purred within her own mind. 'And I'd get to snuggle with her every night unless Natsu and Juvia wanted us!'

"I'm sure there is." Mirajane mumbled red faced.

"Can we have the room closest to the stairs?" Lissana asked cutely, thinking it was the shortest distance up to the room of the royals.

"Of course." Juvia agreed with a beaming smile of utter happiness. "Now let us all journey up to the master bedroom for Juvia's birthday sex before we all move our stuff in!"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu roared in agreement, he deftly snatched his giggling queen into his arms bridal style and began racing towards the staircase.

The three other women quickly moved after them.

"Remember we have to be at the guild by six tonight for Juvia's party!" Mirajane, ever the planner, shouted up after them as she and her sister raced up the stairs behind Milliana.

Natsu booted down the door to the master bedroom and strode inside before gently placing his pregnant queen down on the bed, all the while she was staring up at him hungrily.

He was still naked, as was everyone else, and she was exceedingly thankful for that.

Her King lent in and placed his arms on either side of her seated form. "You want the good stuff?" Natsu asked from right in front of her face.

"Juvia wants the good stuff." The bluenette mumbled in reply. "And the new toys."

"We'll get to the new toys in a bit." The pink haired man stated calmly as he stood up tall again, confusing Juvia further by taking a step back. "But first we're all gonna show you how much you mean to us." He added with a smirk.

Juvia watched as three ladies emerged slowly from behind him and moved towards her.

With a soft smile Juvia allowed her Kitten to push her gently down onto the bed by using her hands before the brunette leant over her and initiated a slow passionate kiss forcing the rain woman's eyes to flutter closed.

Next she felt a small head adorned with short soft hair nudge her thighs open before tentatively licking at her folds, Juvia could tell it was Lissana, she knew the feel of every tongue in the house and could tell them apart blindfolded.

Following that she felt a dainty hand grip her right breast and squeeze with a delectable amount of force before the owner of said had took her other nipple into her mouth, Mirajane was practically as physically strong as Natsu, demon heritage, and could be nice and strong when playing with her breasts.

Natsu watched the sight of his three mates pleasuring his Queen until she was a moaning orchestra of one.

Despite the girls initially coming for Natsu and their hearts mostly being given to him there was something inside them that yearned for their Queen, and it had nothing to do with the draconic rituals and traditions.

Juvia was kind hearted and sweet, strong and gentle, compassionate and dominant. It was so hard for them not to fall for her as well.

Milliana had it especially bad. The Neko could not deny that her affections for her queen rivalled those she had for her king.

For Mirajane it was slightly different. Her heart belonged to Natsu first and foremost, but Juvia was certainly no obstruction in her way, she more than cared for the rain woman enough to follow her anywhere.

The moans muffled by luscious lips began to grow in volume as Mira and Lissana both doubled their efforts on their beloved blue haired royal.

Although in Seventh Heaven the Water Mage could help but to yearn for the touch of the man she knew would standing by and watching.

Her silent plea was answered when a calloused hand gently came to rest on her belly.

"Do you see now Juvia?" The man asked softly. "What you mean to us?"

Juvia didn't see the other hand of the man be placed gently on the lower back of the Neko, promoting her to speak.

The cat like girl slowly pulled away after a lingering kiss. "We love you Juvia." The woman stated softly. "We all do."

Mira hummed into the breast she was servicing in affirmation whilst the other Strauss sister continued her work.

"She does." Juvia answered breathlessly. "Juvia understands fully." There was an almost serene smile on her lips as she spoke.

Silently the man pulled back again and Milliana returned to the searing kisses she was sharing with her queen.

Natsu moved to where Lissana was working and gently placed a hand on the youngest girl's shoulder. The white haired girl gave a few more licks before moving away allowing the man to line his throbbing member up with the glistening opening of the female royal before gently pushing inside of her and sheathing himself against her hips.

Juvia moaned into the lips of her Kitten at the feeling she always seemed to crave.

Lissana moved back between the legs of both royals, and after one sensual lick of the balls in her face she pushed her chin and mouth in between the doughy ass cheeks of the woman before gently and tentatively beginning to orally service the tight hidden hole held between them.

As Natsu slowly began to move his member in and out of his queen he took one hand and pressed it into the phenomenal ass of Mirajane, to both hold himself up and grope her the firm cheeks.

Natsu's slight pants, Juvia's muffled moans and the sounds of a wet kiss were the noises that bathed the room in soft erotica.

Juvia will the Neko to move to one side so that she could stare longingly at her king, the Cat girl now peppering the rain woman's shoulders with kisses or nibbling on her ears.

Natsu maintained eye contact with his beloved, staring right back at her with heated intensity.

By the goddess she looked happy.

He picked up in speed, not enough to instigate anything unromantic but enough to increase their pleasure whilst still being as loving as possible.

When Juvia finally cecum to the ministrations of her family her orgasm was soft but highly rewarding. It felt as if a thousand fireworks had detonated within her stomach and head, mind boggling pleasure overtook her every sense as she revelled in the sensations of a truly loved orgasm.

Natsu stared down at his gasping queen as all others, apart from Lissana, ceased their efforts to look up upon their queens face.

Juvia smiled in blissful content.

"Wondrous..." She muttered breathlessly.

Natsu smirked silently, he noted the joyed look on Milliana's face at the words, he also noticed Mirajane turn to look up at him pleadingly.

Natsu hated to say it but no matter how hard they had tried not to both he and his queen had chosen favourites against their will.

Natsu wouldn't just die for Juvia, he would kill for her, and the sentiment was whole heartedly returned by his queen.

But as far as their mates went Milliana was Juvia's favourite whilst Mira was his own.

But that didn't matter at that moment, for all he wanted at that moment was his queen.

He would take Mira at some point tonight but right now his heart wanted nothing more than to be with his queen.

Natsu lowered his body down so that he completely covered his queens body before taking her lips into a hot wet kiss that she reverently returned. The pink haired man snaked his arms beneath his queen and pulled her close to his body, using his elbows to hold his weight as to not harm his unborn son, the queen returned the embrace by slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and her thighs around his hips.

With a bit more force than last time the man began to thrust into his queen, without once stopping their kiss.

Mirajane had already pulled her sister out from within the legs of the love-making duo, the girl was more than just a little reluctant to leave the area her face had been occupying.

Now however the Sisters in Sin were enjoying each other on the floor besides the bed. Lissana mewled into the kiss she was sharing with her older sister as the elder sibling deftly fingered the girl's tight pussy as she sat in her lap.

Milliana was not servicing herself. She sat by patiently and diligently as her tail swished erratically behind her, waiting for the moment her royals would allow her to join again. Milliana was no stranger to playing with the Strauss sisters as they gave the two lovers privacy, quite often in fact if the two royals would venture out on dates or desire a night alone Milliana would join the other two girls to sate her needs. She enjoyed it very much.

But today was for her queen and planned out by her beloved king.

Juvia was panting and grunting more than moaning. With every expert thrust of her man she felt him bottom out inside of her, constantly rocking both of their bodies in tandem as he held her close to his body.

This wasn't sex, it was love making at its finest.

Again and again he plummeted his member within her, lightly tapping that special spot within her body that created that awe inspiring sensation without fail. Eventually her pants began to grow stronger and her grip in his body tightened as he moved closer and closer to pushing her over the edge. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and whimpered lightly as the feeling began to steadily rise within her.

"Please Natsu-sama." The girl whispered softly. "Juvia needs more.

Without saying anything Natsu moved one of his hands down the back of her body and down to her ample ass cheeks. Moving two of his fingers in between the two doughy globes he traced over her hidden hole still slightly wet from Lissana's earlier work.

The feeling if his fingers ghosting over her hidden hole was exquisite, but the feeling of one slowly entering before being joined by another was breath taking. Slowly those two fingers began to move in unison with his hip thrusts.

"Almost... There..." Juvia mumbled between large gasps for air.

The King kept his pace but couldn't stop the volume of his grunts increasing as he too felt himself come closer and closer to his first release.

This time Juvia's climax was for more intense than usual, her whole body convulsing as it struck her like a freight train. Natsu followed shortly after, painting her inner walls white as he launched spurt after spurt of hot sticky cum within her perfect body.

At the sound of their climax both Strauss sister ceased in their activities, awaiting word from the royals whilst Milliana felt herself nearly bouncing in anticipation.

"Natsu." Juvia whispered breathlessly. "Juvia loves you with all her heart." She concluded with a soft genuine smile.

The man smiled back at her and removed his fingers from her anus so that he could hold her close again. "And I love you Juvia, more than I could ever tell you." He replied warmly with glistening eyes.

Juvia snuggled her face into his broad chest, nestling herself into his warmth so that she could bask in his comfort for a moment.

"What do you want now Juvia?" Natsu asked warmly, but there was a layer of lust in his voice that made her quiver slightly.

"Three buttplugs, Milliana and Lissana." The blue haired rain woman replied. "But please Natsu-sama, stay close as you take Mirajane."

The man smirked with the woman he was still inside of. "Did ya hear that girls?"

"Lissana has already run off to get the toys!" Milliana dutifully chirped happily as she bounded onto the bed next to the royals. Mirajane slowly slid onto the bed as well and placed her gentle hands softly on the back of the male sensually.

Natsu gave his queen one last searing kiss before pulling away and out of his queen and turning to face the white haired pail maiden kneeling right beside him.

"I can't be as rough as I usually am with Juve or Milli." Natsu growled huskily into the face of the woman as he slid his arms around her and took each of her generous ass cheeks into his hands and squeezed them with force that made her face turn red and forced her to bite her lip as she leant her breasts against his chest. "But you are a different story."

Mirajane looked into his eyes and gazed at his menacing grin. "I like it rough." She muttered in reply.

"Good girl." The man growled in approval as he stole her lips into a bruising kiss.

Mere seconds later Lissana returned with what appeared to be a large brown leather suit case. "I brought all of them!" She hurriedly cried as she dropped the case on the floor before throwing it open.

"Lissana has done well." Juvia said off handedly as her Kitten nibbled on her ears. "Please bring the big blue vibrating one for Juvia, the big purple on for Milliana and the long black one for Lissana as well as two long red dildos'."

Lissana complied silently and gathered up the desired toys.

As the youngest Strauss leapt onto the bed a presenter the toys to her Queen Juvia slowly rolled over onto her front and slightly raised her ass into the air. "Girls." She stated simply, both females knowing what she was commanding.

Milliana took to sucking on the blue plug to lube it whilst Lissana dribbled onto the queens offered asshole as well as fingering and licking it whilst Milliana performed her duty.

After sufficient lubricant had been coated over the toy Milliana gently nudged her other companion away from their queen's anus and placed the toy at her entrance. Juvia moaned deeply when the toy began to buzz before it slowly started to open her up. The toy was bigger than Natsu's cock but nowhere near as long. It took a fair amount of effort for Milliana to push the toy inside of her queen's ass but eventually she managed to get the vibrating object inside allowing the hole to swallow it up leaving only the flat buzzing handle outside.

Juvia moaned deeply as her favourite toy was lodged within herself.

Natsu had wasted no time in taking his busty demoness. The white haired maiden was on all fours parallel to her queen practically howling in pleasure as the man behind her periodically switched between railing her sopping pussy and assaulting her tight anus.

His hands had a tight grip on her hips as he basically through her backwards and forwards on his cock as he slammed his hips against her thighs and cheeks.

A louder howl reverberated around the room after a particularly hard slap smacked across an ass cheek. Throwing her head back the demoness didn't even notice the stars appearing right in front of her eyes as pulled himself from her vagina and slammed himself into her asshole.

Another slap rippled her ass cheeks, then another, then another, and more.

She felt the man grip one of her pierced nipples. "I like these." He growled in a feral tone. "They look so damn good on you."

"Natsu~" The girl moaned deliciously as he pulled on the erect peak. "My king!" She squealed in delight after another harsh smack.

Natsu left her ass and re-entered her pussy. Another harsh spank. "C'mon Mira." Natsu grunted, she could almost see his wicked grin through her mind's eye. "Tell your queen who I am."

His thrusts picked up pace and force until the girl's arms gave out beneath her. Luckily the man could hold her up by the grip he had on her breast whilst continuing to spank her large bottom.

"My king!" She cried with a dopy smile. "My lord! My master!" The girl began to list off, every title was rewarded with a powerful strike to her ass. "Natsu!" She cried before she came.

It was almost like a river, her femcum exploded from her tight cock stuffed pussy and drenched the man's abdomen and crotch in her delicious essence.

Natsu ripped his dick out from within her, grabbed her hair and yanked her face back so that her body bent at a strange angle. Instantly her hands were on the throbbing member mere centimetres from her face with her mouth wide open.

"Do you want your medicine Mirajane?" The man barked loudly.

The white haired lust driven maiden pulled against her own hair painfully as he kept a tight grip on it. She could clearly smell his magical pheromones, but she didn't care. She was having way too much fun, all she wanted right then was a dose of the sticky sperm she was so addicted to.

Her hands worked furiously until she was finally rewarded. The first two blasts of seed landed right across her face, from forehead to chin, whilst the rest was aimed expertly into her awaiting mouth and into her lax tongue.

The girl quivered in delight as she swallowed down the two mouthfuls she had been gifted.

"Leave the rest on your face." The wickedly grinning man commanded. "You look so hot covered in my cum."

It was actually quite difficult to resist the urge to gobble it up, but she would not disobey her king.

Beside them things were getting hot and heavy.

Juvia was on all fours with her ass in the air. Behind her Lissana had a great view of her buttplugged anus as she used one of the dildo's on her queen's pussy whilst sucking on her clit. Above them Juvia had her face buried into the pussy of her mewling Kitten as she devoured the delectable juices and licked the tantalising folds of the woman.

Inside Lissana's ass was a long black buttplug with a large handle sticking out from between her cheeks. The buttplug was nine inches long with a large bulbous head. Whereas Juvia's plug vibrated the one the youngest Strauss was using churned her anal insides as it's small motor drove the device.

Feeling the need to join the two groups, Natsu manoeuvred Mirajane's head next to the ecstatic kitten who was leaning against the solid oak headboard of the bed. "Eat up Milli." The man's tone was warm but commanding as he spoke through his grin.

In almost morbid fascination the man watched the Kitten giddily lap up his seed, dragging her soft wet tongue across the other woman's face.

Natsu jumped from the her, retrieved a modest purple buttplug and returned before stuffing it inside the final female's ass. Satisfied by her moans the man took to railing her again.

Again and again the group found their climaxes until each of them and the bad were drenched in a mixture of sweat and juices.

After about an hour the two groups finally became one. Natsu lay on his side with Lissana's back pressed against his chest, she had a leg in the air as he plundered her wet opening. Lissana's lips had been engulfed by Mirajane's as she hovered over her, her Queen behind her with a strap on using the toy to ravage her own pussy. Juvia was kissing the Cat girl behind her as the neko took her backdoors with the strap on she was using.

Again and again they swapped positions, each getting a turn with one another until only Natsu and Juvia had the stamina to continue.

Lissana lay beside them asleep, nestled deep within the embrace of both her older sister and the Neko.

Natsu and Juvia were both moving much slower than they had in the prime of the day, both exhausted and spent as they worked towards the final release of the day.

Juvia was on her back as her man hovered over and thrusted himself into her repeatedly.

"Natsu-sama." The girl whispered hoarsely. "So close."

"Juvia." Natsu moaned her name with the utmost reverence as he finally finished, dragging her orgasm from the recess of her body.

Her arms and legs tightened around his body as she quivered softly as she rode on that exquisite high he could grant her.

Finally, too spent to continue the man flopped tiredly into the bed beside her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

All was quiet for a few moments, the only noises permeating the silence being soft breaths and the tell-tale buzzing of two buttplugs still active.

Juvia giggled breathlessly as she rolled over to drape her body over his before reaching behind herself to turn her plug but did not remove it.

Natsu chuckled. "You're gonna leave that in at the party right?" He asked suggestively.

"Of course." The rain woman responded sweetly. "Juvia will also make sure the other mates do as well."

Natsu smirked as he tightened his hold on his woman. "I reserve the right to turn them in whenever I want to." He stated mischievously.

Again the blue haired Mage giggled. "In which case Juvia will ensure that Lissana uses the same one and that Milliana and Mirajane shall pick out two vibrating ones to wear."

Natsu groaned at the sexy thought but had no energy left to act on them. "Lissana can barely walk with that massive one inside her, yet alone function with it turned on."

"Exactly." Juvia murmured with the slightest of evil intentions lacing her tired voice.

"You're bad." The man approved.

"Juvia is only as bad as her Natsu-sama."

Blissful silence returned to the room as the duo joined their companions in peaceful and well deserved slumber.


End file.
